


盐与光

by pjbg



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjbg/pseuds/pjbg
Summary: 架空奇幻AU魔法师鼬与佐助





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定参考了《精灵宝钻》《地海传说》《黑魂》
> 
> 有一些原作情节和设定的改编 可能令人不适还会剧透

黑暗中，他们等待着这一天最初的阳光。主祭披着银边的黑袍站在佐助面前，他一手执法杖，一手捧经书，低声说着祷词。

佐助知道主祭并没有在看，这对于主祭而言太过熟悉。暗部在过去一年中补充了相当多的成员。

佐助保持着右手搭上左肩的姿势，低下头重复着那些祷词。他的声音在这个不大的房间里迅速地消失。佐助猜这里被施了隐秘咒。入部仪式也是机密么，成员的身份明明是对外公开的。也许在暗部里没有什么不是秘密。佐助任凭思绪飘远。

在他们周围，黑曜石装饰的几处灯台上开始有魔力流动。主祭念完了最后一句祷词：“愿白银时代长存。”此时第一束阳光穿过东侧的水晶窗洒在了佐助的身上，他的白袍上开始显示出秘银勾勒的图案，是一颗华丽的树。这是术式在重构，从此之后佐助可以自由地出入暗部的特定地点，不会被防护魔法攻击。他抬起头，轻轻说：“愿白银时代长存。”

仪式结束了。佐助向主祭致意之后迅速离开了房间。他从现在起成为了直属主祭的暗部的一员。和其他木叶神殿的巫师不同，他的任务将和维护、祈祷、指引没有关系。暗部巫师并不适合这身白袍，他们通常只会在仪式当天穿上它。随后就换回适合黑夜行动的其他衣服。

佐助跑上楼梯，回到地面。他穿过一层的东回廊，沿着盘旋而上的悬空阶梯上到了三层。佐助摸着廊柱上的符文，眼前出现了一面镜子。

他停住脚步。镜子里身着白袍的少年既陌生又熟悉。三年前，鼬也是穿着这样的衣服来见他。那时佐助才从家里搬出来，住进巫师学院的宿舍没多久。鼬在午休的时候突然来访，他站在喷泉旁边，向二楼窗边的佐助挥手。大家纷纷聚到窗边议论着来访者的身份。佐助跑到庭院中，突然想起自己已经十一岁了，不能当着同学的面扑到哥哥怀中。鼬张开的双臂落了空，他猜到了佐助的心思，于是高速咏唱了一个幻影术，将整个庭院的幻象投射出去。再没人看得到他们了。

那时哥哥在阳光下的身姿非常闪耀。佐助在镜子前试着做出一个同样的微笑，然后叹了口气，完全不像。他摇了摇头走入了镜子。

暗部里有不少人来来去去。佐助试着对他们打招呼，却全部被无视了。他走向标着自己名字的房间。打开门之后，佐助见到的是漂浮在空中的杂物，还有墙上鲜红的涂鸦——宇智波鼬四个字，还有上面覆盖的数条横线。

不愧是暗部，行动力很强。佐助沉默地结印，将杂物复原，又画了几个符文烧掉了那些涂鸦。他在桌前整理文件，有些犹豫要不要把这件事告诉卡卡西。按道理，卡卡西作为暗部队长应该要知道自己的手下在做什么好事。但是，就算他知道了，估计也做不了什么吧。

宇智波鼬是暗部成立以来最大的叛徒。几个月前，他一夜之间杀掉了自己分队的所有成员还有几个祭司长，然后加入了最大的异端组织晓。现在已经是通缉名单上的红人。

不可能指望暗部成员对他的弟弟保持善意。如果不是因为卡卡西和主祭，佐助原本不可能加入。

佐助决定要瞒着卡卡西。过去两年里，卡卡西一直是佐助在学院里的老师，事件发生后，卡卡西才被调回暗部队长的位置。本来他们的师生关系就可能让人议论卡卡西是否会偏袒他了，不能再添麻烦。

他的一些同学倒是支持他进入暗部的决定，也许是以为佐助想要补偿哥哥犯下的罪吧。他从未向任何人表达过对这件事的态度，除了卡卡西。毕竟那个看起来一点都不可靠的巫师是鼬最好的朋友。即便如此，佐助也没告诉他那个秘密。

事件发生的那天晚上，佐助正在家里睡觉。突然听到窗户被打开了，秋夜的满月让卧室里十分明亮。佐助警觉地从床上起身，站在房间中愣住了。鼬满脸是血，勉强地蹲在窗沿上。他的黑袍已经被划破了好几处，头发随意地披散着，只有那双明亮的眼睛一如往常。他跳进房间，落地时摇晃着几乎要摔倒在地。

佐助从未见过鼬如此狼狈的样子，他冲上前跪在鼬的面前想扶住他，却被鼬推开了。鼬露出微笑，伸出手摸了摸佐助的脸，对他说：“佐助，你能不能答应我一件事？”

佐助立刻点了点头。

“无论发生了什么，都要相信我。可以答应我吗？“

佐助毫不犹豫地说：“哥哥，我会永远相信你。”那时他产生了一种荒唐的预感，如果他不这样回答，下一秒就会永远失去鼬。

鼬直视着佐助的眼睛，有些哽咽地说：“对不起，佐助。这会是非常困难的一件事。你会因此变成孤身一人。保护好自己，等我回来。到那时我会告诉你一切。别把今夜的事情告诉任何人。“

说完鼬就起身离开了，融入夜色，没有留下任何痕迹。佐助看着那扇打开的窗户，觉得自己刚从一个噩梦中醒来。他摸着自己脸上鼬留下的血迹，知道这是无可置疑的现实。鼬走了，留下一堆谜团，和一个承诺。

过了几个月，佐助才逐渐明白鼬是什么意思。他确实因此变成了孤身一人。保守秘密原来是如此困难的事情。但他不在乎。这个秘密是他和哥哥之间唯一的联系，绝不能舍弃。在这个世界上他们只有彼此了。他进入暗部，不是因为羡慕鼬的身姿，也不是为了补偿鼬的罪过。他得查清楚到底发生了什么，找到鼬。


	2. Chapter 2

佐助终于喝完了又一杯树莓汁，他叹了口气，起身离开神殿入口的休息厅。他走向参观接待室，打算借此消磨一点时间。今天正赶上每年两次的神殿主厅开放日，机会很难得，不少人从凌晨就赶来排队。佐助注意到一层东侧的小广场上，有一群孩子正在听祭司的讲解。他走到广场边，选了一个阴凉处，靠在回廊的石柱上闭上了眼睛。

 

“最初，诸神与各种族一样生活在大地上，教授他们语言、音乐、技艺与魔法。人类学得很快，而且逐渐变得傲慢，厌烦了诸神的教导。

 

终于有一天，主神给出了预言：任何人类的造物必将迎来晦暗的结局。他们寻求真理，必定误入歧途。他们将遗忘与万物交流的方式，学会憎恨、愤怒与悲伤，并且只能从鲜血中得到虚伪的慰藉。

 

诸神的身姿再不可见。地下的火焰撕裂了大陆，诞生了无数岛屿，落雷与狂风令沃土成为荒原，暴风雨肆虐在无数港口。这便是黄金时代的终结。

 

诸神中有一位司掌爱与美的女神，一向与人类亲近。在离开之前，她种下了一颗白银的圣树，并且留下了这样的话语：白银之树会以圣光祝福万物，让各种奇迹得以存续。只要它依旧长出新叶，人类便不会步入黑暗时代。

 

圣树因大陆的撕裂化为五株，其根部在最深的地底处互相纠缠。人类的文明衰退之时，树也日益枯萎。经过了漫长的时间，人类终于围绕它们建立了巨大的宫殿，以某位伟大巫师的术式为基础，让圣树长出了新叶。五座宫殿的地下，保存着古老的，已难以解读的知识。一些巫师成为了神殿的祭司，承担了守护圣树的职责，相信诸神仍旧照看着世界，在适当的时候会归来。”

 

祭司说完这些，便带领着孩子们走向主厅的方向，那里才是参观的重点。初次参观白银之树的孩子都要先听祭司讲述它的来历。

 

孩子们喧闹的声音逐渐消失。一片草叶被微风送到佐助的耳旁，他睁开眼捉住了它，是禁语草。这种植物经过魔药师的调配，服用后可以让人短暂地失声，通常只被用于观赏。佐助凝视着草叶，露出了微笑。他小时候学到的神话和刚才听到的没有差别。祭司们通常会停在这里。但在神殿之外的地方，人们会在各种地方讲述后续的故事。

 

“时光流逝，一些巫师开始认为，白银的魔法只是皮毛，真正的魔法在地下渴求着重见天日。他们中最强大的一位名字已经失传，但他的确天赋异禀，从古书中解读了某些强大的魔法。然而，许多使用过这些术式的巫师们却遭到反噬，心神错乱化身恶灵。同时，一些隐匿于黑暗中的远古种族也苏醒了。

 

付出了惨重的代价后，各国决定签订盟约，一致对付可怕而强大的远古生物。人类最终得到了胜利。”

 

在进入巫师学院的时候，他发现很多巫师都完全相信这个故事。佐助知道其中有真实之处，宇智波一族因为一千年前的盟约之战才从木叶迁到了南贺群岛。但事实与故事是不同的。他想起鼬曾经告诉过他，死者总是无言的。那时他并不明白这话的意思，鼬揉了揉他的头发，笑着说总有一天他会懂。

 

有人拍了他的肩膀。佐助转头，被一头银发晃得眯起了眼睛。“卡卡西，你迟到了。”

 

“抱歉，路上遇到了一只迷路的小狗，替它找主人可花了不少功夫。”身着墨绿长袍的暗部队长坦然地说。

 

“可以理解，也许那条小狗觉得自己好不容易找到了同类，不愿意和你分开吧。”佐助顺着他回答。

 

“不会吧，我今天早上特意换了衣服，身上应该没有帕克的味道才对。”卡卡西嗅了嗅领口。

 

竟然被他用装傻的办法躲开了攻击，佐助有些无奈。卡卡西的嘴角闪过一丝笑意，他向着西回廊抬了抬下巴：“我们走吧。”

 

佐助跟在他身后，决定不再跟他计较。卡卡西主动约了他，说进入暗部之后，书库的一些区域将对他开放，路很难找，有必要带他熟悉一次。

 

地下书库常年处于昏暗的光线中，那些灯台上的宝石被附魔之后，只会在人靠近的时候亮起。其中的通路非常复杂，根据来访者的权限会开启不同的路线。那些传说中关于黑魔法的书籍更是藏在书库的最底层，被强大的幻兽看守。

 

佐助一言不发地记录着卡卡西展示的新路线。过了一个小时，他终于开口：“卡卡西，每个暗部新人都是用这种速度参观书库的吗。”

 

“嗯？难道佐助有些跟不上了吗？当时鼬也是由我来指导的，他的速度差不多就是这样。跟不上的话，要我放慢一些吗？”

 

佐助有些焦躁，他知道卡卡西是在故意考验自己。但他说的应该是真的，三年前鼬进入暗部的时候，卡卡西是他的分队长。他们共事了一年，卡卡西突然被调到了巫师学院，成为了自己的老师。

 

佐助开启了写轮眼，魔力的激荡令四周的光线摇晃了一瞬。“没必要，就这样继续吧。”

 

卡卡西轻轻笑了：“好的。”

 

等他们终于回到神殿的休息厅时，佐助已经累坏了。他挺直腰端坐在卡卡西的对面，点了一杯特制回复魔药。

 

卡卡西盯着他的脸，用眼神询问道”真的要点这个吗“。佐助没有移开视线，点了点头。

 

“好啦好啦，你今天表现很不错，我请就是了。”

 

半个小时后，佐助喝完魔药，正打算起身回家，卡卡西却拉住了他。

 

“佐助，不要急啊，还有东西要给你。”

 

佐助坐下来，看着卡卡西从胸前拿出了一封信。那信纸有着佐助熟悉的颜色。

 

卡卡西的语气有些凝重：“佐助，自从鼬离开木叶后，我一直在考虑这件事。也许是时候让你知道了。这是我还在暗部的时候，鼬给我的信。与他的离开或许不是毫无关系。我没有资格指导你读完之后要做什么。希望你考虑一下鼬如果还在他会希望你怎么做。”

 

佐助接过信，发现它被魔咒保护得十分完好。现在整个木叶教区，还相信着鼬的人恐怕只有他们两个人了吧。佐助发现自己有些怀念他们三人一起度过的时光。虽然能见面的次数不多，时间也不长。佐助本以为这种生活会一直持续下去。

 

“谢谢。”

 

这次换卡卡西站起来了，他挥着手离开：“真想谢我的话，下次别点那么贵的魔药啊，我怀疑神殿一个月都卖不出去一杯。也没有个内部优惠价，真是的。”


	3. Chapter 3

“卡卡西前辈，我知道你很好奇当初在南贺群岛上发生了什么，但你绝不会主动开口问，这就是你的风格。

 

所以就由我来提起吧。原谅我做不到当面跟你谈。

 

我的母亲是群岛上最好的占星者，在事情发生前的两周，她在例行的占星时突然昏迷在祭坛上。一天一夜后她终于醒来，说的第一句话是，它们来了。

 

你知道的，她指的是龙。传说中它们沉睡于地底的深渊，一旦醒来便会给大地带来血与火。

 

父亲立刻向各教区发去了警告和求援的信。七天后，最后一只鹰在暴风雪中返回，依旧没有带来好消息。

 

主祭希望我们不要恐慌，他说南贺群岛没有魔力异常的迹象。其他教区不是回信说没有任何占星者发现了不详的星象，就是表示没有多余的巫师可以派出 。 

 

然而，族人们相信母亲的力量。虽然这听起来无比荒诞。记载中龙最后一次出现已经是一千年之前的事情。盟约之战人类获胜后，再没有人见过它们。

 

父亲最终决定让并非巫师的族人都撤离，而其他人则需要留下战斗。如果龙真的出现，不光是南贺群岛，其他教区也不可能得以保全，巨龙可以飞越海洋。每个巫师都知道，曾经最繁华的雾隐群岛在盟约之战中被一群巨龙袭击，大火燃烧了整整一个月，那片海域在半年内没有任何生物活动的迹象。

 

我们做了所有能做的准备。那个地狱般的夜晚终究还是到来了。最好的巫师面对远古的龙群和它们的眷族也只能勉强保命，与其说那是战斗，不如说是单方面的屠杀。父亲和母亲决定聚集剩下的所有人召唤须佐能乎，那是宇智波最强的封印术之一。

 

收到消息的时候，我和一些族人正从眷族最多的东岸杀到西岸的祭祀场，一路上不断有人死去。意外就在那时发生。经过我家的时候，我听到了佐助的声音。他才九岁，本该已经搭上了转移的船只，却当着我的面差点被一只蜥人咬断喉咙。

 

总之，我带着佐助逃了出来。我们在船上遥望着祭祀场的天空，须佐能乎撕裂云层降临，暴风雪笼罩了龙焰。封印成功了，没有任何一个在场的巫师活了下来。

 

自此以后，南贺群岛常年被雨雾围绕，再也没有出现过阳光。 灰港成为了幽灵港， 因为靠近南贺海的船只都会遭遇异常现象。那一年的冬天，遭遇事故沉没的船只就有十五艘。那之后，再没有任何一个谨慎的舵手会驶向那片海域。

 

人们都对宇智波一族感到同情，认为我们遭遇了谁都无法预料的灾害，就像是地震之类的。但其实那并不是个意外 。父亲告诉我，龙会出现的地点早在盟约之战结束后就已经被那位伟大的占星师所预言，宇智波一族是被特意安排驻守在南贺群岛的。

 

只不过，群鹰放飞之时，无一盟友守约。

 

那场大战已经过去了太久，足以变成传奇。世人并不严肃地对待它，而知晓真相的继承者们则有意无意地无视它。我的族人们，到死都保持了巫师的荣耀，只是那光芒始终笼罩在盟友的冷漠和私欲的阴影中。

 

这就是我的家族的故事。主祭决定收留任何愿意回归的宇智波族人，恐怕他是为了向世人表达他为那个决定感到愧疚吧。我之所以愿意带着佐助来到木叶，是因为尚有一个嘱托没有完成。那件事有机会再和你聊吧。

 

另外，佐助还太小了，很多事我都没有告诉他。在他面前希望你装作不知情。两周后正好他会从学院休假回家，如果你愿意的话，我想他会很高兴见到你。”


	4. Chapter 4

信里鼬的叙述克制而冷静，佐助的手却在微微颤抖。

那天下午最后的登船时刻，发现行李中遗漏了哥哥送给自己的弓箭，他在港口用了刚学会的分身术，偷偷溜回了家。街上空空荡荡，巫师们都在祭祀场做最后的准备。弓箭很快就找到了，但是他经过地下室时却惊奇地发现，那里凭空多了一个入口。出于好奇走近那扇门，佐助晕了过去。他醒来时已是深夜，外面火光冲天，空中传来没听过的咆哮声，威压震碎了所有玻璃。他吓得躲到了哥哥的房间里——那是他幼时感到最安心的地方。

再后来，他只记得自己到了船上。大雪中，哥哥替他裹紧了身上的斗篷，无言地看着岛上血色的天空。那是他第一次，也是唯一一次看到哥哥的泪水。

鼬消除了他的那段记忆。他始终不知道鼬是如何找到了自己，又是如何将他带到港口。他那时不懂得疏散的意义，不知道告别原本是永别。后来他发誓再也不要当一个只会躲起来哭的家伙。

佐助放下信纸。原来世界在读一封信的时间里就能发生翻天覆地的变化。从现在开始，他可以面对鼬一直以来看到的倒错风景了。

他觉得夜风刺骨地冰冷，就像五年前离开故乡时的海风。

一直以来，鼬究竟是抱着何种心情在木叶生活？

佐助很想听鼬亲口回答。但其实并不需要，鼬的想法他多少明白。比起毁灭更钟情于创造，比起憎恨更愿意宽恕，比起鲜血更偏好和平，这才是他的哥哥。鼬不会让个人的感情凌驾于其他事物之上，也从不坚信自己掌握着正义。

卡卡西期待自己考虑的，便是这份理智和温柔吧。佐助的心里却开始躁动不安。仿佛齿轮组无法咬合般的异样感侵袭了他。脑海里浮现出神殿中人们祈祷和接受祝福的景象。他想起南贺岛也有祭祀场，每年的祭典都非常热闹。

“死者总是无言的。”鼬的话在他耳边响起。所以活着的人必须为他们说话才行。否则，这世上将永远只有同一种声音，讲述唯一的故事。

明明至少应该是这样，但鼬什么也没说。有什么阻止了他。想到这里，佐助重新打开了信。 

对了，重要的嘱托。那究竟是什么？他决定尽快跟卡卡西谈谈。

几天后的清晨，佐助被一阵振翅声唤醒。他迷迷糊糊地走到窗前，看到一只乌鸦停在窗台上正打算啄玻璃。“哥哥？”他急忙让乌鸦飞了进来。

黑色的大鸟盘旋了一阵，停在佐助肩头。在它的眼前慢慢浮现出一些闪光的符文，佐助开启写轮眼与乌鸦对视了一瞬，空中的符文变换为太古语写就的一句话：“木叶城里的君影草花期将至了吧”。过了一会儿，字消失了。

这是鼬的讯息，他安全无事。

佐助深深地呼出一口气。他摸了摸信使的脑袋，乌鸦却不满地叫了起来。佐助这才想到应该去拿一些坚果奖励它才对，一时太高兴竟忘记了。“好了马上给你拿。明明是哥哥的召唤兽，为什么你完全没继承到他的优点啊？”佐助走到了储藏柜旁，拿出了以前三倍的量。为了避开一路上的保护魔法，它一定非常辛苦。

心满意足的信使飞向了晨雾逐渐散去的天空。已经是春天了，佐助计算着鼬离开的时间。花了这么长时间才送来了第一次讯息，哥哥离开之后想必经历了很多困难。也许这与木叶城大规模更改了保护魔法的术式有关，不全部解开是不可能让乌鸦到达家中的。受到两年前开始的巫师失踪案影响，木叶每隔一段时间就会更改城内的保护魔法，即便巫师的不断失踪事件已经停止。

鼬本可以传给他更多讯息，为什么只有短短的一句话呢？佐助思考了很多种可能。无论哪种都没有决定性的证据。也许只能继续等待。

一个小时后，离开下城区起伏的坡道，佐助踏着白色的砖石，穿行在半山腰上的集市广场里。这里已经是一片繁忙景象。广场中心的雕像旁有大批工人运来当季的各种鲜花，过几天就会将广场装饰一新。商贩们的叫卖声此起彼。水果、药草、谷物、肉类甚至是铁器的味道依次进入了佐助的鼻腔。今天什么都不需要，他灵巧地在人群中快速移动着，一心只想穿过广场的东门。经过北门的时候，他习惯性地看了看那里高耸入云的城楼。在雪白的城楼背后，是神殿所在的圣域。白银之树就在山顶，而神殿围绕它而修建，将半座山都划入了其管辖的范围。

有不少人已经聚集在北门，等待进入神殿进行祈祷或得到祝福。佐助想到与卡卡西见面后他还得从山脚的湖区一路向上回到这里，不禁叹了口气。

他们约在那间熟悉的甜品屋见面。临湖一侧是魔力构筑的透明幕墙，从他们的位子上可以看到湖心岛上的大片巫师学院的建筑，蓝色的湖面上没有倒影。

“宇智波止水。你知道他吗？”卡卡西将视线从湖上移开，拿起了杯子。

“一个擅长占卜的巫师，是哥哥的朋友。”

“嗯，鼬带走你之前，他告诉了鼬一个重要的占卜结果，用的材料是战斗中得到的龙骨。那是极其稀有的材料，使用它会对巫师造成极大的反噬。占卜的对象是木叶神殿的圣树，五个教区里最强大繁盛的一株，也是对世界影响最大的一株。”

“结果不太好对吧。”

“是的，他看到了圣树会在十年内再次落叶，之后会枯萎得越来越快。现在看来这越来越可能实现了。最近几年，圣光以惊人的速度变得暗淡。”

佐助皱起了眉头，“卡卡西，这简直难以置信。你比我更清楚，十四年前，前代主祭波风水门主持的阿多尼斯祭非常成功，大家都说至少五十年内圣树不会落叶。”

佐助在南贺岛的时候就学过，圣树每次长出新叶后会一年比一年衰弱，最后开始落叶。落叶意味着祝福的减少，空气与水土会混入毒素，动物和植物将失去活力，巫师们的魔力也会受到影响。所以每隔几十年，当圣树开始落叶的时候，主祭会主持祭典，重现那位大巫师千手柱间构建的术式，恢复树的圣光，并祈祷来年能长出新叶。这是神殿最重要的工作。

卡卡西低头注视着杯中漂浮的草叶。“确实。前代主祭做得非常完美，但树的突然衰弱对祭司们来说是无可否定的现实。总之，鼬决定将这个情报带往木叶，并且留下来查清原因。据说，主祭和高层祭司长也一直在秘密地调查这件事。他们已经开始为新的祭典做准备了。”

“哥哥进入暗部就是为了这个吗？”

“应该不完全是。那时候，鼬调查的东西范围很广。他告诉我一些情报，也很明显在隐瞒一些东西。我想他有自己的考虑。”

“你觉得他调查出了什么吗？”

“这就是事情古怪的地方。虽然是需要保密的情报，但多一些调查的人手并不是坏事，暗部是可以信任的。当时，我们已经有了一些进展，但很快我就被调到了学院，鼬也不再愿意让我帮忙。祭司长们似乎不想让暗部插手。”

佐助思考了几秒，问道：“如果我说我有兴趣，你会帮我吗？”

“唔……考虑到你哥哥似乎一直有过度保护的倾向。如果我答应你，说不定哪天走夜路就有机会近距离欣赏写轮眼了，想想就可怕啊。”卡卡西举起手向后靠了靠。

“你拒绝的话，我很愿意让你立刻近距离欣赏写轮眼，虽然没哥哥的万花筒那么可怕。”佐助凑上前拉住了卡卡西的手臂。

“你这是在威胁上司吧，老师我可不记得有教过你这种事。”卡卡西睁大了眼睛。

佐助突然明白了过来，如果卡卡西不愿意帮他，一开始就不会对他说这么多。

“是啊，你要耍我到什么时候，卡卡西老师？”佐助刻意强调了最后两个字。

卡卡西恢复了他原本的表情，“我会找个安全的方法把我所知道的情报都给你的。看完以后，去找鸣人吧。前代主祭的那里，应该有一些线索。虽然这要求有些无礼，但你们是朋友，他应该不会拒绝的。”

佐助放开卡卡西，重新拿起了叉子。他对着蛋糕比划了一会儿，抬起头说道：“鸣人就快要离开木叶去修习了。为了成为伟大的巫师需要经历很多冒险，他是这么说的。”

“毕竟他的父亲就是这样啊。你又怎么想呢？”

“冒险啊，亲眼见过龙不知道算不算呢……”佐助语带讽刺。

“佐助……如果别人知道南贺海的真相，大概会更坚信鼬是叛徒吧，一个处心积虑的复仇者……这可不是我认识的鼬。你要怎么做？”

“一边是南贺海的过去，一边是其他教区的未来。鼬的选择很明显，我暂时还不想辜负他的期待。”佐助回答得毫不犹豫。

“暂时吗……我不会后悔把信给你的。”卡卡西笑了，然后站起来揉乱了佐助的头发，无视他的抗议走向门口买单离开。

“不知道他哪来的自信。”佐助抱怨着吃完了蛋糕。和以往每次他们三个一起来的时候一样。


	5. Chapter 5

前代主祭波风水门是一代传奇巫师。他并非出身于历史悠久的巫师名门，但早早显露出对魔法的天赋。少年时代从学院毕业后，他行遍希斯路姆诸国，在各处留下了为人津津乐道的冒险故事。后来随着大陆之间局势变得紧张，他回到木叶成为一名祭司，不久之后更在祭司长会议上受推举成为主祭。在任期间，他深受国王信赖，斡旋于其余教区之间，巧妙地维持了各方势力的平衡。

 

不过波风水门一生中最大的功绩毫无疑问是在阿多尼斯祭典上实现了完整的天生之术，使得白银圣树的光芒达到数百年来的极盛。在那个神归节满月的深夜，仪式完成时天空降下数十道光柱，一时间全城明亮如午后。当人们终于可以看清祭坛时，主祭的身影已经消失，正如最初发明此术的那位巫师。人们知道这代表着他的灵魂已经被圣树接纳，全城为此庆祝三天三夜，吟游诗人们创作了新曲，为他取了一个太古语称号，在通用语中意为“灵魂不灭者”。

 

在鸣人还小的时候，他曾经希望父亲不要那么强大，虽然这样一来圣光会比较暗淡，祝福的力量将衰弱，但人们也早已习惯了，毕竟大部分主祭都做不到这一点。他们主持同样的仪式，却不知为何无法完全再现，付出的也是不完全的代价--失去绝大部分法力。

 

对于一个巫师而言，这也已经足够得到人们的尊重，他们会继续为神殿献上敬意。

 

“鸣人？你的口水要流到书上了。”一个冷静的声音从上方传来。

 

鸣人抬头，看见宇智波佐助正面无表情地指着桌上的书本。耳边传来了一阵窃窃私语，

 

“这本书里的高等变形术讲解过于晦涩，我推荐你改用......”

 

鸣人合上书站了起来。“佐助，好久不见，暗部那帮混蛋到底给了你多少任务，七班没一个人见得到你。”

 

“你这样不是把卡卡西也骂进去了吗。”佐助笑道，他伸出手指压在唇上，示意鸣人注意音量。

 

鸣人环顾店内，挠了挠头。“我不是那个意思。对了，我的出发日期已经决定了，就在三天后。”

 

“我听说了，玖辛奈阿姨会办宴会，抱歉我不能去。新的命令已经下达，非常紧急，今夜就出发。我来是有事要拜托你。”

 

鸣人看他一脸歉意，回道：“没关系，只是个送行宴而已。你想让我帮忙，真少见啊，怎么回事？”

 

 

波风水门的纪念馆建在木叶城边缘，是一幢小巧精致的建筑。外墙装饰以青金石，在光照下会有金色星点闪耀于深蓝的底色上。此刻是冬季的傍晚，大门已经早早关闭。一个身着黑色斗篷的人慢慢向门口走去，踏上门廊时，身影悄然消失。

 

波风水门的许多手稿都经过复制捐给了学院，而原稿陈列在纪念馆的顶层，并不对外开放。佐助站在楼梯上，对着封闭的房门念出密咒。

 

原稿，这正是佐助所需要的。严格来说他需要的是原稿上遗留的精神力。用分析系的魔法对写轮眼进行强化，他可以分辨出作者在书写时的情绪。

 

在西陲盐地执行任务期间，佐助强化了这种写轮眼的使用方法。春天，得到紧急命令前往那个魔物频繁出没的山地时，佐助并不太意外。在暗部里这是“训练”新人的惯例，只不过也可以轻易地变成为难不受欢迎者的方法。他被训练科指定的任务量巨大，按往年经验来看花费一年都难以完成。卡卡西用一些特权当然能帮到他，但暗部队长在临行前对他说“别浪费机会。”

 

于是佐助在八个月内摸索出了数种写轮眼的用法，超额完成了任务，顺利被卡卡西安排回到了木叶。

 

返回木叶后，他立刻前往纪念馆。已经被迫耽误太久了，如今出发前从鸣人那里得到的密咒终于派上了用处。

 

佐助决定首先从比较旧的手稿开始查看。前代是个性格开朗的巫师，佐助注视着那些术式的笔迹，感受到书写者的平静和沉稳。他扫过一个书架，大部分都是这样的状态。

 

当月亮完全沉入地平线时，他终于在一份记录中发现了不同。那是在十几年前的上个阿多尼斯祭举办前夕写下的笔记。内容并不起眼，是关于木叶地下祭祀场遗迹的发掘报告。然而，佐助感受到了复杂的情绪。前代主祭写下它时不安而迷惑，佐助皱起眉头，他还感到愤怒、羞愧和悲伤。

 

太不寻常了，是什么令他有这样的反应？

 

十几年前木叶曾经发生过一次地震，在地下祭祀场遗迹里有几个隐藏的通路因此暴露出来，前代主持了发掘，找到了不少神殿关于祭典的记录，他当时一定是发现了什么。

 

佐助复制了这份记录，放入怀中。

 

回到家后，他洗了个澡，开始打扫鼬的房间。一切做完，佐助瘫倒在床上。这一夜他耗费了太多精神力。

 

一阵敲门声响起。

 

佐助觉得那一定是梦的背景音。

 

敲门声再次响起，这怪异的节奏好像听到过。

 

佐助觉得那一定是睡迷糊了产生的幻觉。

 

“佐助--”

 

佐助掀开被子跳了起来。他冲到玄关打开门，将门外的少年拽进了屋。

 

“鬼灯，给我一个来这的正当理由。”

 

“疼疼疼，什么正当理由啊。”来人浮夸地抗议着，露出了鲨鱼齿。“嗯？佐助，你的眼睛好红，我印象里写轮眼不是这样啊。等等，你不会是在补觉吧......”

 

美梦被打断的少年一言不发盯着他。

 

“对不起！但我真的有事找你啊。”他突然想起了什么似的，从包里拿出了一瓶浑浊的药剂。“这个是大蛇丸老师最近研究的成果，据说提神效果很好，要不要试试看？”

 

佐助叹了口气，放开了友人的手腕。“水月，你还是离他那些古怪的发明远一点比较好。抱歉，我实在太困了。你说吧，什么事？”

 

水月走到沙发旁坐下。“是关于新任务，明天你去暗部报到就会接到正式通知。这次几乎所有新人都会参加。两人一组的卧底行动，主要目的是获取晓的情报。我主动申请了和你搭档。”

 

“这次行动我不需要回避吗？”佐助有些意外。鼬叛逃后他没被裁判廷为难，因为维林洛大陆的律法允许罪人的亲属拒绝参与调查。然而他进入暗部后，调查科同样以血缘的理由将他排除出与鼬相关的行动。

 

“没错，不知道卡卡西怎么说服了他们。还有，之前你拜托我的事，我查得差不多了。裁判廷对鼬的调查名义上还没结束，但实际上早就停止了。这个案子国王没有插手，由主祭全权负责，命令应该也是他下的。”水月得意地打开玻璃瓶喝了一口。

 

“你是说主祭把鼬列入最高等级的通缉名单，却不积极支持裁判廷吗？这看起来简直像是在掩盖什么。”

 

“我同意，不过高层总是有很多秘密，这不奇怪。”

 

“水月.....”

 

“唉，我知道你很感谢我！为了报答，陪我练习暗示咒语吧。”

 

佐助顿了几秒，暗示类咒语影响的是人的心理和情绪。“你不怕练习完之后发现自己已经替我把屋子打扫了一遍吗？”

 

水月伸出手在桌子上摸了一下，盯着佐助说道：“你不会真的这么做的，对吧？”

 

佐助抬头看了看钟。“先吃午饭吧。我去厨房，你自己坐一会儿，记得别进--”

 

“别进鼬的房间。你真是一点也没变。”水月蹲在桌旁皱起眉头，小声咕哝道。“不是吧，好像真的没打扫过......”


	6. Chapter 6

送走水月后，佐助走进鼬的房间，从书架上取下一本笔记。阳光透过落地窗照进来，空中能看到浮动的微尘。这是专属下午的宁静，再过不久，城中就会热闹起来。

 

佐助坐到桌边，开始阅读。这是他过去的习惯，鼬不在家时，他常常会在哥哥的房间里一待就是几个时辰。有时是看书，有时是研究新的道具，更多的时候，什么都不做。鼬似乎对自己丧失隐私这件事并不在乎，这直接导致了佐助在某些方面缺乏常识。第一次知道别人家的哥哥会在离开房间后锁门时，他好不容易才用咳嗽掩盖了自己的吃惊。

 

他摊开鼬的笔记，逐渐皱起眉头。 

 

在暗部里，卧底任务并不罕见，神殿常常需要获取关于异端的情报。对神殿来说，白银以外的信仰皆非正统，若它们对世界产生危害，必须加以制裁。而其中最危险的一些，崇尚的是黑魔法的研究。

 

一名学习黑魔法的巫师极有可能失去心智堕为暗灵，虽然外表上不会发生任何改变，但却会变得非常危险。拯救他的办法只有一种，杀死他。被赋予了这种权限（或者说责任）的便是神殿的代行者。

 

这些对于学院毕业的巫师而言是常识。

 

鼬留下的笔记却写着不同的内容。

 

鼬叛逃后，裁判廷带走了他房间里许多物品，最后却没发现任何可疑之处，只好原物返还。这部分是因为佐助在他离开后立刻转移了很多东西，部分是因为他们无法破解鼬施加的密咒，甚至不知道类型。

 

一个优秀的密咒应该简单而安全，但同时做到这两点却不容易。鼬如此教导过他。某一次在尝试解法的时候，佐助想到了他们兄弟间互相传递消息的方式。

 

写轮眼。很简单，但并不安全，毕竟拥有它的世界上不止一人。

 

除非，你绝对信任另一个拥有者。

 

鼬的笔记里，关于黑魔法的记载是这样的：“研究黑魔法的异端组织极少，使用黑魔法的巫师却不少，每年出现的暗灵远远少于他们的数量，或许是因为反噬过程比较缓慢，但更有可能是因为其他原因。所谓的黑魔法，究竟是被谁、如何定义的？”

 

这些内容如果被发现，鼬一定会被裁判廷盯上。可是佐助觉得并没有这么简单。如果如卡卡西所说，鼬真的在进行秘密调查，谨慎如他，会把最重要的资料放在家里吗？不太可能。然而在木叶，还有哪里更适合藏东西？水月带来的裁判廷初次报告里显示，他们已经找过了太多地方，一无所获。

 

突然响起了急促的敲门声。

 

佐助打开门，水月气喘吁吁地站在那里。“我的通灵石不见了，路上找过一遍，大概落在你这了。”

 

于是佐助和他一起在屋里翻找起来。最后，两个人坐在沙发上，仰望着天花板叹气。

 

“水月，你再想想，你真的把它带出门了吗？要是一开始它就在家里的话，你把全城翻一遍也不可能找......”

 

话音突兀地中断，水月转过头，看到佐助突然站起身走向玄关。

 

“怎么了，话说到一半你要去哪？”

 

佐助拿起自己的斗篷，又把水月的斗篷扔给他。“我有一个地方非去不可。抱歉了。”

 

街道上已经渐渐开始拥挤起来，佐助奔跑在城中，因为脑海里的那个猜测而心跳不已。

 

裁判廷拥有一栋庄严宏伟的大楼。这座石砌的棕色建筑位于神殿主厅东方的不远处，地势居高临下，来访者得走一段时间的上坡路才能仰望到其门廊。

 

佐助停在它前面，拿出暗部的通行符文。对暗部成员来说，与裁判廷的合作总会慢慢习惯。他走进大楼与守卫打过招呼，按记忆迅速找到了旧档案处的位置。这里存放着过去数十年间的材料，时不时有人过来查找。

 

如果想防止某些东西被裁判廷找到，最好的办法就是一开始就把它放到裁判廷里。整个木叶城里，只有这里是他们绝不会去搜查的地方。

 

如果这是鼬的想法，佐助不会觉得意外。他开启写轮眼，结合魔力探查的术式搜索书架间是否有他所熟悉的鼬的精神力。虽然这一层非常广阔，但鼬应该会把东西放在暗部成员常来的区域，这样才不会引人注意。

 

终于，在一个角落里，他找到了想要的东西。 

 

他仔细地检查了这份档案，没有被施术的痕迹。于是佐助打开它，里面是厚厚一沓材料。第一张纸上是熟悉的字迹。

 

“在六层也没有找到关于它的记录，这反而支持了那个理论。看来木叶已经不能再提供有用的线索。接下来就是晓了。

 

在此之前，这些资料有必要托付出去。谁有权赦免理想中诞生的罪恶？何况这样下去，总有一天真正的仪式会被取代。谎言可以拯救人，但有的谎言不该存在。”

 

佐助读到这里，突然发现纸的边缘有蓝色光芒闪烁，字迹开始如融化般流散。

 

“糟了，是防窥咒！”

 

几秒后，他的面前只剩下一沓白纸。

 

为了防止指定对象之外的人看到内容，这个术式会在启动后令字迹暂时消失，直到施术者亲自解开。虽然检查过一次，但显然，鼬的能力超过了他的估计。

 

鼬这个笨蛋，谨慎过头了吧。佐助罕见地对哥哥产生了莫名的怒气。错过解开一切谜团的机会，佐助丧气地靠在背后的架子上。他不由自主地开始回顾，到底哪个环节做错了，如果自己再强一些，是不是就能避免这个结果？

 

在情绪彻底陷入泥沼前，佐助想起还有该做的事，他拿出笔将刚才看到的部分默写下来，放入怀中。哀叹过去的错误不如计划未来的行动。他打起精神，卧底任务开始前，他还有必须去见的人。

 

 

两个月后，诺瓦兰镇。这个小城距离木叶城不算太远，由于交通便利人员混杂，是一些异端组织的聚集地。佐助和水月加入的这个组织听命于晓，自称为“辰”。最主要的任务就是招募愿意加入黑魔法研究的巫师。

 

这是他们在小镇上混入的第一个组织。在邻镇他们进过两个，没得到什么有价值的情报。

 

两个月以来，他们继续扮演两个没什么反叛经验的新人巫师。水月加入时用的理由是“土地被祭司夺走了。”而佐助的理由则是“家人被代行者误杀。”

 

那时，负责审查的大叔纠正道：“在这我们不叫他们代行者，神殿的人都穿着白袍，我们也这么叫他们。顺便一提，用黑魔法的巫师叫灰袍。”

 

“那晓的巫师呢，我听说他们都穿画着火焰的黑袍，难道叫黑袍？”水月问。

 

“笨，穿黑袍的人那么多，这样叫怎么行。而且晓的巫师就那么几个，用不着什么代称。”

 

“加入晓是不是特别困难？”佐助问道。

 

“唉，废话。只有特别强的巫师才能被首领认可。你们俩这样的，再去修行二十年吧。”

 

尽管这样说，大叔还是让他们加入了辰。他来自艾塔大陆，擅长风系魔法，据说航海经验非常丰富，甚至有过自己的船队。他要求水月和佐助称呼他为渡鸦，又给他们各自取了代号。

 

辰的规模并不大，数十人分为几个小队行动。他们的小队以渡鸦为首，最近的活动是帮助那些被流放的异端巫师，顺便招募他们——诺瓦兰镇是去往流放地的必经之地。

 

这一天，渡鸦的小队从镇外的森林里救走了三个被押送的巫师。夜里，所有人都聚在酒馆里。水月和佐助坐在角落，围观渡鸦如何劝说巫师们。

 

“你觉得这次的巫师里会有愿意加入的吗？这是最后一个了。”水月小声问。

 

佐助沉默了一会儿。他潜入不久后就发现，招募其实很困难，因为大部分所谓的异端巫师不过是因为得罪领主或者商会首领这类原因被送上法庭，负责裁判的当地祭司则草草做出判决。

 

“我只看出他的情绪很低沉。”

 

水月交叉双手放在头后叹道，“渡鸦的方式效率还是太低了。他总是不问缘由先把人给救下，而且从不用诱惑和强迫的技巧。”

 

此时，房间中央的渡鸦和他对面的巫师一起站了起来，他们握了握手。

 

“你不愿意我们也不会勉强。愿你的旅途顺利。”

 

巫师向所有人道过谢便离开了。渡鸦照例发表了一番鼓励的话，又給大家买了酒。于是酒馆里原本沉闷的气氛渐渐消散，转而被歌声和喧闹取代。

 

聚会到了深夜，佐助在二层露台的桌旁找到了渡鸦的身影。

 

“大叔，请教我如何不干活又能拿到经费。”

 

渡鸦转过头，盯着佐助看了一会儿。“你这小子刚来的时候可没这么讨人嫌啊。算了。你是怎么看出来的？”

 

“你的做法不够好，这大家都看出来了。不过他们都信任你，也不会提出异议。你是不会改进的，因为你的目的已经达到了，对吧？”

 

“嗯，招募巫师只是附带，我只是想给白袍捣捣乱。”渡鸦饮尽杯中酒。

 

“我本以为你很支持晓的做法。”

 

“算不上。黑魔法很多巫师都在用，甚至包括一些白袍，因为有些术式是公认安全的，不会让人丧失心智。不过晓的研究不一样，他们的目的是学习那些被埋藏在黑暗中千年的术式，不惜一切代价。这太危险了，我不想操纵人加入。”

 

“原来如此，你虽不积极，但也并不反对吧。你不担心黑魔法会唤醒远古生物吗？”

 

渡鸦将手里的酒杯扔开，大笑道：“哈哈哈，应该担心，所有人都该担心。幽灵岛巨龙事件的时候，也确实有很多人担心。盟约之战会重现吗？希斯路姆这次会被毁掉多少？可是少年，黑魔法很强，你明白这是什么意思吗？”

 

佐助没说话。渡鸦看起来已经醉了。

 

“就好像，对了，就像是你对着一个姑娘唱情歌的时候，会在意之后得赔上十几年养孩子吗？黑魔法就是舞会上最美的那个姑娘。”

 

渡鸦摇头。“没人能禁止黑魔法，连木叶神殿也在和黄金教团合作，真是好笑，哈哈哈。”

 

“大叔，你又在吹牛，木叶巫师的实力数一数二，怎么可能和他们合作。”

 

“不不，这可是雪鸮的情报，绝不会有错。他现在估计还在被教团追杀呢。唉，那孩子真可惜......”他仰靠在椅子上，渐渐陷入沉睡。

 

佐助想，卧底任务可以结束了。登上二楼后，他就开始施展暗示咒，令渡鸦卸下了所有防备心。明早醒来后，他会忘记刚才的对话。

 

临行前，卡卡西找到佐助与水月，给了他们真正的任务。卡卡西在接手木叶的巫师失踪案时发现了神殿牵涉其中的证据，换言之，他们中存在叛徒。公开调查并不明智，线索指向在木叶附近活动的异端组织，于是卡卡西决定让他们以参加卧底行动的理由进行调查。

 

获取晓的情报并非真正的目的，寻找神殿的背叛者才是。

 

佐助架起渡鸦，将他从寒冷的露台带回室内。


	7. Chapter 7

诺瓦兰镇的护城河从寒冬中复苏，光亮的镜面一夜之间破碎，冰块之间互相挤压碰撞，发出的声音足以令浅眠的人醒来。清晨的日光洒在河面，波光流转间难得有了些许暖意。沿河森林边里的两个人却无心感受春之讯息。

 

“你是说木叶神殿在和黄金教团合作？”水月差点跳了起来。

 

“不一定是真的，需要继续查。”

 

“神殿腐败、黑魔法流行之类的我还在法兰大陆的时候就知道了，对你们维林洛没报过期待，可黄金教团是一群疯子啊，堂堂木叶神殿竟然……”水月像一团泥一样黏在树上。

 

佐助想，他差点忘记水月和他一样是异乡人了。鬼灯其实是个典型的法兰巫师，擅长水系魔法。在火元素受到祝福的木叶从未发挥过最好的实力。

 

“对了，我想起来了，你不是维林洛人吧。”水月直起身子。“我记得南贺群岛上没有圣树，也没有神殿。宇智波一族不需要祝福就能使用瞳术，写轮眼不会因为受祝福的元素不同而变化。你哥哥也因此经常被派去其他大陆执行任务......”水月突然不说话了。

 

佐助看出了他的犹豫，说道：“想说什么不用顾虑，你以为我听过多少关于他的议论？”

 

“我只是刚想到，鼬从木叶离开后，巫师失踪案也就再没发生过，他与这件事会不会有关系。”水月观察着佐助的表情。

 

“嗯，你说的有道理。”

 

佐助只是点点头，看起来十分冷静。水月叹道：“我明白了，虽然有道理，但你觉得另有真相对吧。我能理解。不过我很好奇，假如鼬真的背叛木叶，什么样的证据能说服你相信？还是说，只有他亲口承认才行？”

 

佐助沉默了。从河面刮起一阵风，沉积的枯叶在他们身边飞舞盘旋，气温骤降。

 

最后他回答：“我相信他。”

 

声音并不大，若是风再烈些恐怕就听不清了，可水月早已从佐助的眼睛里读出了答案。

 

“是吗。扯远了。我们应该尽快找个理由离开这里去找雪鸮。”

 

佐助点点头。“我已经向卡卡西送出消息，在他回复前，我们可以先查一查。”

 

 

卡卡西爬上山脊。雾气翻涌，他几乎看不清前方山谷中向东方流去的溪水。云层的阴影下，森林的绿意愈加沁人。

 

木叶西郊的群山在春天是人们出游时的首选，只是这个偏僻的山谷并没有什么人气。卡卡西望向城区，白色的建筑群在阳光下仍然闪耀，那是巫师们使役风的结果。木叶人不喜欢阴雨天。

 

再过不久便是君影草开花的时候。它盛放时，连绵的绿叶下，白色的花朵会如同成串低垂的铃铛，在风中轻轻摇动。这片风景是卡卡西每年春天都会出现在此的理由。

 

君影草是原产自南贺群岛的花，以前的一个友人曾经这样对他说。卡卡西下意识地抚摸了一下被遮起来的左眼。

 

后来，暗部里来了新人，也是一个宇智波。卡卡西早听说过学院里天才巫师的名字，在人们的议论中，他如星辰般明亮。他们第一次见面时，那个少年从书本前抬头对他微笑，随后起身与他握手。彬彬有礼，气质泠然出尘。

 

鼬对所有人都态度一致，并不因地位不同而有所区别。卡卡西想，这固然可以说是一种亲切，但也可以说是一种疏离。他的真诚无需怀疑，人人都给予信任便是证据，但卡卡西偶尔会觉得鼬的眼睛像是幽静的湖面，映出世界，水下却一片朦胧。

 

他们保持着良好而普通的前后辈关系，直到某个平常的春日早晨。

 

那天卡卡西前往西郊赏花，谷中依旧只有三两游人。他在山坡上铺好白布，摆上酒食。正当他望着流云出神时，有人呼唤他的名字，卡卡西转身，鼬从树影中现身。

 

知道鼬尚未成年，卡卡西递给他一杯酪浆。注意到少年的目光流连于酒壶，卡卡西忍住笑意移开了视线。林涧鸟鸣声中，鼬突然问他，是否知道君影草的传说。卡卡西点点头，说起南贺群岛上的花海，还有故事里英雄的旅途和战斗。

 

鼬听的时候露出了微笑。他说，在木叶，卡卡西是他遇到的第一个知道这个故事的人。细碎的树影在杯中轻轻摇晃，卡卡西心里忽然一动。

 

无论建立起多少声名和功绩，无论与多少人欢笑交谈，宇智波鼬始终是个流亡者。他可以去往所有的大陆和海洋，唯一无法抵达的就是故乡。

 

于是卡卡西说出那个逝去友人的往事。鼬听完后看着天空说，原来如此。

 

他没有像别人一样道歉，或者说请节哀，接着转移话题，而是说起了似乎无关的事情。

 

他告诉卡卡西，在群岛上，每当有族人死去时，人们会举行盛大的海葬。他们熄灭岛上所有灯火，然后祈祷星光指引行船航向大海。宇智波一族相信这样一来，人的灵魂最终会回到神的居所。

 

我想你的朋友小时候应该见过这一幕。

 

最后鼬这样说。

 

他们从那天起成为了朋友。

 

后来卡卡西离开暗部去往学院，又认识了鼬的弟弟。佐助有着和他相似的面容，只是眼神里更多的是纯真。

 

那之后的两年，赏花就变成了三个人一起。

 

今年花开的时候，卡卡西想，恐怕连我也不会来了。他靠在树干上，闭上眼听溪水潺潺声。

 

圣树的光芒已经非常黯淡，落叶或许就在今年。暗部队长接下来会变得更加繁忙。

 

佐助在开始任务前，给了卡卡西两份资料。一是前代主祭关于地下祭祀场的报告，一是鼬藏在裁判廷里的笔记。昨夜，佐助还送回了关于神殿祭司与黄金教团合作的情报。

 

卡卡西一夜未眠，这一切引导出的某些猜想扰得他十分不安。

 

他到地下祭祀场勘察过几次，发现那里有大型魔法施展的痕迹。遗迹已经废弃多年，到底是谁能在高等祭司管辖的地方施术？

 

而鼬在笔记里提及“真正的仪式”，如果指的是天生之术，那么他很可能发现了有人在研究取代天生之术的方法，那方法想必十分可疑，因为鼬用“罪恶”与“谎言”来形容。可假如研究的人是一般的巫师，鼬为什么要如此谨慎？他完全可以上报然后采取行动。

 

如果对方恰好和他在一个组织里，级别还高于他，一切便合理了。如果是这样，那么牵涉其中的就是高等祭司，甚至可能包括主祭。

 

鼬离开木叶后，巫师失踪案再没发生。裁判廷未能找到鼬与此有关的证据，可是卡卡西想，这只是某种巧合吗？那个时间从木叶消失的不止是鼬，还有死在他瞳术下的高等祭司们。

 

如果神殿里与黄金教团合作的是同一群人，那么这一切彼此联系的信息背后就暗示着可怕的阴谋与背叛。

 

然而，就算鼬发现了高层的阴暗秘密，他为什么会选择直接杀了他们？这太过残暴简单，不像鼬的风格。

 

卡卡西看过那天的报告。当夜，鼬的小队成员临时接到高等祭司的命令，前往城南的炼金武器工厂里执行任务，而鼬本人的行踪不明。第二天清晨，数位祭司被发现死于神殿西侧的议事厅。随后工厂也传来不幸的消息。虽然巫师们并非被瞳术杀死，但现场留下了一块属于宇智波鼬的铭牌。

 

按照暗部的传统，每个巫师都会随身佩戴两块秘银铭牌，这是为了方便队友识别伤亡者的身份。

 

裁判廷认为那是鼬匆忙中遗失的。卡卡西却认为鼬不可能犯下这样的错误。杀死他们的真是鼬吗？

 

解开这些谜团的关键便在于佐助接下来的行动。

 

一阵寒风呼啸而过，卡卡西抬头，大片的乌云正迅速向山谷涌来。几片新绿的叶子从枝头掉落。要下雨了。卡卡西想，木叶城永远阳光明媚，人们不会在意这里发生的事。他喃喃地说，“鼬，你一直不习惯这件事吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

雪鸮吹熄蜡烛，打开通风口攀了上去。他在黑暗中小心地移动着，旅馆里其他房间里的声音不断从下方传来。过了一会儿，他爬到一个空房间的上方。挪开挡板，雪鸮跳了进去。他走到门边侧耳倾听，走廊里一切正常。

 

他换上一身夜行黑衣，从床下拿出一只匕首别在腰间，坐在了床边。

 

这个小镇所在的沙漠，是被称为“巫师墓场”的地带。

 

希斯路姆全境有五株圣树，每个大陆上的主要神殿都守护着一株。女神给予的奇迹以树为中心向外扩展，在边缘处形成一个环形的光带，在其覆盖范围之内，气候宜人万物生长。每株圣树祝福的元素各有侧重，在艾塔大陆上，风元素受到最多的祝福，因此出身于那里的巫师大部分主攻风系魔法。

 

雪鸮曾经也是这样。不过自从来到这座边境上的小镇之后，他已经一个多月没再说出任何咒语。这里在光带之外，是没有奇迹庇佑的地方，巫师毫无用武之地。

 

最初的巫师墓场如何诞生已经不可考，能确定的是，有一些是人为所致。随着圣树的衰弱，巫师们使用魔法越来越困难。作为应对，祭司长们减少了光带覆盖的范围，这样一来光带内部的元素浓度便能提高，代价是让各个教区边境越来越多的地方沦为巫师墓场。领主会象征性地派一些士兵维护秩序，不过所有人都很清楚，这些地区将成为冒险者的乐土。

 

小镇上能见到各种人，除了巫师，这正是雪鸮选择来这里的理由。黄金教团从不原谅叛教者，追杀时不计成本。不过一个巫师再怎么躲藏，也不会自寻死路去到光带之外吧？雪鸮希望黄金教团拥有这种常识。他打算待上几个月，等教团完全失去他的踪迹，再到另一个大陆重新开始。

 

然而，今天有些事情不太对劲。从铁匠铺回旅馆的路上，他察觉到异常的视线。尽管换了几条路线，异样感并没有消失。所以雪鸮决定换到他以另一个身份租下的房间里。

 

深夜，月色清明。走廊上十分安静，顶层的客人似乎都已经睡着了。

 

有细碎的脚步声响起。雪鸮一跃而起，投过门缝看向自己的房间，有两道人影在门前晃动。果然还是被盯上了！他迅速打开窗户，爬上屋顶。沿着屋顶走一段后，他毫不犹豫跳进一个狭窄巷道中。这条小巷尽头，有一条秘密的地下通道通向镇外。这是抵达光带内邻镇的捷径，在那里，作为一个巫师，他还有机会。

 

雪鸮静悄悄地潜行着，突然被什么东西狠狠地撞上了。紧接着是什么碎裂的声音，在寂静的夜里，非常响亮。

 

“嘿，注意看路啊。”一个身穿黑色斗篷的少年站在雪鸮面前，脚下是一地陶瓷碎片。还没来得及道歉，雪鸮听到身后传来骚动声。他推开少年向前奔跑，关上巷道尽头地面的石板时，他看到了追来的五六个黑衣身影。

 

地下通道里路径复杂，黑暗无光，回到地面时，雪鸮凭借熟悉甩开了他们一段距离。他拿出一块布遮住脸，跑向雾气弥漫的东方。

 

前方将是一段危险的路，他得通过腐沼上的石桥。这个出城方式几乎没人会用，腐沼相当宽广，毒气弥漫，水温很高，其中没有任何活物。狭长的石桥在多年的腐蚀中也变得相当危险。

 

接近石桥的时候，雪鸮感到灼热的风扑面而来。他犹豫了一瞬，一支箭呼啸着从耳后擦过。那支箭落在水面，并未下沉，而是变黑，朽烂，最终化为泡沫。

 

雪鸮心里一沉，开始奔跑。毒气令他的嗓子无比疼痛，脚下不断有碎石落下。身后嘈杂的脚步声紧随不舍。又一支箭，这次射中了大腿。他踉跄着跪在地上。在剧痛中，他强撑着抬头，看向对岸的天空，除了星星什么都没有，光带是隐形的。一瞬间，他怀疑起它是不是真的存在。

 

雪鸮将视线转回前方，他愣住，随后笑了出来。面对绝望，并不存在正确的反应方式。

 

石桥尽头有个人影。

 

雪鸮深呼吸一次，从腰间抽出匕首。在被追上前，或许能先与那个伏兵过上两招。他忍住腿上的剧痛，站了起来。

 

人影向他走来，雾气中面容逐渐清晰。是一个少年，月光在他脸上投下深深的阴影，明艳的红色瞳仁摄人心魄。

 

这是雪鸮晕倒前最后看到的景象。

 

醒来的时候，雪鸮发现自己在陌生的床上。他打量着四周，房间里是典型的旅馆布置。桌旁坐着一个人。

 

“你已经没事了，伤口的毒问题不大。”那个人说道。“我们来讨论一下酬劳问题。”

 

雪鸮觉得一阵头痛，他坐起身。“你不是和他们一起的？”

 

“我是巫师，不是杀手。黄金教团大概已经收到消息说你死在了腐沼。不过用幻术很消耗精神力的，我希望你回答我一些问题。”

 

“你对他们用了幻术吗，在墓场里竟然还能使用魔法？......对了，你的那双眼睛，宇智波的瞳术吗。”雪鸮脸上写满了好奇心。“那么，你是叛逃的那个，还是留下的那个？”

 

少年轻轻叹了一口气。“你这人根本不听别人说话啊。”他倒了一杯水走到床边。“并没有差别。”

 

雪鸮接过杯子。“谢谢。什么没有差别？”

 

“你不会明白的。到我提问了。你以前是个情报贩吧，为什么会加入黄金教团？”

 

雪鸮靠在枕头上悠然回答：“为了学习。你知道，教团相信巨龙爱好黄金，信徒都热衷收集它。教团积累的财富绝对超过你的想象。弄清他们的关系网对我很有用。”

 

“教团为什么要和木叶合作？”

 

雪鸮心下一惊，这件事他只向几个朋友提过。看来巫师是为木叶而找上自己。用救命之恩来换这些情报吗，他想，这笔交易对自己其实很划算。

 

“错了。教团并不知道和他们交易的那个组织背后是白袍。我能看出来是因为我待过太多异端组织。”

 

“他们交易了什么？”

 

“用大量宝石换了一个术式。那些白袍太缺乏经验了，换做是我就会多换一些，不然别人会留意到你真正想要的那个。他们换的术式我还记得，叫秽土转生。据说几百年来，教团是唯一还持有它的组织。”

 

“秽土转生？那是个什么样的术？”

 

“用来召唤人类的灵魂。他们都说它是个没什么用的黑魔法。”雪鸮耸耸肩。

 

“为什么？”少年皱起了眉头。

 

“代价太大了。仪式要求多人参与，施术者还非常可能丧失心智。而且这个术据说会打开异界之门，带来灾难。最关键的是，召唤出的灵魂没有意识，只能被施术者操纵。要是它能做施术者做不到的事还好些，这样根本没什么用啦。”

 

少年没有再说话。过了不知多久，他走到窗边，拉开帘子无言地看着远方。阳光如同碎金洒在他身上，雪鸮觉得少年的脸看起来仿佛透明。

 

雪鸮不太喜欢这样的沉默，他开口道：“昨晚的一切都是你们策划的吧？巷道里那家伙和你是一起的。那里平日根本不会有人经过，别说还带着瓷器什么的。”

 

巫师转过头笑了。“没错。不安排你死一次，教团会继续追杀你。不过，不是昨晚。因为中毒，你昏迷了一天多。”

 

他走到桌旁收拾包裹，随后走到门边。“有缘再见。”

 

雪鸮连忙喊道：“嘿，你这人不错，我再免费送你一个情报吧。占星师们都在说今年神归节圣树就会落叶，你对祭典有兴趣的话现在赶回木叶还来得及！”

 

巫师转过身说：“对了，我也有个情报可以免费送给你。巨龙根本不爱黄金。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

他没回答，而是打开了门，走了出去。

 

雪鸮觉得少年的眼睛有那么一瞬又变成了红色。

 

 

“你怎么知道？”雪鸮最后问了这样的问题。

 

因为群岛上黄金的剧院顶曾在龙爪下化为齑粉，带着这个想法，佐助走出旅馆。

 

他走到宽敞的街道上，心里终于轻松了一些。明亮的阳光是真实的，这份温暖是真实的。在这世界上，能如此确定的东西越来越少了。

 

卡卡西在信里提出的推测如今可以被雪鸮的说法所支持。高等祭司们在研究某种代替天生之术的方法，为此不惜和教团进行黑魔法交易，而且还在城中找巫师当试验对象。为什么是秽土转生，恐怕和天生之术的代价有关。

 

多年来人们一直相信，只有纯洁高贵的灵魂可以令天生之术成功，无论完整或是不完整也罢，他们一定都被圣树所认可。如果被认可过一次的灵魂会被再次认可，那么一旦用秽土转生召唤出历代主祭的灵魂，再操纵他们来施天生之术，仪式便一定会成功。

 

这样一来，祭典的主持者便无需再为仪式付出任何代价。佐助想，神殿或许已经这样做过了。前代主祭是不是在过去的记录中找到了相关的证据？

 

鼬发现的就是这个秘密吧。他认为祭司们极有可能对外隐瞒这件事，阿多尼斯祭将成为弥天大谎。

 

佐助走到小镇中心的喷泉广场边坐下。和水月约定的时间还早，他拿出笔开始给卡卡西写信。可是一边写，他的心思已经飘到了别处。

 

真相依旧有若干不明之处，但就结果而言，秽土转生不会再被实施，神殿的名声得到保全，木叶仍然是个安宁的城市，而鼬成为了残忍的背叛者。

 

鸽子的振翅声响起，广场地面上掠过数个影子。佐助想起了鼬的乌鸦。去年这个时候，他收到过鼬的一次讯息，那之后乌鸦再没来过。压抑已久的相思此刻突然如烟花一般绽开。佐助站起身，看向天空。

 

如此湛蓝而渺远。

 

这个世界非常广阔，你可以去往任何地方，拥有任何梦想。

 

鼬曾经这样对他说。

 

我大概是迷路了，哥哥。佐助想。哪里能找到一份地图，告诉我抵达如何你身边？


	9. Chapter 9

回到木叶的路上，佐助和水月发现许多城市都在提前为庆典做准备。披挂的彩灯，穿过街道的绳索，飘荡在各处的炊香味，拥挤的商店和市场。各地风俗有一些差异，但热闹的气氛却是一致的。阿多尼斯祭在春天举行，一年中月光最明亮的那天就是祭典日，之后便是持续两旬的狂欢节。虽然只有在木叶能亲眼目睹祭典仪式，但庆典却是属于希斯路姆全境的。

 

“佐助，你不觉得这气氛有些过于热烈吗？”水月说。

 

“大家很担忧。落叶太早了，比预计的早太多。”佐助含着糖果，说话有些不清楚。

 

“嗯？你有没有好好听我的问题？”

 

“正是因为担忧，才会显得更欢乐。或许是为了自我安慰吧，人的心理很奇怪的。”

 

“是吗。要说担忧，恐怕全城都找不出比我们更担忧的人了。知道太多有时候就是这么麻烦啊。一会儿见。”水月抱怨着走进市场。

 

祭典，佐助也很多年没有参加了。在南贺群岛，每年总有一次祭典，它总是举行在月色最暗的那天，也就是雪见日。佐助记得，祭典的最高潮是表演伊邪那岐之舞。岛上的所有巫师都要穿上繁复的衣服，戴上银色的面具，在祭坛上跳舞。那支舞非常复杂，要求也很严格，绝对不能出错。为此，每年都要练习很长时间。据说这是宇智波一族最重要的传统之一。

 

那支舞究竟是为何而跳呢？佐助以前偶尔会想到这个问题，却总是忘记去问鼬。鼬在开眼之后，便得到了参与的资格，不过他其实只跳过一次。那是在佐助八岁，也就是鼬十三岁的那年。不幸的是，当时佐助生了重病，整个月都在伊赛尔大陆治疗，从头到尾没看到鼬排练的样子。

 

明天就是祭典日了。他们一路骑最快的马，甚至还用佐助的召唤兽飞了一段时间，勉强能在阿多尼斯祭开始时赶回木叶。卡卡西的信里说今年木叶的安全可能有些问题。由于国王的要求，一些学院里最优秀的巫师被派到了王都。暗部里有几个小队也不得不去周围的城镇解决突然增加的暗灵事件。

 

他们本想连夜提前赶回木叶，但旅途中他们为解决城镇委托的各种问题已经耗费不少精神力，不能得到休息的话，即便赶回去也派不上用场。于是佐助在订下旅店房间后便与水月上了街。

 

与水月约好了回去的时间，佐助便来到一座塔楼上。黄昏时刻，整个小镇都笼罩在一种奇妙的氛围中。佐助观望着街上的人群，突然察觉到一丝异样。 

 

他开启写轮眼，却没发现任何异常，他只注意到了几个外表有些怪异的人。酒馆旁有一个留着深蓝色长发的高个男性，脸上画着几条类似鱼鳃的花纹。画廊前有一个红色短发的清秀少年，正与同伴争论些什么。他的同伴将一部分头发高高束起，左眼被垂发遮挡。

 

狂欢节上会有打扮得更奇怪的人，佐助猜想他们或许在为此做准备。天完全黑下来后，他返回了旅店。

 

 

第二天，他们没能按时抵达木叶。出城前，小镇上突然受到了魔物的袭击，护城河也被瘴气笼罩。解决完这些后，他们已经比原定计划晚了两个时辰。

 

木叶的城门处已经没什么人了，卫兵检查了两人的徽章，祝他们祭典玩得愉快便放行了。即便离神殿还很遥远，人群的喧闹声已经依稀可以听到。

 

“你现在去神殿，或许还能赶上。”水月抬头，一轮圆月正悬挂于高天中。

 

佐助点点头，便向神殿的方向开始奔跑。大蛇丸之前给水月传讯，要他回木叶后先去学院。尽管不明白是何含义，水月还是决定回城后与佐助分头行动。

 

街道上一片黑暗。人们此时都聚集在城北的广场观看仪式。佐助听说过，全城在仪式开始后会熄灭所有光源，只有山顶圣树的光芒照亮天空。他急促地奔跑在街上，一种莫名的不安在心中逐渐扩散。两旁的房屋如此幽静地矗立，看起来有些陌生。

 

远处的人声越来越大了。这是理所当然的，他正在迅速接近广场。

 

不对，听起来其中不止是兴奋，还有恐惧和咒骂。佐助抬头，北方的天空异常地亮了起来，不是圣光的银白，而是橘红。他矫捷地爬上附近最高的屋顶，发现城中起火了。不止是广场，整个上城区各处都有火焰，人们叫喊着四散奔逃。

 

佐助震惊之下心中浮现出疑惑，火对于任何巫师而言都不会是个问题，为何城中会陷入如此混乱？一阵闪光打断了他的思绪。山顶出现了强烈的魔力波动，只有大型魔法才能在那么远的距离下被察知。可是月亮还未升到最高处，那力量不可能来自仪式。

 

看来是有计划的袭击。佐助得出了结论，恐怕部署在城区的巫师都已经......他跳下屋顶，思考着究竟该去城中救人还是赶去山顶的神殿。

 

身后传来一阵清脆的铃声，佐助警觉地回头，是一个熟悉的身影，他还没来得及说话，眼前便为黑暗所笼罩。

 

 

怀念的天花板。空气中总是给人安心感的香味。佐助坐起身，意识到自己正在鼬的床上。他感到非常疲惫，残存的精神力连开启写轮眼都做不到。

 

他木然地下床，向窗户走去，外面似乎很吵闹。这时，房门被打开了。佐助转身，看到鼬拿着一个杯子走了进来。

 

哥哥看起来没太大变化，佐助想，长高了一些，下颌线更锋利了，可眉眼间优雅依旧。黑亮的长发依旧垂在肩旁，衬得他白皙的锁骨更加显眼。

 

鼬走进房间，就好像这是一个平常的假日下午，他做了点心来找佐助。

 

“哥哥。”佐助一时之间忘了木叶，忘了自己的处境，本能地扑到鼬的怀中。杯子咚地掉在地上，碎了一地。

 

鼬拍了拍他的背。：“我回来了。”

 

佐助紧拥着他，希望这个瞬间可以变成永恒。

 

片刻后，佐助像是从梦中惊醒一般抬起头。

 

“你那时的苦衷，我都知道了。还有，现在木叶一定遭到了袭击，我们得做点什么。”

 

“是吗，告诉我，你知道了些什么？”鼬轻轻将他从怀中拉开，低头问道。

 

佐助感到奇怪，为何鼬的态度如此不紧不慢。

 

但他还是回答。“你查出了秽土转生的丑闻，被高等祭司盯上，所以才会发生那天晚上的事，不是吗？”

 

鼬的动作停顿了一下，“没想到你竟然查到了这个地步，不愧是我优秀的弟弟。”

 

佐助从这夸赞的话语中听到了一丝冰冷。有什么事情不对劲。

 

“那么，你觉得我是被迫杀了他们，并不是背叛木叶？”

 

佐助点点头。

 

“那你又如何解释我的队员们的死？”

 

“我看过报告，现场只是掉落了你的铭牌而已，我想是有人想嫁祸于你。”佐助犹豫着说出他的猜测。

 

“原来如此。”鼬温柔地回答，他放开佐助的手臂，走向落地窗，刷地拉开帘子，转过身来。

 

天空已经被火光映成了红色，光线勾勒出鼬的身影，黑色晓袍上火焰仿佛正在燃烧。他俊美的脸上仍带着浅笑，但笑容里的温柔已经消失。血色的写轮眼开启，青年站在那里，似一朵盛放的红莲，已融入这个疯狂的、充满血腥与死亡的夜。

 

佐助站在房间中央，突然感到恐惧。他强迫自己摆脱这种感受，走向鼬。鼬突然说。

 

“这风景很美，不是吗。大蛇丸现在应该已经杀掉了主祭，我就来告诉你真相吧。”

 

“很遗憾。他们确实是死在了我手里。”

 

鼬缓缓向他走来，语气平静地叙述道。

 

“0124死于胸口的贯穿伤，一把附魔的剑刺穿了他。0126死于断头，切口非常平整。0146死于心脏破裂，她的左胸上应该还留着一柄炼金匕首。0173身上应该有三处致命伤，分别在......”

 

佐助觉得自己失去了时间感，鼬的话听起来有一个世纪那么长。可他不自觉地想，这全部与报告一致。

 

“我不是亲眼见到，而是亲自做了。不如让你体会一下当时的感受吧。很久没用了，月读的回忆共享之术，你有没有怀念呢？”鼬终于走到佐助面前，握住了他的双手。

 

随即他被那双万花筒写轮眼带入了那个夜晚。不是视觉的回忆，也不是听觉或者嗅觉，而是触觉。佐助感到自己握住了某种武器。先是金属的冰凉，然后刺入了什么，温暖而黏腻的液体沾在手上。随后是切断硬物，剑柄上传来均匀的震动。某种布料擦去了手上的液体，新的冰凉，这次是长矛，投掷出去的速度很快，因为掌心传来热度.....

 

那是再现的回忆，并非幻术也不是梦境。一切完全复制了那个夜晚鼬所经历的事。

 

佐助忍住了呕吐感。他甩开鼬，后退几步靠在了墙上。共感再次消耗了他的精神力，他已经快无法站立。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为他们很了解我，这样的敌人很碍事。至于高层祭司，没错，他们对我调查仪式十分不满。所以，在我决定要送什么见面礼给晓的时候，人选不必再犹豫。而且，他们手里的其他情报对我进入晓很有帮助，死人没有秘密，对吧。”鼬微笑着，用餐后聊天一般的语气对他解释。

 

佐助摇头，“我不明白，进入晓就这么重要吗？”

 

“不，那只是计划的一环而已。真正重要的是宇智波一族的复兴。我已经找回了传说中失落的那个魔法，伊邪那岐。晓没有利用价值了。”

 

“复兴？什么意思？”

 

鼬微微蹙眉，“卡卡西没有把我的信给你吗？不，你看起来已经知道当年的真相了。那你不可能不懂我的意思。”最后一句里出现了一丝怒气。

 

不知何时房间里的光已经熄灭了，黑暗中唯有万花筒写轮眼的红色闪耀着。

 

“我以为你一直在调查圣树的事。”

 

鼬深吸一口气，将双手撑在墙壁上，佐助被困在其间。

 

“当然需要这么说，否则主祭怎么可能允许我进入暗部？那棵树根本无关紧要，它对宇智波而言毫无意义。我们的瞳术比白银系魔法更加古老而且强大，圣树衰弱只会影响别的巫师，与我们无关。至于黑魔法……如今异端组织到处都是，这些人根本不明白，妄图掌握完全不了解的力量，迟早会付出代价。晓也一样。”

 

佐助觉得鼬的话无比清晰却又无比难解。但他内心深处有个声音却在低语，不，你从一开始就理解鼬的意思，只是不愿承认罢了。你感到恐惧，正因你深知那是真相，否则又为什么要害怕？

 

“他们会互相斗争，而我们，只需要等待即可。我亲爱的弟弟，你看，获胜其实非常简单。跟我走吧，神殿将会衰落，最后能站在巫师界巅峰的注定是宇智波。这将是我们对世界的复仇。”

 

房间里魔力激荡，一切都在震动，窗玻璃破碎飞溅。风涌了进来，带着血与烟的味道。鼬靠得这么近，佐助几乎能从他的瞳仁里看到自己。那双眼睛里没有了往日温柔，没有了重逢欣喜，只有熊熊燃烧的复仇之火。

 

他听到世界轰然坍塌的声音。

 

不知过去了多久，佐助摇了摇头。

 

鼬再次蹙眉。“佐助，你一直都很听话。难道我的理想对你来说什么都不是吗？”

 

“理想？那么以前的鼬，全都是假的？”佐助的视线开始模糊。

 

“你会这么想也是当然的。”鼬沉默了，他关闭写轮眼，周身的气息突然转变。再开口时，声音变得有些嘶哑。

 

“以前的鼬，是啊，我非得是那样不可。你还记得刚来木叶的时候吗？那时我们只能寄人篱下，无依无靠，谁都可以欺负。”鼬喃喃地说。

 

“不过，我很有耐心，我可以等待。幼雏必须长成雄鹰，否则只能死去。我想要保护你，为此，我必须变得比任何人都要强大，还必须当一个正常的哥哥。不得不如此。佐助，你得天真地爱着这个地方，爱着这个世界，才有可能平安地长大。”

 

佐助忘记了呼吸，泪水从他的眼角划下。他伸手触摸鼬的脸，鼬一动不动。

 

“哥哥......"

 

沉默持续着，时间仿佛停止了流逝。

 

鼬的脸上浮现一个转瞬即逝的微笑。“你说过，会永远相信我。原来你无法接受这样的我吗？”

 

佐助拼命摇头。鼬受伤的表情刺痛了他的心，他有太多想说，可又完全不知道该说什么。

 

鼬看着地面没再说话，最后他抬起头来，眼睛再次变成了血红色。他按住佐助的双肩，凑近佐助的左耳，对他低语道。

 

“不，你无法拒绝我，佐助。我了解你的一切，甚至包括你越界的感情。怎么了，别挣扎，被我说中很慌乱吗？”

 

“这房间的状况一目了然。看来你终于有勇气睡在我的床上了，从以前开始你就一直想这么做，不是吗？”

 

佐助震惊地看着鼬，双耳已经彻底红了。鼬勾起嘴角，笑得相当愉快。

 

“没关系，我永远是你的哥哥，当然会原谅你。”

 

“但是，作为一个爱上哥哥的罪人，你有什么资格留在这里？所有人都会觉得你很恶心。除了我身边，你无处可去了啊……即便如此，还要拒绝我吗？”

 

鼬的吐息从耳旁掠过，佐助的脑中只剩本能在不断警告，离开这里。鼬的话语已经将他仅剩的理智碾成了灰烬。此刻佐助彻底理解了一件事，在鼬的面前，他没有武器，没有铠甲，赤身裸体，如同狂风中的枝头残叶。只要鼬愿意，他随时可能被刺穿、被划伤，流血至死。

 

佐助凝聚全部的精神力，吟诵移形咒，脱离了鼬的控制。

 

鼬转身看着气喘吁吁的佐助，眼神里流露出毫不遮掩的失望。他走向佐助，与他擦肩而过。风吹起他的黑袍，拂过佐助的鼻尖。

 

佐助再也支撑不住，半跪在地上。

 

鼬一直走到窗前，他踏上窗框，回头俯视着佐助。

 

“愚蠢。你根本不配拥有宇智波的名字。“

 

“我会再给你一次机会。七天后，风暴角。不来的话，再次相见我们便是敌人。”

 

鼬跃向血色的天空，身影随即消失。


	10. Chapter 10

上城区的安置所内，治疗术士们沉默而迅速地穿行于伤者的卧榻之间，手里捧着药品。

 

某个房间内，首席医师静音放下床边的浅蓝色帷帐，转身与病人的访客交谈起来。

 

浑身缠遍绷带的暗部队长问道：“已经两天了，佐助还没有醒过来的迹象吗？”

 

静音回答：“我们一开始判断他的昏迷是因为过度消耗精神力，但现在看来，更可能是由于暗示的影响。”

 

“你是指某些与精神力使用有关的暗示？确实有一些暗示可以让巫师陷入耗尽精神力的错觉。”

 

静音点点头。“没错。这类暗示会对人的心理造成非常大的压力，我听说过一些组织会在逼供的时候用这种方法。”

 

“有办法解咒吗？”

 

医师叹气道。“不行，贸然干预可能会造成很糟的后果。不过不用担心，我们估计两天之内他就能醒来。”

 

她放下手中的羊皮纸，换上严肃的表情。

 

“卡卡西，自来也大人已经带领一个小队开始追查晓的行踪。等情况平稳下来，你也会加入吧？这个行动，你觉得会持续多久？”

 

卡卡西很快回答：“这取决于神殿还能召集多少力量。这次袭击很有煽动性，其他教区可能也会陷入麻烦。更何况，仪式是否成功还不清楚。如果圣光在两旬之内仍未恢复，接下来会是非常艰难的一年。”

 

医师坐了下来，从怀里拿出银色的树状徽章，轻轻抚摸。“晓的这次袭击，主要目的就是破坏仪式吧？”

 

卡卡西摇头。“不一定。虽说城中的骚乱和书库的失窃看起来没有此事严重，但也可能只是某种障眼法。不过，他们的首领长门实力确实深不可测。”

 

“我明白。当时守护在外的巫师，就算有纲手大人的支援，也差点没撑过去。”她摇摇头。“不过，为什么最后是大蛇丸进入了主厅？比起他是晓的成员这件事，他攻击主祭大人更令我吃惊，明明......”静音欲言又止。

 

“没人知道主厅里究竟发生了什么。我们只知道仪式提前开始了，最后离开那里的人是大蛇丸。”

 

医师沉默了一会儿。“对了，听说鼬在下城区被目击了？”

 

“嗯，和他一起的还有一个蓝色长发的巫师。按照我们掌握的晓的行动模式，他们应该是搭档。”

 

对于攻击佐助的人的身份，他们心里有共同的猜想。但谁也没再说话。

 

帷帐内，无视周围的低语声，佐助继续沉睡着。

 

他做了一个漫长的梦。

 

梦里他又回到了群岛，变成一个不谙世事的孩子。那是个仿佛永远不会结束的夏天。阳光炽烈而干净，天空的蓝流淌到海中，坡道上的风掀起衣角。傍晚霞光中小船剪影掠过夕阳，海面升起金雾。

 

他在明亮的月光下醒来，敲响鼬的房门，然后他们一起爬上屋顶。群岛的星空璀璨得令人屏息，他在星座的名字和故事中闭上眼睛，清晨醒来时已经在自己的房间。

 

再然后他回到了那个阴雨天，第一次在某个小镇里当众使用写轮眼的那天。他全力救下匪徒手中的陌生人，得到的不是感谢，而是一句“用黑魔法的怪物”和仓皇逃离的背影。暴雨并未遮住他的视线，可行人们的目光与谩骂如刀似箭，他一路躲避，终于迷路。

 

他在陌生的屋檐下等待体力恢复，阵阵寒气逐渐裹身。朦胧睡意中，熟悉的呼唤声响起，温暖的手覆盖额前。他伏在鼬的背上，并不知道接下来听到的话他将永远不会忘记。

 

那个柔和的声音说，不要怀疑，他做了值得骄傲的事。不要记恨，人们会由于无知而犯错。不要恐惧，因为他很优秀，也因为哥哥会永远站在他的身边。

 

后来，鼬一边为他清洗身上的污渍一边说，虽然没有证据，佐助一定没哭，因为他是个坚强的孩子。不过在哥哥面前，偶尔软弱是没关系的。“总得给我留点吵架的时候用得上的把柄吧。”透过升腾的雾气，他看到那双月牙般的眼睛。

 

梦里还有学院的假期。他变回了等待几个月才能见鼬一面的学生。从湖心岛到下城区有不止一条捷径，他全部计算过，穿过花市的那条最快。他顺道捎上一捧当季的鲜花，在鼬回家前插好放在过厅里。用过晚餐后，鼬开始讲述自己又去了哪些地方，遇到了什么有趣的人。然后，鼬会用共感术与他分享记忆。

 

比如，艾塔北部的冰川将海岸线蚀刻得曲折幽深，法兰内陆的火山湖如何像宝石般镶嵌在群山中，冷海上的风暴到来前水面会骤然变得如同绸缎。

 

他凝视着鼬的眼睛，看到整个世界。

 

最后梦境突然乱了，碎了。一阵铃声从云中而来，缥缈空灵，万花筒绽放于幽暗街巷里。下一瞬，深沉优雅的低语在耳边响起：“原来你无法接受这样的我。”随即火焰包围了他们，房间里一切都融化变形，乌鸦穿越破碎的窗户飞向圣域，它的眼睛里，白银之树干枯萎靡，光芒已灭。

 

他想要起身追赶鼬，却半步也无法挪动，想要呼唤鼬的名字，却无论如何也喊不出口。最后他大汗淋漓地醒了过来。

 

 

向附近的治疗术士打听了祭典上发生的事情后，佐助留下一张字条请他交给卡卡西，离开了安置所。

 

城区里秩序已经逐渐恢复，只有人们疲惫的脸透露着混乱仍未结束的讯息。他并无心力去观察停留，直接回了家。

 

他们的屋子似乎并没有卷入骚乱。佐助关上并反锁了门。他走到二层鼬的房间，杂物散落四处，雨水从落地窗的空旷中飘入，地板边缘的玻璃碎片上有黑色污迹。大概是自己的血，佐助回想着当时的情景。

 

那是他未曾见过的鼬，残忍无情，野心勃勃，却又因他的一句话而变得脆弱。

 

他想，哥哥已经不在了，回到家里的是个陌生人，满腔恨意和狂傲。可他又觉得这种恨意和狂傲太过熟悉。熟悉得就好像，他曾经在无数深夜反复咀嚼品尝它们的滋味。

 

这当然是幻觉。在知晓真相后，很长时间里他确实无法安眠。世人或遗忘了盟约或只为自己打算，群岛本该得到援助，最后得到的却是幽灵岛的名字。这个事实压在他心里，令呼吸都变得沉重。然而，他从未放任阴暗的情感吞噬内心。他一直以为鼬也一样。

 

这幻觉似乎比现实更真实。佐助想，理当如此。因为人性有晦暗幽深的部分，理解这样的感情不需要特殊的想象力。

 

可他从未想过这是鼬的真实。

 

佐助走到桌前，从散落在地上的杂物中捡起一个笔记本。他拂去封面上的灰尘，随手翻开。上面的内容他早已记熟。他本以为这样就能多了解一点鼬，可祭典日发生的事令一切化为泡影。

 

他摊开手掌，被玻璃划伤的地方尚未完全愈合。那天，鼬应该是在街上就对他下了精神力耗尽的暗示，所以他清醒后才会感到疲惫与压力。

 

为何要这样做？佐助想，在虚弱的状态下巫师更容易受到影响，所以，这大概是鼬为了说服他一起离开而用的手段。

 

这其中没有任何尊重，和以往鼬对待自己的方式全然不同。

 

鼬真的是终于揭下了面具吗？佐助迷茫地靠着墙面坐了下来。雨势渐盛，散乱的书页在风中哗哗翻动。他已经摆脱了暗示，可现在脑海里仍然是一团乱麻，痛苦不堪。

 

如果那天鼬所说的是真的，那么他当然错了。鼬本可以追求正义，却将它如同破布一般点燃，扔在街角。他要的是泪水冲刷泪水，鲜血覆盖鲜血。

 

他将犯下罪过，或许已经犯下。他将带来杀戮与混乱。世人将见证新的仇恨诞生，更多的暴力蹂躏全境。

 

佐助感到胸中气息凝滞。他想，可难道我有审判的权力，拯救的义务？不对，我没有任何资格。如果这世上有一个人能理解他的悲哀，那只能是我。可我从未真正与他并肩而立。

 

用月读共感时，鼬与他分享的全都是美好的回忆。可是，在冰川的绝景背后，是持续吹了一万年的寒风；在翠绿的火山湖不远处，活火山灼热的岩浆仍在流淌；暴风雨中的冷海凶狠残虐，曾夺走无数水手的生命。

 

这些事情，鼬从不向他展示。

 

远方雷声滚滚，预示着这场春雨还将持续。冷雨随着大风侵入室内，佐助半边身子都已经湿透，他却毫无知觉。

 

他开始想，曾经有多少个夜晚，自己在鼬的身边安然入睡，全然不知他的梦中是冷雨和烈焰。

 

那本应该也是我的梦才对，无论梦境中出现的是毒蛇或是白鸽。如果其中有愤怒和憎恨，那也应该有我的愤怒和憎恨。

 

可鼬独自面对了这一切，给他留下的是深沉平静的夜晚和无忧无虑的白日。

 

若有鲜血，岂只是流在鼬的手上？若鼬将万劫不复，他亦当是同罪。

 

寒意逐渐浸入他的身体，佐助回过神来，站起身施术将雨水挡在了室外。这样阴沉的雨天，他想起了某件十分怀念的往事。

 

以前那个正直而坚定的鼬真的只是不得已为之的假象吗？疑惑逐渐开始浮现。既然那天晚上受到暗示影响，一切判断都有重新审视的必要。

 

他走到衣柜旁，打算换上干净的衣服。习惯性瞥了镜子一眼，他停下了动作。肩上有淤青的痕迹，是鼬留下的。佐助回想鼬当时的话，耳朵再次红透了。他抑制着不适感，突然意识到事情有些不对。

 

鼬知晓他的爱，但那天晚上鼬用那份爱羞辱他，试图操控他。当时他倦怠而痛苦，根本没有思考的余地，仅凭本能逃离了鼬的身边。可是，鼬的做法太过粗糙。

 

佐助皱起眉头。有没有可能鼬是刻意的？他分明可以让自己毫无察觉，却选择亮出刀剑刺伤自己，而自己也确实逃走了。这难道不像是某种……警告吗？

 

表面上，鼬是为了逼他跟自己离开。但是，或许鼬是通过伤害他来宣告，宇智波鼬是一个会践踏利用他人真心的野心家，连弟弟也不会放过。

 

当画卷被泼上墨汁，夜莺开始歌唱黑暗，是否还值得为人所爱？

 

或许这就是鼬的提问，而他期待自己给出否定的回答。

 

可是，佐助想，哥哥，你不是画卷，也不是夜莺。

 

我开口时，听到的是你的声音。我将沉默，因为万物都在叙说你的缺席。

 

你不能被任何品质定义，你并非因拥有某物而珍贵。你的存在本身已是全部的意义。

 

高尚善良的鼬和残忍傲慢的鼬，到底哪一个才是真的？

 

佐助低声地笑了。其实哪一个鼬是真的并不重要。他们从中幸存的灾难、先后知晓的背叛、共同度过的时光，没有任何虚假。

 

无论看起来有多么悲哀，多么不可思议，他仍然爱他，会继续爱他。如果他真的拥有一颗心，那么注定用来为鼬而碎。

 

 

过了一会儿，雨势逐渐变小。佐助在厨房整理行李，突然听到了敲门声。外面应该有不止一人，佐助认出好几个熟悉的声音，那是他的朋友和同伴，曾经一起欢笑一起努力，度过了重要而珍贵的时光。大概是得知了他苏醒的消息，来探望他并且讨论未来的计划。

 

佐助站在原处一动不动，意识到抉择的时刻已经来临。

 

鼬，这样的时刻，你也经历过吧？选择一条路，就是选择相应的痛苦和慰藉。最后，分叉的命运之树上，你向哪些果实伸出了手？

 

佐助从怀中拿出暗部的徽章，放在了桌上。

 

他平静地想，我不知道你究竟在筹划什么，又打算引导我做什么。无论你做了何种决定，我的感情不会有任何改变。祭典日发生的一切曾让我陷入迷惑和动摇，可现在我能确定你的答案了。

 

两个鼬，不可能都是真实的，而你一定是选了一条艰难、孤独而高贵的道路，人们若是知晓，当会为你祈祷神的祝福。

 

当然，证据彼此矛盾，故事的版本不止一个，如此得出的结论无法说服任何人。有人会反驳这结论只是擅自的想象，一厢情愿的渴望。

 

可他就是知道。与理性，推理，论证，毫无关系。他清楚这将被称为盲目，被看作愚蠢。但他绝不会后悔。

 

门外的声音变得更加嘈杂。佐助转身走向通向屋顶的楼梯，没有回头。风暴角离木叶城有三天的路程，他必须立即离开。

 

若无论如何都需要一个理由的话，佐助想，那就是曾见过光的人再也无法回到黑暗中。

 

离开木叶那个秋夜里的鼬，太过凄惨了。不是指那些伤口和血迹，而是他看起来像是一只迷路的鹿，闯入一个陌生的地方，还未回过神来。那让佐助想起他在暴风雪中望向群岛天空的样子。

 

是一样的惘然若失。

 

但那神情随即消失，因为哥哥转向了他。两次，鼬看着他的眼睛，露出了同样的温柔笑容。

 

没人能看过那样的笑容然后忘记。


	11. Chapter 11

一道绝壁高耸于岸边，在海浪长年的冲刷下显示出锋利的形状。这片海岸很多年前就已是巫师墓场，由于失去祝福后天气变得十分恶劣，常常有风暴侵袭，故被称作风暴角。

 

悬崖顶部是一块斜挑出的平台，黑色岩层在风的侵蚀下不断掉落着细碎的石块。正午的阴沉天空下，灰色海面波涛汹涌。

 

佐助将视线转向悬崖上背对自己的人影。在呼啸的狂风中，他的长发整齐地披散着，月白色长袍贴身垂落，一只乌鸦安静地停在他的肩上。佐助推测周围已经布下了结界。

 

大约是听到了脚步声，鼬转过身来，脸上看不出任何情绪。他问道：“想好了吗？”

 

佐助点点头，回答：“你不是只会空喊口号的人，我应该有资格知道具体的计划内容吧？”

 

鼬仔细地打量着佐助，终于说：“希斯路姆即将陷入前所未有的混乱，我要建立一个能提供绝对庇佑的城市。伊邪那岐，你应该听说过，宇智波失落的禁术，改变命运之术，多年来只有名字流传于世。其实很简单，它是一个绝对的结界，能让守护之地远离任何灾难。”

 

佐助思考了一会儿。“这个乐土，大概不是为所有人准备的？”

 

鼬微笑。“当然，我说过这是属于宇智波的复仇。以我的能力，可以让结界覆盖一座城市。它会成希斯路姆未来的权力中心。”

 

佐助不动声色地说：“任何魔法都有代价。”

 

“是啊。”鼬漫不经心地说。“新生总是伴随着毁灭。伊邪那岐很特殊，它并非仅用符文、吟唱、结印等就能完成，而是需要一个完整而逼真的梦。施术者在梦中构造出所需的一切细节后，梦境便会侵蚀并取代现实。换言之，原来的城市会消失。”

 

海浪在岩石上撞碎的声音层层叠叠涌来。不远处，云层堆积如山，一场风暴正在酝酿。

 

佐助想，鼬刚才所说的绝非全部真相。在来风暴角的路上他仔细考虑过，直接向鼬询问真正的计划是不可能成功的，他也无法确定自己的何种选择将符合鼬的期待。目前最好的做法就是跟随在鼬的身边随机应变。

 

“你打算选择何处？”

 

“越热闹的地方越好，遭毁的越多，结界就越强。我选了好几个适合的城市，因为结界展开前还需要做一些准备，我不想有任何意外发生。不过好在这些准备可以由自动术式完成。”

 

他伸出手抚摸了一下肩上的乌鸦，鸟儿轻轻地眨眨眼睛。

 

“那你呢？这样的禁术，不可能允许巫师全身而退。”

 

鼬有些意外地说：“我很高兴你还关心这一点。”随即他的神情变得暗淡。“可是佐助，你并不想帮我。见到你的瞬间我就明白了，那不是我需要的眼神。”

 

佐助心里一沉，他回答：“不，我已经离开了神殿，我会跟你走。”

 

鼬凝视着他，沉默了一会儿，最后他露出了一个冷峻的笑容。

 

“我不在乎你是代表神殿前来还是有自己的打算，可你显然不会全力支持我，所以结论都一样。”

 

鼬转身向悬崖边缘走去。

 

“唯一的差别是，若今天你以暗部的身份来见我，那么这里便是你的葬身之处，即便弑亲乃不详之兆。佐助，我在考虑给你更多时间。你太年轻，还不明白这世界究竟如何运行。“

 

意识到鼬已经决定将他从计划里排除，佐助不再掩饰破解结界的动作。他开启写轮眼，念动咒语。

 

鼬停下脚步，转身结印对抗。悬崖上风势忽然加大，乌鸦扑扇着翅膀，叫了起来。片刻后，鼬抬起手，指尖出现了一根鹰的羽毛。佐助见状停止了动作。

 

鼬冷淡地评价道。“你进步了。这个结界比看上去要复杂得多。你还是和以前一样，喜欢用召唤兽的羽毛当追踪标记。可惜那个追踪咒对上万花筒写轮眼还是太慢了。”

 

鼬扔下羽毛。

 

“追踪我没有意义，你马上就会知道理由。你想套出我的计划，确实是个不错的策略。没关系，我不会隐瞒，因为一切早已开始，结局已经注定，无论你打算做什么都太晚了。”

 

乌鸦飞离他的肩头，在悬崖边盘旋。随着吟唱，盘旋之处慢慢浮现出一个银色边框的巨大镜面。镜中有翻滚的云层，铁灰色的海面，坚硬的岩石，唯独没有佐助和鼬的身影。

 

佐助屏住呼吸。那是神器八咫镜，传说它连接着异空间，穿越镜面的任何东西都将被封印。

 

“伊邪那岐是耗时漫长的魔法，我开启它后无法保护自己，所以要进入八咫镜。至于你关心的问题，梦醒之时术式完成，到时我应该会失去万花筒写轮眼吧。不值一提的代价。”

 

鼬面对着辽阔的海面，开始咏唱。符文在他脚下高速涌现，形成了巨大的红色法阵。以他为中心传来一阵强大的魔力波动，海角上空的云层因此出现了空洞。佐助感到脚下的岩石在晃动，他顾不上保护自己，脑中盘旋着一个绝望的念头：太晚了，他的写轮眼根本不可能打断万花筒的大型魔法。

 

施术结束，透过狂风卷起的漫天沙石，佐助看到鼬回头望向他，那一眼里有一闪而逝却又永恒的悲哀。他的心如坠深谷，感到有什么无可挽回的事将要发生。

 

“不，哥哥……”

 

他下意识地喊了出来，声音被海浪的轰鸣所掩盖。

 

风高高扬起鼬的长发，他站在悬崖边缘，看起来摇摇欲坠。

 

“不必寻找我，我不会在这个世界的任何地方。按照计算，两年之内结界就会开始展开。不过如果伊邪那岐最后未能完成，我也可能会一直沉睡在镜中。为我们在新世界的重逢祈祷吧。再见，佐助。”

 

他走进那面巨大的镜子，没留下任何痕迹，好似从未来过。

 

海角恢复了平日里的异常气象，酝酿成熟的风暴终于抵达海岸，正午霎时间如午夜般黑暗。电闪雷鸣中，雨水开始如同倾倒般下落。

 

悬崖上结界已经消失，风雨瞬间包围了孤独的人影。向着鼬的消失处，佐助徒劳地呼唤着，那个名字迅速被辽阔的大海吞没。这一切发生得太快，他突然意识到，原来自己仅因为鼬在身边这件事就感到心安，否则不能解释此刻他心跳的激烈和混乱，那跳动声在暴雨中仍清晰可闻，他开始觉得浑身发热。

 

剧痛从眼底传来，佐助捂住眼睛跪坐在地，很快，那痛楚开始侵蚀全身。指缝间有温热的液体流出，血腥味弥漫开来。四肢的痉挛令他倒地蜷缩起来。他的呼吸变得短促，汗滴从鼻尖渗出，又被雨水裹挟而去，呐喊逐渐变为断续的呻吟。

 

此刻，佐助的脑海里只有一个想法：他终究还是让那个名字的主人独自踏上了不可折返的林中路。


	12. Chapter 12

一周后。白沙海峡。 

 

宁古城的神殿里，祭司们正忙着对讲坛进行最后的布置。自从几日前白银之树圣光恢复，神殿里也重新开始变得繁忙。前来参加祈祷与布道的普通民众安静地坐在一排排木质坐席上。门廊处，几个人正在低声交谈。负责处理巫师事务的高等祭司外出未归，这些从不同地方赶来的巫师围在一起消磨等待的时光。

 

“最新消息，法兰的老国王病情突然恶化了，几个大领主已经在招募更多巫师。” 一个年轻的巫师说。

 

“法兰教区会支持谁？国王的儿子放弃继承权当了巫师，去伊兹梅尔大陆的巫师学院教占星术了吧。”

 

“总之不可能是绯影亲王，他对神殿向来冷淡。”

 

“卡纳斯国没有什么消息吗？我不认为他们会放过这种机会。”

 

“ 如果开始打仗，这两个教区真会对参战的巫师睁一只眼闭一只眼吗？这在违背巫师诫律的行为里可是最严重的一类。”

 

“唉，卡纳斯教区倒不一定，但法兰的神殿各位还不清楚吗，只要对自己有利，祭司议会可不会在乎什么契约啊诫律之类的。我看真要开战，他们恨不得亲自派祭司参加。”身材高大的中年巫师尖刻地评论道。

 

“对，更何况维林洛教区在祭典日之后自顾不暇，根本不可能做出应对。五大教区的领导者，早就是名存实亡啦。”

 

“晓这次袭击会激励不少异端吧，不仅再次印证了黑魔法的强大，而且他们还宣称已经找到了避免反噬的方法。”

 

“这我也听说了，可反噬原本就不是最大的问题，幽灵岛的事情才过去没几年，任何一个有责任心的巫师都应该更加谨慎才对！”年轻人有些激动地挥舞着双手。

 

“您别忘了，很多异端本来就不相信那个黑魔法唤醒巨龙的传说，甚至有人认为没有使用黑魔法的话，我们根本不可能赢得盟约之战。”一名年长者认真地反驳。

 

“各位，想讨论异端学说的话这里可不是合适的地方。何不等事情办完再找个地方重聚呢？”

 

于是他们的话题便转向这个海港城市有哪些不错的餐馆。

 

 

神殿圣堂东方的塔楼上，卡卡西望向港口。傍晚的海洋正从橙红变为紫色，白帆来来往往，和他以往记忆里的宁古港别无二致。只要维林洛与艾塔大陆之间维持现状，这幅景象就能持续下去。

 

然而，卡卡西能从风中嗅出一丝不安的味道，诸大陆的主要国家之间原本脆弱的平衡关系正逐渐走向崩坏。如今，各神殿仅是维持日常管理巫师的活动已经力不从心，一旦纷争四起，组织巫师救治伤者维护秩序将成为神殿最重要的责任。然而，那也意味着对违反诫律的巫师的注意将不得不减少，不能实现的权力等同虚设，这反过来会进一步恶化局势。

 

这次他带队离开木叶，是为追踪晓的成员。代理主祭得到情报，晓在策划更大规模的行动，可能会有更多其他异端组织参与。小队将经由白沙海峡进入艾塔教区，他们在宁古港会休整两天。夜幕尚未降临，街道上已经亮起众多灯火。卡卡西不禁想，无论发生过多少次那样的事件，庆典总是会有的。这是人的冷漠愚蠢，也是人的温情坚强。

 

塔楼上有一阵微妙的风吹过。卡卡西转身，看到一身黑衣的少年正向自己走来，带着与春夜不合的气息。

 

“卡卡西。你带着这样的伤没法和我过上五招。”

 

他轻声笑了。“是吗，那老师该感到很欣慰了？”

 

佐助稍稍别过了头：“晓的危险，你比我清楚。”

 

“或许这正是我必须带队的原因？”

 

佐助没有回答。卡卡西早已习惯自己这个学生并不坦率的说话方式，此时他从少年的眼睛里看到了隐隐的担忧。

 

“你和鼬，究竟发生了什么？”佐助留下的纸条里只写了他将去风暴角与鼬见面，几天前，担心不已的卡卡西终于又收到了佐助要求与他见面的消息。于是他告知了佐助自己接下来的行程。

 

佐助简略地告诉了卡卡西事情的经过。

 

听的时候卡卡西一直皱着眉头，最后他问道：“那你现在对鼬怎么看？”

 

佐助摇摇头。“卡卡西，我接下来要说的话或许听起来很愚蠢，但是，我认为鼬有其他计划。我为了弄清这一点才去了风暴角。现在我的想法没变。你不必赞同，我这样想只是出于私情罢了。之后我会继续独自调查。我来见你，是因为觉得这些事不该只有我一个人知道。”

 

在发生了那么多事后，佐助其实并没有期待卡卡西仍然会相信鼬。此前他和自己一起调查，某种意义上已经是在徇私。现在他将一切告诉卡卡西，只是出于某种古怪的责任感。

 

卡卡西托住下巴，陷入了沉思。终于，他回答：“佐助，先不管他所说的话有几个地方很可疑，有件事我想你应该知道，关于圣光恢复的原因。”

 

“你已经查清楚了吗？我以为仪式一定是失败了。当时我观察到了魔力的波动，仪式在开始前神殿就被袭击了吧。”

 

“不，我有一个无法验证的猜想，其实主祭可能提前施术了，那个魔力波动正是来自天生之术。那之后大蛇丸才突破守卫，闯进了大殿。”卡卡西的脸上闪过一丝阴霾。

 

佐助皱眉。“可是，天生之术只有在月力极盛时才会成功，提前或者延迟施术应该是不可能的。晓应该也是特地选择了那个时机干扰吧？”

 

卡卡西点点头。“没错。但或许，主祭确实是在月亮升到最高处时施术的。佐助，那天晚上，我们判断时间靠的是什么？”

 

“广场角落的钟楼，还有天象。”佐助回想了一下，惊讶地说。“你是指，并非仪式提前，而是所有人都搞错了时间？”

 

“大规模的幻象魔法，伪造星月的位置、延迟钟声，如果前后只差了一小段时间，人很难感知到不对。我去司天院问过，据说从闭城日开始主祭就要求他们不再对木叶的天气进行干涉。”

 

佐助想，难怪他离开的那天木叶反常地下雨了。

 

“因为那些魔法会影响幻象的效果吗......”佐助看向卡卡西的眼睛。“那么，主祭就是提前知道会出事了。能做到这种程度的巫师，再加上了解晓的计划，我只能想到一个人。”

 

一阵短暂的沉默。

 

卡卡西抱住手臂。“很多人都说，如果不是鼬和大蛇丸，晓的这次入侵不可能如此顺利。可这件事却暗示主祭也许在与鼬合作。不过，已经没法求证了。”

 

“明明对我说过圣树无关紧要的。”佐助微微低头。过了一会儿，他像是突然想起来什么似的说：“秽土转生那件事，现在仍然没有被公开吧？”

 

卡卡西点头。“我已经向纲手大人提交了报告，她用主祭的权限调出了极密的档案，证明波风水门大人当年确实获取了神殿数百年前使用过秽土转生的证据，这个方法很快被次届祭司长议会禁止，术式也就此失传。他下令将相关的证据封存，但或许高等祭司们开始私下研究。前代主祭继任后，对他们的行动采取了默许的态度。”

 

佐助默默听着，最后露出了嘲讽的笑容：“建立在谎言和无辜者牺牲之上的平稳生活真的值得追求吗。”

 

卡卡西分析道：“这手段的确不正当，不过即便是同样的行为，若目的不同也可能有不同的意义。有人出于私欲，有人只为公益，评价起来并不那么容易。”

 

卡卡西的语气让佐助想起了在学院上课的那段忙碌的日子。卡卡西在学院里其实很受大家欢迎，虽然没人会在嘴上承认喜欢他。

 

此刻卡卡西眼里的疲惫如此明显，这在佐助记忆里从未有过。他想，这个人的情谊是如此珍贵之物，他不知该何以为报。即便理由不同，原来卡卡西和他一样仍然信任着鼬。这让他久违地感到了自己并不孤单。

 

然而，他们都有各自要走的路。

 

佐助将视线从卡卡西的脸上转开。“晓没有揭露神殿的这个丑闻，这不合理，除非，晓也并不知情。鼬声称他们之间的争斗是宇智波的机会，那他为什么没有向晓透露这件事？”

 

“嗯，这也是一个疑点。另外，还有一件事。”卡卡西挠了挠头。“如果如他所说，了解他的敌人都很碍事，应该除掉，那我现在就不是在这里了。”

 

他们对视一眼，轻声笑了。夕阳早已彻底沉入海面，仅余霞光在天际线上流连。夜风渐起，带来了神殿里祈祷的歌声。他们静穆地听了一会儿。

 

卡卡西说道：“各方势力不会放过这个机会，也许会有战争。虽然原则是无涉政治，但神殿作为巫师界最重要的组织不会置身事外。佐助，你若是想做什么，回来是最好的选择。”

 

佐助不语。

 

“刚才那不止是作为暗部队长的意见，作为老师和你哥哥的朋友，我的意见也一样，单独行动太危险了。”

 

“……我明白你的意思。对不起。”

 

卡卡西苦笑。“嘛，我总得试试。就算知道你和鼬一样固执。不必道歉。”他轻叹一口气。“那么，你打算怎么开始？”

 

佐助露出了自嘲的表情。“先去找他的搭档。我之前应该见过那家伙，只是当时完全没察觉。”

 

“为什么从这里入手？”

 

“……我不想再对他所见的风景一无所知了。”他转而问道：“卡卡西，你为什么要做到这种程度？无论是鼬还是我，都已经不再是你的同伴了。”

 

卡卡西无奈地敲了敲佐助的脑袋，佐助假装吃痛，“啊”地捂住了头。“ 如果你提前从学院毕业的时候我不是在艾塔的话，一定不会批准。同伴哪是这么简单就能否定的东西。”

 

他继续说：“其实那天晓也付出了很大代价。他们损失了几个人，首领的行踪已经被掌握，很快基地的位置也会被确定。剩下的几个成员都分散进入了其他教区，我们已经在协调行动。不过，关于你想找的那个巫师，我们所知的是他已经脱离了晓。现在人手不足，对他的调查已经暂停。”

 

“我知道，这件事在很多异端组织中已经传开。我有了些线索，今夜就出港。”佐助停了一下，又说：“对了，卡卡西，我已经有了万花筒写轮眼。”

 

卡卡西惊讶地问：“怎么回事？”

 

“其实进化万花筒的条件并不是很清楚，因为拥有它的人太少了。我知道的说法是，拥有者必须经历剧烈的感情变化。鼬是在离开群岛时进化出了万花筒，我也是在那时开眼的。”

 

“所以，这次你是在风暴角进化了？”

 

“对。万花筒是使用某些强大瞳术的前提。虽然我还在探索。”佐助转换了话题。他不想告诉卡卡西，鼬进入镜面时，他竟无端地觉得那是永别。

 

“卡卡西，总有一天我会用进化后的千鸟打败你。可别找借口逃。”

 

年长的巫师笑了，漫天星辰在他露出的那只眼中映出碎光。“好吧好吧，我接受你的挑战，真是不让人省心呐。”


	13. Chapter 13

伊兹梅尔大陆的夏季结束得十分迅速。日落后仍笼罩于微光中的苔原仿佛尚在眼前，但此刻太阳已不再缓慢逡巡于地平线上，晚霞眨眼间便化为深蓝的天幕，气温飞快地下降了。

 

他一个月前进入北境，向东横越整个大陆，探访了大大小小的城镇，终于得到了鬼鲛所在处的确切线索。那个小镇坐落在群山深处，极其偏远，与外界交流很少。

 

赶在暮光熄灭前，佐助迅速扎好营。他蜷在火堆旁，拿出本子，记录下昨天搜集到的又一个与圣树有关的故事。写完后，他清点了干粮的数量，应该足够让他前往下一个补给地。于是佐助没再出去安放陷阱，而是坐在火堆前整理那些故事。这几个月以来，除了寻找鬼鲛，他的主要精力都放在这件事上。一切的起因是那份他仍然无法破解的裁判廷笔记。

 

鼬笔记里的六层指的应该是地下书库的六层，那里存放的是神殿建立之初搜集的古籍。内容大致有三种，高阶法术、白银之树的研究以及某些禁止阅览的禁术。

 

佐助曾理所当然地以为笔记里鼬提及的是宇智波的禁术，他进入晓也是为此。然而，与卡卡西谈过后，佐助开始想，其实说那是与白银之树有关的理论也说得通。尤其是，鼬回到木叶后一直避免提及这件事，他声称调查只是借口，轻描淡写带过，也许是在遮掩。

 

笔记表明，鼬寻找的某个东西不在记录中，而且这一结果反而帮助他进一步确认了某个理论。考虑到木叶城的书库以其藏书量闻名全境，佐助推断与此物相关的资料应该是刻意被排除了。建馆的学者们不惜违背职责也要这么做，目的是什么？

 

或许那个东西被记录下来会危害到白银之树。这样一来，他需要关注的就不再是书库里的各种学说，而是流传于乡野间的逸闻。

 

这让佐助想到鼬问过他一个问题，谜面里唯一不能存在的东西是什么？

 

是谜底。

 

他清晰地记得当时鼬在领自己阅读某篇文章，鼬修长的手指划过缭乱的手稿，声音沉稳而温和。他说，有时没写出的比已写出的更为重要。佐助，你得注意看，不仅去看已在眼前的东西。

 

佐助收好纸笔，最后检查了一次四周的环境，睡下了。

　　

这是一个普通的清晨，干柿鬼鲛正在镇上唯一的旅店里等待早餐。他昨夜留在镇上帮忙处理被污染水源的问题，结束时已经太晚，于是他受邀留了下来。

 

鬼鲛习惯性地坐在角落里。天光微亮，但从窗外望出去，本该清晰可见的河岸已被浓雾笼罩。鬼鲛谢过送餐的伙计，正要拿起刀叉开始切肉，突然听到了一阵悠扬缥缈的叮当声。

 

店门口的帘子被掀开了，大厅里瞬间变得安静。站在那里的是一个身着黑色斗篷戴着青笠的高挑男性。因为逆光的原因，看不清脸。他的斗笠边缘系着一串铃饰，随着男子优雅的步伐，清脆的铃声再次响起。那个人径直向鬼鲛走来。

 

鬼鲛放下了刀叉。男子在桌边停下，缓缓摘下了斗笠，柔顺的黑发垂落于肩。他抬起头，露出了绯红的眼瞳。

 

鬼鲛屏住了呼吸，这是个他未曾想过会与之重逢的人，他一时不知要作何反应。

 

然而他旋即意识到违和之处。那张脸上没有淡淡的泪沟，而且仔细看来，眼前男子的气质和那个人并不相同。于是鬼鲛知道了来人的身份，他迅速结印对大厅里的人下了暗示，店内恢复了原来的嘈杂。

 

“不知阁下为何事而来？”

 

“干柿鬼鲛先生，我想与你谈一个交易。”

 

鬼鲛示意他坐下，递上一杯水，微笑着回答：“说说看吧。路途遥远，我至少该为这努力而听一听。”

 

“这个镇最近魔物入侵特别频繁。可能是基础的防护术需要修补。不过要修补，必须进入镇里最重要的祭祀圣堂，你虽然是他们雇的巫师，但你是一个灰袍，不可能得到信任进入那里吧？毕竟要是出了什么事，向神殿求助他们不一定会管，雇佣灰袍的风险一向得自担。”

 

鬼鲛饶有兴致地看着佐助，不发一语。佐助继续说。

 

“我虽然已离开暗部，但仍是持有神殿符文的巫师，毫无疑问可以得到镇民信任。”

 

“噢，那你想从我这得到什么呢？”

 

“宇智波鼬的情报。”

 

鬼鲛沉默了一会儿。“要是我随便对人透露前搭档的事，很快就会在业内声名扫地了。不过你看起来是个谨慎的人。这样吧，你离开圣堂后到我家来。”

 

鬼鲛说着就往桌上放了一些钱，起身要离开。

 

“你的早餐？”

 

“还没动过，不嫌弃的话当我招待你好了。”

 

鬼鲛走出店门，身后的雾中传来脚步声。

 

“少年，不是说好你先执行再来找我吗？”

 

“修补已经完成了，两天内会恢复正常。你可以现在测试。”

 

鬼鲛放慢了步子。他开始觉得年轻巫师比想象的要棘手得多，或许没法按原计划糊弄他。他为什么知道自己不会拒绝那个条件？

 

“好吧，那你要跟紧，这里的雾可不是一般的雾呐。”

 

一个时辰后，他们来到山腰上的一片森林外。换做平日，此处早已应该洒满阳光，鸟语空山，但现在浓雾中光线晦暗，万物静寂，间或传来乌鸦不详的啼叫。鬼鲛毫不犹豫步入林中，佐助紧随其后。

 

踏碎落叶之声环绕着他们，佐助首先打破了沉默。

 

“我能问你为什么离开了晓吗？”

 

“那你又是为什么退出了暗部？”

 

“留在那里无法实现我的目的。”

 

“我也是一样。”鬼鲛冷淡地回答。几个月前他们还是敌人，现在却都背离了原本的立场。他隐居此地，不愿再涉入纷乱世事，闯入他生活的年轻巫师却正相反。牵引了他们会面的，是那个消失得十分彻底的人。

 

林中的方向难以辨别，鬼鲛脚步不停，长袍下摆已卷上湿润的泥土。他再次开口。

 

“你知道晓一直热衷于黑魔法的研究吧。灰袍使用的很多术式都是先由我们确认安全的。”

 

他顿了一下。“不过 ，那天在北广场上散布出去的却是谎言。”

 

“原来你们并没有彻底解决堕为暗灵的风险？”

 

鬼鲛没有回答，继续说。“在那之后，加入晓下属组织的巫师越来越多，而对这件事提出质疑的人都逐渐销声匿迹了。”

 

“你不能接受这种增加势力的做法？”

 

鬼鲛听出了佐助的讶异，他自嘲地笑了。“你或许觉得异端都是不择手段没有底线的。确实，为了实现目标，我们做了许多不可原谅之事。”

 

起风了。林中雾气漂移，却没有消散的迹象。树枝摇动着发出萧索之声。

 

“你有没有听过屠龙者最终成为了恶龙的故事？”

 

“……鼬给我讲过。”

 

“哈，这确实是鼬先生会做的事。”鬼鲛低声说着。“晓曾经是一个追求自由的组织，相信白银信仰不是唯一的选择，可它与神殿越来越像了。”

 

风停了，鬼鲛举起左手示意佐助小心前方，一边缓缓握住了用幻术藏于背后的、散发幽蓝光芒的古剑。

 

“小子，就算你是鼬先生的弟弟，我可没有照顾你的义务。若你能再次见到阳光，就到森林尽头的小屋等我吧。”

 

两人同时念动咒语，向不同方向疾行而去。雾中蠢动之物的凄厉叫声穿透长空。

 

鬼鲛站在森林的尽头等待着。放在从前，数十只普通的雾魅、水妖、鱼人绝不会构成威胁，但近几年来，入侵的几乎全是变异种，通行的方式根本杀不死它们。如果是毫无经验的巫师，恐怕会丧命于那虚假的雾中吧。如果宇智波佐助只有这种程度，那么一切也就到此结束。

 

巨大的古剑是炼金术的产物，经历一场杀戮后锋芒尽显，鬼鲛擦拭着剑身，从反光中看到了远处一个陌生而又熟悉的身影。

 

走进鬼鲛的屋子，佐助首先留意到窗台上有一株向日葵，这是整个房间里最明亮的色彩。除此之外，这位巫师的生活看来十分简朴，房间里的摆设没什么值得一提的地方。

 

鬼鲛从楼上走下来，将一瓶酒和一些食物放在了桌上。

 

“请用。”

 

佐助坐下来，从行李中取出了已经变冷的早餐，递给了鬼鲛。

 

“噢，你竟然真的带上了？”

 

“我被教导不能轻易浪费。”

 

鬼鲛走向壁炉，施咒生起了火。没一会儿，炉中的食物发出滋滋的声音。

 

“那片雾的真面目，你很清楚吧。你本可以早早脱身，为何要跟上来？”

 

“不过几只魔物而已。”

 

鬼鲛的嘴角掠过一丝笑意。

 

“是吗……”他起身走到桌旁，将餐具递给了佐助。

 

“关于令兄的事，我们当过一段时间搭档，一起做过一些任务，祭典日后我没再见过他。就这样。”

 

“这可不行。”少年回答得斩钉截铁。

 

鬼鲛无奈地说。“你可能不太明白，晓可不搞相亲相爱一家人那一套，只要任务能高效完成，我们不在意搭档是人还是狗。”

 

佐助依旧摇头。

 

鬼鲛叹了口气。“对你来说，了解哥哥的事情就这么重要吗？诸国的纷争必定会伴随着光带的变化，墓场扩大后你的瞳术将是极大的优势，你可以有一番作为。”

 

“没有比这更重要的事了。”

 

鬼鲛撬开瓶盖，开始倒酒。

 

“那么，考虑下其他更高效的方法如何？威逼利诱或者暗示拷问。你的能力未必不能与我一战。”

 

“我确实考虑过，不过直接问你是最好的选择。”

 

鬼鲛放下酒杯，耸了耸肩。

 

一阵沉默之后，佐助终于开口：“我平日里没有扮成鼬的爱好。”

 

闻言，鬼鲛抬起头直视佐助。

 

“你看到我的瞬间，表情的变化比节日的焰火更复杂。所以我确定，鼬对你来说，并不是无足轻重的人。”

 

原来年轻的巫师连现身时都是在算计自己。鬼鲛沉默许久，最终将杯中酒一饮而尽，说道：“我明白了。刚才看你的补给品已经不够了吧，下午去镇上买完再回这里。明早送你离开前你会拿到需要的一切。阁楼我会收拾好的。”

 

 

深夜，秋初的山里寒意凛人。佐助在窗前练习凝聚精神力，却听到森林里传来一阵响动。他熄灭灯火，查看屋外的情况。似乎有人来访。佐助走到阁楼的楼梯处，隔板却突然被打开了。鬼鲛迅速来到他身边，把一件东西塞在佐助手中，佐助从形状判断应该是一本小书，他迅速地瞥了一眼，上面写着“日志”两个字。

“拿好。你要的一切都在里面了。希望我们再也不用见面。连夜走吧。刚才信使告诉我，这个地方不能再住下去了。收好东西我在屋后等你。”

 

不一会儿，佐助依指示绕到了屋后的一条小径，鬼鲛已牵着一匹马在等他。佐助将行李放好，翻身上马。此时夜色正浓，小径旁延展开无边无际的寂静。他回头想要告别，鬼鲛却先开口了。

 

“少年，你是否想过你所做的一切或许只是徒劳？”

 

佐助先是一愣，随即点头。“他曾对我说结局已经注定。可我别无选择。”

 

“原来如此。「除了那应行之路，哪里还有别的路呢？」”鬼鲛低声说道。

 

佐助认出他引的是《白银哀歌》里的一节，讲述的是诸神尚行走于大地的时代里的故事，时常被人们在祷告时吟诵。

 

“你……”

 

鬼鲛轻轻抚摸着马背。“我对哀歌应该比你熟悉。从学院毕业后我在雾隐岛的神殿里当了十年祭司。”

 

话毕，鬼鲛突然拍了拍马身，于是佐助只好紧抓缰绳，任凭那匹矫健的马儿带着自己疾驰而去。

 

鬼鲛肃立道旁，目送他远去，缓缓诵出了下一节。“「你既趋光而行，黑夜便与白昼无异。」”

 

最后他转身走向小屋，自言自语道。“鼬先生，意外会带来更多意外，但或许有的事情从一开始就是注定呐......”


	14. Chapter 14

鬼鲛的监视日志

 

“晓来了新人。宇智波鼬一夜之间杀掉了自己分队成员和数个高层祭司的事迹早就流传开了。大家都对他很感兴趣。我也一样，已经很久没能遇上可以一战的对手了。

 

抽签决定，测试新人的是迪达拉。那家伙一定没想到自己会输得那么快。新人的魔法确实称得上是艺术。咏唱和结印都准确而迅速。尤其是，大部分巫师都有自己擅长的魔法类别，但他没有明显的倾向，恐怕他对各系的高级魔法都能掌控。

 

还有宇智波特有的瞳术，我甚至没能看清过程战斗就结束了。

 

不知道他对黑魔法有多少了解。白袍对堕为暗灵的恐惧应该比任何人都要强。但是，对力量的渴求，对未知的好奇亦是人的本性。据说在暗部内，代行者职位的流动性很强，这是明智的安排。我曾读过一个故事，某个从海盗劫掠中幸存的船长为了向海盗下一个目标地的人发出预警，决意赶在他们之前抵达。他用船员的尸体做成木筏，一路上生吃海鸥，杀死鲨鱼。尚未见到陆地，他的载具已变得荒诞诡异，如同他的内心。”

 

“新人成了我的搭档。毕竟是神殿的背叛者，再背叛一次也不奇怪，监视者是必要的。

应该如何形容他？尽管拥有引人注目的外表，宇智波鼬的身上有一种肃然的气质，令人难以接近。稍微接触之后，我发现他言行成熟稳重，远不像是十八岁，对我讲的鲨鱼恐怖故事也没什么反应，还对我说其实就他所知，鲨鱼对人类没什么兴趣。

 

真是个棘手的新人。”

 

佐助混在城门外疲惫的人群中缓慢逆行。他如今看起来完全是个流浪中的法兰人，兜帽脏得看不出原来的颜色，厚厚的围巾下，不断呼出的白气模糊了面容。

 

冬天刚开始，法兰与卡纳斯终于开战了。两个教区都接受了各自国王的要求，为获取关键战役的优势改变了光带的范围。元素浓度提高后，巫师制作炼金武器的速度也得以加快。边境地带，墓场迅速扩大，人们不得不抛弃家园举家迁移。

 

神殿不应该涉足世俗政治，战场更是巫师被禁止踏入的地方，擅自改变光带是渎神之举。这些都是古老的原则，因为圣树的守护者没有国界之分，魔法不能用于杀人，女神的祝福平等地给予全境。然而这场战争的参与者却公然违反了所有原则。佐助一路上听到不少巫师感叹正道不存，白银蒙尘。他知道他们是些尽责的人，因为他们都持有神殿授予的特别符文，以在战时保持中立给予需要者帮助。佐助并未申请，这样的义务会导致他无法继续自己的目标。这件事持续地令他感到良心不安。

 

然而，关于圣树的秘密他已经有了一个猜想，不得不抓紧时间验证。法兰边境的墓场地带正是下一个目的地。为此，他不得不与人潮前往相反的方向。

 

人群中突然出现了骚动，佐助迅速地找到一个有利的观察位置。远处沙尘弥漫，马蹄声渐响。很可能是盗贼，想趁着进城前的拥挤劫掠一番。佐助知道城门的守卫人数不足，集结时很可能已经太晚。

 

等他抵达盗贼们的马队前，暴力已经开始。流民并不敢反抗，抱头蹲下等待搜身。

 

佐助观察后确定，这群人里至少有一个会魔法的术士。他吟诵咒语，放倒了一个向他射箭的盗贼，抢下马冲向首领的位置。这阵混乱对人们来说是个逃跑的好机会，一时间城门外尘土飞扬。

 

用束缚咒将最后一个盗贼解决后，佐助循例进行检查，发现还有一个小女孩蜷缩在草丛中，没有趁乱逃离。

 

他蹲在女孩前方想安慰她，却发现那孩子正冷静地睁大眼睛看着自己。女孩冷静地解释了一番。原来她左腿残疾，遭袭时主动要求母亲抱上妹妹跟着人群先逃，而她自己则留下躲了起来。听完后，佐助决定带女孩回城与家人团聚。

 

路上，佐助一直在跟女孩说话。戒备和紧张的心情慢慢消失，女孩开始提问。

 

“哥哥，你的眼睛真特别。那是什么魔法？我也能学会吗？”

 

佐助吃了一惊，看来刚才解决盗贼时被她看到了自己的眼睛。他耐心回答：“不行哦，这是血统决定的。”

 

“意思是只有哥哥的家人才能拥有吗？”

 

佐助犹豫了一下。其实并非如此。写轮眼可以移植。卡卡西的一只眼睛就是写轮眼，佐助不太清楚那是怎么回事。

 

不过，就连宇智波族人内部也极少会移植眼睛，因为非血亲之间失败的机率很高。即便是血亲之间也很少见。瞳术是他们最重要的力量，在战斗中失去眼睛几乎等于死亡。而且想通过移植眼睛变强也是不可能的，曾经有一个普通写轮眼的拥有者移植了万花筒，却无法承受那力量而失败。

 

更何况，在宇智波一族里，会移植术式的人已经都不在了。

 

最后，佐助回答她：“你的眼睛也很漂亮啊，翠绿色很少见，你的家人以后会为此骄傲的。你如果学习魔法，会是优秀的巫师。”

 

城门处，姗姗来迟的卫兵正在整顿秩序。佐助带着女孩现身时，立刻有一个女人哭着向他们跑了过来。佐助胡扯了一通他如何偶然发现了女孩，总算躲过了人们好奇的询问。

 

告别时，他弯下腰对女孩说。“刚才发生的一切是哥哥的秘密，你可以答应我不要说出去吗？”

 

“嗯！”女孩爽快地答应下来。

 

 

一个月后，佐助获知了惊人的消息。一些巫师向维林洛的主祭弹劾了法兰祭司议会，主祭动用了上百年未曾实际使用的权力解散了议会，宣告他们应当受审。法兰神殿里发生了持续三天的战斗，最终，位高权重的祭司长开始了逃亡生涯。更重要的是，有人说曾在佐助将要路过的边境小镇里见过祭司长。

 

对祭司长来说，今天似乎是个值得纪念的日子。眼前这个神秘的巫师将自己从追捕者的手中救出，带到镇上的剧院里。只要躲过那些狂热巫师的追踪，他便可以另寻机会筹备进一步的计划。

 

此刻的剧院安静而空旷。所有出入口都被魔法封锁了。祭司长站在舞台上，盘算着应该先弄清这个强大巫师的身份。他会不会是某个曾受自己恩惠的知恩图报者？又或者是一个看准了局势的投机者？无论如何，祭司长想说服他护送自己直到获得国王的援护。

 

没等他开口，对方先说话了。

 

“刚才那种孤立无援的处境不知道是否让阁下想到了什么？”

 

祭司长感到疑惑。

 

“呃......您是难得一见的优秀人才，更难得的是判断力十分准确，明白他们对我的迫害完全是.....”

 

“那种话还是省省吧。”对方打断了他。“这样的话能想起来吗？”巫师摘下了兜帽。祭司长后退一步，他看见了一双血红的眼睛。

 

“你是…….”他勉强挤出两个字。剧院内的魔力流动被扰乱了，祭司长感到一种从未体会过的压迫。

 

“是一个宇智波，你只需要知道这一点就够了。现在，我希望你能回答我一个问题。”少年语气冰冷。

 

祭司长突然明白了自己的处境。原来从巫师现身的那一刻起，布局就已经开始。剧院并非救星，而是一个陷阱。

 

“南贺群岛，我没记错的话，在盟约之战中是重要的战力，也是法兰教区曾经的盟友。当年收到求援信，你们是如何做出的决定？放心，我不是来杀人的。我希望祭司长能够以巫师的尊严起誓说实话，因为我已经有了其他证据。只要你这样做，我也将起誓确保大厅的安全。”

 

“你真的会发誓吗？”祭司长急切地问。

 

少年立刻画出法阵，青蓝色的火焰在空中亮起，起誓的咒语回荡在大厅里。

 

祭司长放下心来，这是一种非常重要的誓约方式，违反的后果是一段时间内魔力的禁绝，任何谨慎的巫师都不会随便使用。于是在同样念诵了咒语后，祭司长叹了口气，开始回忆当年的情形。

 

“……就是这样，我们也没有办法，除非所有的教区都派出精英巫师，否则没有战胜的可能。当时想要保存自己实力的教区不止我们，没有哪个祭司议会愿意派自己人去送死。尤其在当时那样的局势下，法兰和卡纳斯的边境冲突不断，随时可能燃起战火。”

 

“盟约之战中，他们曾发誓无论发生什么，将永远互相信赖，永不抛弃彼此。一千年后，巨龙再次出现，威胁的是希斯路姆全境。你们有隔岸观火的自信，是因为一开始就打算牺牲宇智波一族。你们赌他们不会离开。是你们赌赢了。至于战火的蔓延，那是以谁的野心为燃料呢……”少年说到一半，不再看着祭司长，而是转而仰望剧院华丽的穹顶，喃喃自语。

 

以年轻的巫师为中心，一股强大的魔力开始向四周扩散，空气中开始有尖锐的噼啪声，那是大型雷系法术的前兆。他脚下开始浮现蓝色的花纹，如同藤蔓一般快速蔓延到整个大厅。见状，祭司长不由自主握紧了魔杖。

 

咒语停止的时候，佐助向空中发出了召唤通灵兽的信号。

 

轰然巨响从穹顶传来，祭司长下意识抱住了头。穹顶很快被撞出了巨大的空洞，碎石掉落在地，荡起一阵尘土。深蓝的夜空下，狂风灌入了大厅，一只巨鹰从风里出现，盘旋于空。

 

“等等，你不能走，你发过誓！”祭司长大喊道，他不敢上前阻拦，反而后退摔下了舞台。他十分不安地想，通灵兽一定会引来那些追踪者。

 

少年攀住舞台的升降装置，黑袍在风中猎猎舞动。

 

“我已完成了誓言。刚才的守护术式将确保大厅的安全，风水雷火的术法都再无法伤它分毫，叛徒的血也不会玷污它的美丽。你们曾经为了自保而抛弃盟友，如今又为了私利抛弃自己的人民，到最后，还可以抛弃什么呢。很遗憾，我还有正事要做，不能观看这场好戏的结局。永别了。”


	15. Chapter 15

鬼鲛的监视日志

 

“新人会来晓果然是有隐情的吧，这几周里，我发现鼬先生的行踪并不正常。他对巫师墓场好像有特别的兴趣。如果我真的发现了什么，会被当成他的敌人吧。虽然这样就能和他战斗了，好像也不错。

 

我明白，继续深入是不可能的。他这种程度的巫师，只会让我发现他愿意被发现的东西罢了。我的监视任务是一个形同虚设却又必须存在的东西。世间制度中这样的荒谬之物并不少见。

 

其实我并不希望他因为防备我而无谓地消耗魔力，毕竟我们是搭档。

 

“不可能知道朱雀在想什么”，其他人对他的评价是这样的，不动声色，行事果决，滴水不漏的晓之朱雀。

 

这些当然也是真的。不过，鼬先生只是没那么容易读懂而已。一个人的表情、动作和声音无时无刻不在泄露秘密，只要懂得方法，而我对此已经熟悉到厌倦的地步。其实了解一个人的好恶也没什么好处，如果这个人可能会死在你面前就更是如此。

 

无论如何，我有很多机会，很多时间去读。新人刚加入，正是大量接任务的时候。

 

因为太无聊了，我甚至记住了更多没什么意义的东西。鼬先生偏好的是甜食，睡觉之前有读书的习惯，出任务在外时，很多事情都无意识地礼让我，大概是因为他习惯了照顾者的角色。不过被我指出一次之后，他就再没这样做过。到底什么样的经历能让一个人谨慎到这样的地步？我在他的这个年纪时，还是个单纯得堪称愚蠢的祭司。

 

了解他越多，谜也越多。

 

新人果然还是很棘手。”

　　

炽烈的阳光下，荒漠的地平线似乎在流动。佐助计算着路程，大概再有半个时辰就可以抵达大蛇丸向他指明的地点。他下意识地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，迷迷糊糊地想，如果他迷路，在这样的盛夏正午里遇到过路的艾塔人的可能性到底有多大？

 

三天前，最后一个墓场的调查也结束了，结果与猜想没有不符之处。佐助却不太确定是否该为此感到高兴。

 

他搜集了数个与圣树有关的民间传说、逸闻、歌谣，发现各地盛行的说法虽各有特色，却大都包含了一些同样的元素，似乎拥有一个共同的雏形。在这个原型故事中，以巨龙为首的远古生物居住在深渊里，是一个与表层世界完全不同的异界。两个地方原本彼此隔绝，但巨龙的苏醒会开启通道，深渊开始侵蚀一切，白银之树会死去，黑暗时代将降临。

 

南贺群岛上关于巨龙与深渊的故事佐助小时候也听过，他一直认为深渊并不是真实存在的地方，只不过是用来吓唬孩子用的把戏而已。然而，这个词却以不同的名字出现在各地传说中，而结局也总是一致。

 

书库六层里，没有一本相关的书提到过深渊可能对白银之树产生的影响。这符合之前关于刻意隐藏的推断。书库的学者们出于某个理由，将这件事掩埋了。

 

而当他开始按照鬼鲛日志中提及的去调查墓场时，一些细节引起了他的注意。盘踞在那些地带的魔物近几年发生了变异，佐助在一些变异种的身上发现了与巨龙眷属相似的特征。

 

他走遍了所有墓场，发现圣光的异常暗淡和那些变异种的大量出现是同时开始的，正是巨龙重新出现的那一年。他甚至在一些偏远地区的地方志中找到了一些记录，证明在盟约之战前也有类似的情况。

 

 

这一切都在暗示深渊的侵蚀确实存在，并且可能已经再次开始。墓场地带由于失去了女神的祝福，受侵蚀的情况尤其严重。

 

佐助想，南贺群岛是否也在遭受侵蚀？巨龙是从那片海域出现的。或许那里的情况最为严重。可是，那里早已成为了不可接近的幽灵岛。思及此处，佐助感到一阵沉痛。

 

还有两个问题并未解决，第一，盟约之战后巫师们用什么方法停止了深渊的侵蚀？第二，为何阿多尼斯祭过后，圣树不再以异常的速度变暗？

 

佐助觉得鼬的异常举止应该与此有关。鼬的笔记表明他会进入晓继续调查，佐助明白这是因为除了木叶的书库，晓对古籍的收藏或许是全境最丰富的。但是佐助知道自己无法采用和鼬同样的手段。现在他唯一的指南就是鬼鲛的监视日志，如果鼬在晓里做了什么特别的事，日志中多多少少会有线索。 

 

随着法兰与卡纳斯的战争演变为全境的大战，木叶神殿将大部分人力投入救助平民和维护秩序中。唯一的好消息是，在主祭纲手的强势手段下，五大教区可能会开始和谈，互相监督让光带重新平等地覆盖全境。

 

一周前，佐助正在酒馆里听巫师们讨论和谈的前景，突然收到了大蛇丸传来的讯息。信上写着若想知道宇智波鼬的情报，可以去找他。如果可以，佐助并不愿意与大蛇丸打交道，那个醉心研究的狂人似乎没有任何底线。然而这是个不可不赴的邀约。

 

炎夏中的半个时辰漫长得像是整整一天。佐助终于抵达了目标的废弃地下建筑。室内阴冷刺骨，佐助沿唯一的通路前行，伸手捂住了口鼻。某种动物的味道在空气中宣告着不可忽视的存在感。通路的尽头是一个类似仓库的巨大空间，四周放置着许多嗡嗡运转着的设备，淡淡的白光穿过残垣断柱照射着一个青白色的人影，一条白蛇在他身旁的玻璃箱里休息着。看不出年龄的巫师微笑着向佐助打招呼。

 

“好久不见，佐助同学。”

 

“大蛇丸，这是你的基地？”

 

“不，是晓曾经的一个基地。你愿意的话可以带你参观。”大蛇丸张开双臂，眯起了双眼。

 

“不必了，你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“嗯，你的那只巨鹰令人十分印象深刻。”

 

上一次乘坐召唤兽已经过去了几个月，看来大蛇丸从那时起就循迹找寻他。佐助从来不知道他对自己有这么大的兴趣。

 

“没几个人知道我在找什么。”

 

大蛇丸露出了笑容。“别误会，我可没有一直关注着你。巫师界风云变幻，就算宇智波鼬曾经是名噪一时的背叛者，很快也会被遗忘了吧。不过你不一样。你在学院里选的课程，和他当年所选的非常相似。无论你是何种心态，他对你的影响都不可磨灭。”

 

“他失踪之后，你很快离开了木叶。很容易猜到你的目的。”

 

佐助想，看来大蛇丸对八咫镜的事一无所知，所以才会认为自己是在寻找鼬。

 

“晓通常是二人一组行动，直接听命于首领，你要如何证明你真的知道鼬的事？”

 

“等会儿给你的东西会说明一切。”大蛇丸顿了顿。“不过为了证明我的诚意，我可以告诉你一些过去的故事。”

 

他走到佐助面前。“你对鼬叛离木叶的事了解多少？”

 

“大体上明白原因。”

 

大蛇丸点点头。“噢，你不想跟我透露，看来你确实知道些什么，这就好办了。”他露出微笑。“高等祭司们委托的秽土转生的研究者正是我。”

 

佐助注视着大蛇丸，神色如常。

 

“他们以为我一心研究，对他们的事一无所知。其实我知道，当年高等祭司们想把卡卡西和鼬调出暗部，就是怕他们接触到秽土转生的事。卡卡西的父亲和老师都早逝，没有什么势力，安排他很容易。鼬却不同，遗族长子的身份多少有些用处。他执意留下，也动他不得。”

 

“高等祭司们一直搞不清鼬对他们的计划了解到什么地步，毕竟你哥哥行事相当谨慎。不过最后他们还是决定要除掉他。事件当天，他们刻意安排了一次与异端组织的会面，在会上，他们决定要在炼金武器工厂里除掉鼬的所有部下。这当然是为了试探鼬。如果他真的在调查秽土转生，必然会监视那场会面，也必然会去救那些巫师。如果他果然去了工厂，那么他们就会毫不犹豫地灭口，包括卡卡西和你在内。就算卡卡西当时已经在艾塔的学院交流了半年，也难保鼬不曾对他透露什么。你就更不用说了。”

 

佐助打断了大蛇丸。“鼬不可能中这种明显的陷阱。”

 

“哈，没错，是明显的陷阱。可是鼬一定明白，他的部下是真的有危险。以他的性格，没法不管吧。要我说，不够狠辣是他变强的障碍呢。”

 

“不过其实已经来不及了。那些巫师接获调令进入炼金工厂后，很快身中幻术，被强行植入黑魔法术式，堕为暗灵。祭司们为鼬准备的是死地。”

 

大蛇丸越说越兴奋，一旁的白蛇嗅探到不寻常的气息，也抬起身四处张望。

 

“后来的事你都知道了。那天晚上，鼬不仅亲手让自己的部下得到了解脱，也让祭司们在死前见识了万花筒写轮眼能以多快的速度杀人。你哥哥的瞳术是真的很漂亮......”

 

大蛇丸看向远处，似乎沉浸在自己的世界中。

 

佐助无意识地握紧了手。难怪鼬对他用月读回忆时只开放了触觉。如果连视觉也共享，他就会知道当时鼬面对的是何种危险了。鼬违背巫师诫律杀了祭司们，是为了给无辜的巫师们复仇，还是为了保护他和卡卡西？

 

他到底还编造了多少谎言？

 

白蛇的咝咝声响起，大蛇丸做出手势安抚了它。

 

“他后来进入晓，没向长门提起此事。我其实一直在想，他是不是和主祭达成了什么协议，或许还用了巫师的血誓之类的？比如说，他为木叶保守秘密，而木叶则负责保护你。不过那老头已经死了，真相无法得知。”

 

佐助皱起了眉头。“什么意思？”

 

“佐助，你不会以为裁判廷没为难你是因为他们遵守维林洛律法吧？”大蛇丸挑起一边眉毛。“一定是主祭干预的结果。其实事态发展成这样他也有责任。如果不是他默许了高等祭司们的行动，鼬也不会一直处于被动。不过对我来说这倒比较好，研究秽土转生可是难得的机会。”

 

佐助抑制住翻腾的心绪，冷静提问道。“他这么做，长门就没有丝毫怀疑吗？”

 

“嘛，进入晓的人多少都有自己的秘密，长门不会都追根究底。不过，我认为他确实信任你哥哥。宇智波鼬对晓的目标或许没有忠诚可言，可长门对当年南贺海的真相一清二楚。一个复仇者的恨意是值得相信的。”

 

“那你又如何，你是晓的一员，为何没有把这个丑闻散布出去？”

 

“哈哈哈哈，很好的问题。因为那样做晓会轻易取胜，反而对我的研究不利。神殿的资源很重要，长门却不这么认为。其实我并不希望他掌权呢。我们之间只是互相利用的关系罢了。”

 

“如何，应该可以相信我了吧？”大蛇丸摊开手。

 

佐助直视着他，说道。“你想要什么？”

 

“噢，不急，是你给得起的东西。不如我先带你过去吧，报酬我随后收取。”

 

于是大蛇丸领着他向更深处走去。幽暗的通道里，滴水声不断回响着。

 

“祭典日暴露身份前，我是晓的成员这件事，在晓内部也是机密，只有长门清楚。有时候我觉得太闲了，也会好奇一下其他人都在做什么。”

 

大蛇丸低沉嘶哑的声音听起来异常响亮。

 

“监视他们虽然做不到，不过监视基地书库的访问记录还是很容易的。”

 

走了很长时间，他们终于来到了一个开阔的大厅。佐助踏入时发现，空气中的湿度突然改变了。大厅里温暖而干燥，一排排的高大书架矗立两旁，镶嵌其间的宝石发出淡淡的光芒。

 

大蛇丸递给佐助一把钥匙，向他指示了方向。

 

“打开架上的锁需要高阶开锁咒语。用写轮眼应该可以看得很清楚，那里遗留的精神力非常纯净，我绝没有动过。”

 

佐助脑中不禁闪过一个念头，大蛇丸对写轮眼的了解真是异常丰富。

 

他站在原地，停顿了一会儿，大蛇丸正打算说什么，佐助走向了指示的位置。过了一段时间，他拿着一卷羊皮纸从书架的阴影间现身。

 

见状，大蛇丸点点头。“尽管不全，不过鼬在这里找的东西现在就在你手中。”

 

话音刚落，大蛇丸便前进了一步。他吟诵着咒语，室内突然变暗，无数细长的黑影向佐助游走而去，黑色的文字从空中浮现。

 

佐助立刻结印护住周身，向大厅的尽头疾奔。大蛇丸缓缓走向他，笑道。“别挣扎了，咒印会永远追随着你，直到种下为止。佐助，你的写轮眼，我就收下了。”

 

佐助不断回身施放攻击法术，大蛇丸从容结印抵挡。一疾一徐的脚步声交错回响在室内，红色与蓝色的光芒激闪着。

 

在尽头的墙壁处，佐助转身，黑影已经在他身边形成圆阵，狂乱地舞动着。

 

大蛇丸走近他，有些惊讶地说：“嗯？我原本想着以你的性格，不会这么轻易屈服。”

 

佐助冷淡地说：“你想的没错。”他抬起头，朱墨的花纹浮现在眼瞳中。

 

“天照。”低沉的声音响起，一道黑色火焰从他的眼中诞生，瞬间焚尽了包围着他的影子。

 

大蛇丸大惊。”不可能！就算你有写轮眼，这一招也不可能避过。”

 

佐助微笑。“如果我没有万花筒，确实会中招。你事先布置在这里的咒印我看得一清二楚。”

 

“你竟然进化了！难怪你进入基地后一直没开启写轮眼。”大蛇丸恼怒地说，他再次结印。

 

“你想钓大鱼，却没换鱼线，这可是失策啊。”佐助同样开始结印，他身后的墙壁突然扭曲变形，炸裂开来，刺眼的光线射入。

 

“饵倒是真饵，我不客气了。”佐助吟诵移形咒，消失在飞散的尘埃中。


	16. Chapter 16

鬼鲛的监视日志

 

“这次跟踪少见地失败了。鼬先生过去这几周究竟在何处我毫无头绪。本来我的鲨鱼非常适合海上的任务，但线索在隐城附近断掉了，那片海域一直以来被复杂的术式守护着。我怀疑鼬先生只是利用这一点甩掉我。不然他去那究竟要做什么？隐城对巫师而言绝不是什么好地方。就算以异端的标准，那里的岛民信仰也太过怪异了。

 

不过他其实很少妨碍我的跟踪。当然，鼬先生很快就发现了我提交的报告和我实际的行动根本不符合（首领办公室的安保太松懈了！）他直接找到我，我解释说，监视任务本来也没有意义，报告只是随便写写。不过我确实有偶尔跟踪一下搭档的习惯，主要是为了试探。如果对方很多次都没察觉到，我就能知道在执行任务时不能靠这人了。

 

这当然都是胡扯，他的实力根本无需我担心，我们的任务也从未失败过。我这么做只是出于该死的好奇心而已。但他什么都没说，只是照常借走了几本我放在桌上的书。自从我告诉他跟踪是出于个人目的之后，他不但没有生气，反而常常用咒术跟我开玩笑，有一次，他在我看得到的地方写下了“这里有捕鲨的习俗，请小心”。

 

鼬先生实在很棘手。”

 

 

闻名卡纳斯的百科全书收下佐助的三枚金币，兴高采烈地开始了讲解。佐助花了一个月穿越战区，来到这个繁华城市的中心，正是为了寻找这家店。店长平日里是个裁缝店的老板，但每到心情好的时候，便会接受客人的委托，告诉客人想知道的任何一个城市的知识。佐助抵达的时候，正值连日阴雨结束，阳光温和地铺在宽阔的街道上。居民们出门与亲友相会，店里也十分热闹。这景象几乎令人要遗忘战争的存在。

 

佐助听到他的第一句话便愣住了。

 

“没人能告诉你如何能进入隐城，或者应该说，只有进入了隐城的人才知道路，但那也没有意义。

 

好吧，确切来说是这样：只有独行的访问者有可能找到上岛的道路，但出岛后他便会遗忘。所有在酒馆里声称可以分享技巧的人都是骗子。而且就算一个人曾经进入过，也不能保证下一次还能进去。据说根据上岛次数不同，道路也会改变。那个岛屿就是个如此不欢迎人的地方。不过，只要你成功登岛，居民便会将你当作上宾接待，对你毫无保留。

 

建立那座城市的是一群持有古怪信仰的巫师。他们相信诸神诅咒并且遗弃了世界，女神的行为是一种背叛，反抗神意毫无意义，人类应该接受这个命运。很多年前，这些人遁入边陲的小岛，不再过问世事，等待世界的终结。

 

在隐城里，魔法是没有意义的。这座岛屿虽然在光带之内，却不知为何所有的魔法都会失效。和墓场不同，那里万物的秩序并没有问题，气候也好动植物的生长也好都十分正常。这件事多次入选希斯路姆的七大异闻。什么？其他六个？那不重要。

 

对那个地方兴趣最大的有两类人，一是意图加入他们信仰的人，一是武器交易商。隐城出产极好的矿石，还拥有全境最优秀的铸造师。是不是挺讽刺的？其实完全符合逻辑，一个没有魔法的地方当然要重视武器的铸造，否则如何可能自卫呢？

 

噢对了，还漏了一类人，也曾有巫师来问我上岛的路。这实在很难理解。当然啦，在那确实可以学到法术，因为建立城市的巫师们随身带去了众多法术书，他们并没有把书毁掉，而是把它们放在藏书殿里，不去维护任凭毁坏。他们似乎认为这才符合诸神的意志。

 

可是客人你说，上岛的可能如此缥缈，风险又极高，收益还如此不确定，巫师明明可以找到一千个更好的地方学习法术，干嘛非要去那？

 

客人，你年纪轻轻，难道也打算接受他们的信仰，就此隐遁吗？并非如此？好吧，无论如何，祝你好运。如果你成功上岛，欢迎再来我的伊卡洛。”

 

 

佐助买下一条小船，在风和日丽的一天启航。

 

在离那片海域最近的港口欧菲米亚，每隔几个月总有一些船只出发前往那里。大部分时候飘荡一段时间便会回返。战争开始后，这样的船只数量有所增加。

 

佐助做好了整个秋天都耽搁在寻路上的准备。一开始的几周，他像所有出海的巫师一样使役风来靠近隐城。天气好的时候，在海上能清楚地看到隐城所在的小岛。岛上，蓝色建筑的线条绵延起伏。可是，虽然能够看见，船只却无法接近它。所有判断航向的方法都失效了。星辰与太阳的位置，洋流与自然风，还有罗盘，没有一个能带领他进一步接近岛屿。耗尽补给后，他只能回到欧菲米亚，在那里更换小船的零件，修补船帆。

 

反复两次后，他看出环绕岛屿的是一个迷宫魔法，这类法术的运行规律是，达成设定的条件才能开始挑战迷宫，遵守特定的规则才能走出迷宫。通常规则越简单，术法力量就越强大。

 

于是佐助决定在欧菲米亚港打听其他冒险者的遭遇。排除了一堆骗子和吹牛者的奇谭后，他发现了一个奇怪的现象。一些冒险者会迷失方向，另一些冒险者则不同，他们不会迷路，而是被恶劣天气所阻挠。佐助仔细询问后找到了两类人的不同：凡是会一些术法的人都和他遇到了同样的问题。

 

于是，他开始尝试不在海上使用法术。理由很简单，既然隐城不欢迎魔法，上岛时或许也不能使用。他像一个雇不起术士的船长一样在港口购买物资。船桨、备用的船桅、捕鱼的器具、储水的兽皮袋，药品、维护零件的油脂等等，原本法术可以免去这些麻烦。现在他还得回忆起小时候所学的知识，如何利用自然风航行、如何编织船帆、如何钉牢船身。

 

放弃使用法术后，他不再迷失方向，却仍无法靠近岛屿。风向和潮流变得非常怪异，毫无征兆的风暴总是让小船偏离航向。佐助明白，迷宫的挑战已经开始，接下来要解决的是，如何才能走出？

 

继续尝试了好几周后仍无进展，现在已近深秋，这次出航，他开始有些焦虑。鼬曾经说过两年内结界便会展开，还有半年期限便到了。从大蛇丸那里获得的古卷印证了那时他的说法。那张羊皮纸是某个法术书抄本的残片。写作的时代并不清楚，所有学院的巫师都听过关于其作者的故事，据说那个巫师搜集了太多禁术，最后躲进了书里。那本书因此受到了诅咒，连抄本也被全部毁灭。

 

残片上记载着两个术。第一个只有说明，没有术式。第二个则写出了术式。

 

”伊邪那岐，一种瞳术，场地魔法。号称改变命运之术。效果是绝对结界，以毁灭交换守护，以梦境取代现实。

 

此术的难点是，巫师于梦中构造的守护之地必须拥有一切细节。

 

梦境完成后，需要运行一个术式让梦境与现实联系起来。

 

将这个术式设置在结界展开地后，施术者应该远离，以免卷入梦境降临的毁灭。

 

需要注意的是，梦境在侵蚀前会有征兆。施术者无意识中溢出的精神力，会化为其召唤兽的形态出现在结界展开地。此物不属于真实世界，因此如同幻影一般不可触碰，不可捕捉。”

 

 

“伊邪那美，一种瞳术，场地魔法。号称决定命运之术。如果说伊邪那岐可以让梦境化为现实，那么伊邪那美就能够让现实变为梦境。

 

施术者可以依照其能力选择一个范围，在这个范围内，所有施放中的魔法都会被无效化。

 

无论是多么高阶的法术，甚至是禁术，也无论施放到何种程度，只要尚未完成，都受此术影响。

 

法术被无效化的术者不会因此受到伤害，但法术的反噬仍会生效，他们仍要付出代价。

 

伊邪那美会导致施术者的双眼退化。

 

术式如下：

......”

 

佐助第一次读完羊皮纸上的内容后，最大的感受是疑惑和担忧。鼬不知道从哪里学到了伊邪那岐，而可以阻止它的伊邪那美的术式正在自己手上。 

 

他并没有因为古卷印证了鼬在风暴角的话而动摇，也并没有因找到了阻止的方法而高兴。

 

他想，现在所看到的只是部分的真相，而不完整的真相与谎言无异。得到这份古卷后，他写信给卡卡西，请求他动用神殿的情报网关注各地是否出现怪异的幻影乌鸦。

 

行遍诸国的这些时日里，他不断想起鼬第一次带他在白银之树前祈祷时说的话。那天是个晴朗的冬日。他们刚在木叶城里安置好，鼬给他换上了厚重的冬装，牵着他走过热闹的下城区集市，穿过高耸的雪白城楼，最后来到了神殿主厅。

 

进入雕刻着繁复花纹的大门，踏上的是白色大理石铺就的地面。宏伟的华丽穹顶由高大的廊柱支撑，强烈的气势引人只能仰望。经过无数侧廊抵达尽头的至圣所，披挂着明亮银光的圣树优雅庄重地舒展她的枝叶，高贵的光辉洒满了整个大殿。无人能在目睹那景象时出声，因此主厅内非常安静。

 

鼬在树下祈祷时，他的脸庞被圣光照亮，仿若皎月初出。佐助仰望着他，对他行为的意义尚一无所知，心里却突然有了莫名的触动。

 

后来他们走出主厅，鼬带着他参观塔楼与回廊，讲解雕塑与绘画里的人物。休息的时候，鼬突然问他，是否知道信仰是什么意思。佐助不记得自己的回答，但他记得鼬对他说：“信就是所望之事的实底，是未见之事的确据。”*

 

小船在碧波中随着海浪摇动，在深秋柔和的阳光下，佐助再次回忆那时的情景，意识到过了这么长的时间，他终于慢慢懂了这句话的涵义。

 

鼬的信仰不是他的信仰，但他确实也拥有一个信仰。

 

 

想到这里，佐助突然联想起了裁缝店老板所说的一些事。关于诸神的意志，关于人类应该接受的命运。那些巫师秉持的信念相当悲观，不过他们应该仍然欢迎同道加入。既然如此，找寻上岛的路是否会是一种测验？答案是否就藏着那略显古怪的信念中？

 

一个想法闪过，佐助立刻决定回港做些准备。

 

再次出航时，佐助换了条更好的船。接近隐城时，同样遇到了异常的潮流，这一次，他没有再试图逃离，而是升起帆任凭小船被带走。没过几天，佐助发现他已经抵达了一个全然陌生的海域，无预兆的风暴又出现在身边。他没有测算风暴区的范围和移动路线，只是尽量保持船不被横浪打翻。

 

这样随波逐流的航行又过了两周。路上他没有遇到任何船只。某天早晨醒来，佐助走到船头，发现空茫苍凉的海上开始飘雪，昨夜他分明还能看到秋季星座。往常在空中捕猎的海鸟没了踪影，水下也看不到鱼群。这是佐助从未遇到过的情况。小船在原地静止了一整天。第二天，佐助有那么一瞬间很想召唤风。任何一个水手面对这种情形都难免会恐慌。但佐助迅速冷静下来，这样的异常反而说明他的选择是正确的。

 

走出迷宫的路径往往不是看似最短的那条。想要进入隐城，就得按照他们的想法行事。一心靠近岛屿的人，反而不可能进入。那岛屿应该只是个幻象，迷宫设定的规则或许正是要按照大海的意志随波逐流。

 

驾船对体力和精神的消耗非常大，六周后的一个傍晚，佐助发现自己正在对海鸥说话。日复一日，疲倦感无论如何无法消除，难以入睡的夜晚越来越多。某一天里，他遇到大块的浮冰，也在珊瑚礁中捉过鱼。迷宫中的时空完全是混乱的。现实中究竟过去了多长时间？

 

有时候他想到鼬，开始猜想鼬的梦做得如何了。那个禁术需要他梦见每一块砖石，每一根草木，每一个喷泉，每一支旗帜。那个城市给出了鼬想要的答案吗？或者它在向鼬提出问题？八咫镜的封印由瞳力控制，如果伊邪那岐被自己用伊邪那美化解，鼬迟早会从沉睡中醒来吧。只是，在查清真相前，他不会轻易这么做。

 

另一些时候，他半夜醒来，会迷迷糊糊地想，自己是否已身处世界尽头？是否他早已死去而灵魂一无所知地漂流在大海上？

 

一天夜里他梦到了鼬，或者说听到了鼬的声音。在一片黑暗中鼬对他说，要保持勇气，永远警醒。

 

他醒来，发现太阳高悬头顶，小船前进的方向上，隐城的港口正在向他靠近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信就是所望之事的实底，是未见之事的确据*：此句来自《新约 希伯来书 11：1》


	17. Chapter 17

鬼鲛的监视日志

 

“异端组织是很多无处可去的人落脚的地方，晓也不例外。但人不会一直无处可去。人们怀抱着秘密而来，死去或者带着更多的秘密离开。在这里没人需要友谊。对一些人来说，那太奢侈了，不可能支付得起。对一些人来说正相反，那是避之不及的东西，只有傻子想要。

 

对我们两个杀害过同伴的人而言，谈及友谊，近乎讽刺。

 

我们没谈过彼此的过去，或者期待的未来。任务的筹划和执行，我们谈的最多的是这些。

 

偶尔也有别的。小时候听过的民间传说，中意的咒术书装帧，下一顿饭吃什么。启航时感到安心的大海的颜色，召唤术时预兆失败的气味。

 

都是没什么意义的琐事。真正重要的东西，我们都闭口不谈。

 

我没什么重要的东西可言。这世间充满虚伪和恶意，人类自以为高级，实际上大多数是些无可救药的家伙。首领的研究是不是真的如他所说可以改变一切，我有些怀疑。但试一试总是不错。

 

鼬先生和我不同，我看得出来，他对这世间怀着某种热爱。有时候我觉得他比我见过的任何一个白袍都更像神殿祭司。我不是指他看起来善于祷告布道，执行繁琐的仪式，虽然他可能真的擅长。我是说，若他站在白银之树下，那种圣洁静谧的氛围将足以令观者沉默。

 

如果雾隐的神殿有他这样的祭司，也许就不会发生那样的事件……算了，都已经过去了。白银的信仰里不存在任何救赎。如果我提起白袍的话，他大概只会跟我讨论各种异端理论史以及黑魔法分类学。

 

以及，鼬先生应该很重视他的弟弟。有好几次，集市上迷路的孩子主动向他求助。擅长当哥哥的人有一种特别的气质，难以遮掩。

 

他并非对弟弟的事绝口不提。我们都知道一个人谈论的东西往往没有他避之不谈的东西重要。所以我现在能得知一些那个孩子的情报。但他错在做得太完美，提起弟弟时神色毫无动摇，内容没有破绽。或许骗得过别人，不包括我。”

 

 

“今天鼬先生问我，如何让一个人彻底遗忘一个已死之人？这可不像他会问的事。我说，我们做了不少引人憎恨的事，死了就想让人家忘记，世上哪有这么便宜的事？鼬先生一如既往没搭理这无聊的玩笑。

 

我只好认真回答这取决于两个人的关系。他想了想，说是相爱的人。

 

我立刻回想鼬先生最近对哪个女孩有过特别对待，结论是没有。男孩也一样没有。看来一定是我不认识的某个旧识。

 

我回答说，办不到。一些魔法可以让人忘记短期的事，一些疾病可能让人连自己都忘记。但是，爱是特别的。看他一副没有完全理解的样子，我只好抛开脸面告诉他，爱是塑造我们灵魂之物。所爱之人的死，几乎算是我们自己死亡的预演，并且它会把我们迟来的死变成一次幸福的赴约。

 

唉，我都说了些什么啊......

 

总之，我想他大概是在计划什么。我告诉他，如果他遇到什么麻烦，我可以帮忙。他说还需要再考虑。自那次在隐城甩开我之后，他就常常见不到人影，很多任务都变成了我一个人执行。

 

算了，搭档不就是这么用的吗。”

 

 

佐助进入隐城的时候，在港口看到墙上刷了一些字。

 

“爱与美的女神阿多尼斯，诸神中的叛徒！你的礼物是何等残酷？伪造的希望中诞生的只有痛苦。我们，作为领受了诸神遗产之人，将否定这徒劳的反抗。愿我们的灵魂得到安宁。”

 

佐助暗自感叹，这还真是有力的欢迎标语。

城中没有旅店，港口处的市民轻车熟路地把他领到了市政厅，很快就有一个向导来接待他。

 

在借来的独栋小屋的浴室里，佐助花很长时间让自己变回了原来的样子。他出门的时候，他的向导一瞬间投来疑惑的眼神，大概是没认出他是之前那个人。

 

他请求向导带他去藏书殿，向导是个年轻的女孩，什么也没多说，立刻准备了一辆马车要他上去。

 

隐城是个干净漂亮的地方。或许比不上一些王都的繁华，但自有一种活力与健康的气息从街巷中显露出来。马车经过学校的时候，向导道歉说她得先去接一下弟弟。佐助便同她一起进入了学校。

 

站在走廊外，能听到教室中传来歌声。佐助没想到的是，老师反复教授的那首歌是太古语写就，而且非常复杂。更关键的是，佐助发现歌词类似于某些古老术法的咒语。但隐城里魔法分明是无效的。

 

他问向导为什么孩子们要学这么复杂的歌。女孩回答，这是城中最悠久的传统。所有孩子都得将这首歌学到完美无缺为止。学会后他们会加入合唱团。每到新月之夜，他们将在神庙中为诸神献上这祝祷之歌。

 

佐助点点头，心想这仪式和故乡的伊邪那岐之舞竟有一些相似之处。悠久习俗、集体参加，复杂又不可出错的过程、时机与月亮的运行有关。

 

女孩接着说，下一个新月就在几天后，若他愿意，可以参观。

 

这时学校广场的钟声响起，孩子们放学了。随后女孩带着弟弟乘上马车，将佐助送到了藏书殿。

 

 

如果不是向导信誓旦旦地指给他看，佐助绝不会相信那个废墟一般的三层屋宇是他的目的地，它的外墙上甚至有黑色的火烧痕迹。

 

“这些书本对我们来说像是石头或者花朵，不必在意，任其自然就好。”

 

佐助一边想着向导的话，一边走上嘎吱作响的楼梯。在二层，有人叫住了他。

 

“哟，小哥你竟然又来了。”

 

佐助完全没想到这废墟里会有其他人，他吃惊地回头，差点没下意识地拔出腰间的匕首。

 

出声的是一个高瘦的黑袍青年，拥有一头蓬乱的火红长发。他看起来好像很高兴。

 

“咦，你怎么好像变年轻了。”青年冲到佐助面前仔细打量着他。

 

“是你的错觉吧。”佐助冷静地回应。

 

“是吗，算了算了。你这次来又要找什么？我看看能不能帮上忙。”青年的脸上挂着和煦的微笑。

 

这个人难道是管理员吗？无论如何，佐助决定要利用这个机会。

 

“.....上次查的不太全，我想再仔细确认一遍。”佐助看着青年的眼睛，缓缓回答。

 

“噢，是古法术区吧，这几年除了你可没别人去过那。唔，你还记得位置吧，要不要我带你过去？”

 

“那就麻烦你了，谢谢。”

 

青年摆了摆手，领着佐助在蛛网灰尘中穿行。不一会儿，青年停了下来。他满不在意地拂去肩上的蛛丝，指着一个房间说：“就在这里，我不打扰你了。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“你还是老样子那么客气。都说了，同样是来隐城的巫师，相识就是缘分啦。”青年拍了拍佐助的肩，步子轻快地离开了。

 

从没见过这么迷糊的巫师，佐助心想，难道是因为此地光线阴暗，还是因为自己长久未修剪的长发？佐助希望陌生人能将这个错误保持下去。

 

 

微弱的月光从高窗中倾斜到房间里，佐助就着随便找到的油灯小心地翻阅那些残破的纸。向导曾说藏书殿和城里其他建筑一样在晚祷前闭门，到时她会来接他回城。时间快到了，这一天或许只能无功而返。

 

这时他看到了一卷似曾相识的羊皮纸。佐助疑惑地从怀中拿出从大蛇丸那里获得的残片，在灯下将他们放在一起。

 

果然非常相似，不，相似到像是用复制咒重现的结果。只不过自己身上这份受恶劣旅途影响，已有损伤。

 

佐助匆忙打开，读了几行便屏住了呼吸。

 

“伊邪那岐，一种瞳术，场地魔法。号称改变命运之术。效果是控制时间。 

 

伊邪那岐可以让一定区域内的时间倒流，回溯到特定的时点，令一段时间内发生过的事情变成“没有发生”。

 

关于此术的大部分情报都已失落，以下列出已知的几点：

 

伊邪那岐的干涉对象有限，已知对人类无效，也无法干涉白银系魔法。

 

它并非由符文、结印、吟唱来完成。

 

此术可以由单人或者三人以上施展。群体施术要求所有施术者拥有写轮眼，对精神力损耗极大。

 

单人施术的条件更为严格，施术者必须拥有万花筒写轮眼，并且反噬会导致视力迅速下降，瞳力急速衰弱。”

 

 

“伊邪那美，一种瞳术，辅助魔法。号称决定命运之术。效果是强化他人精神力，无法对自身使用。

 

与伊邪那岐相同，此术本质上也是一个时间魔法。

 

其原理是，它可以让受到强化的巫师向未来的自己支取时间。

 

施术者可以指定此术的有效范围，在这个范围内的巫师精神力会得到数倍强化，实现原本极难达成的目标。举个例子，假设破坏一块宝石需要诅咒十次，那么受到强化的巫师只要许愿”宝石的破坏“，便能够在一次诅咒之后达成目标。实际上，他是向未来的自己支取了同等的时间，在施术瞬间，叠加了十次诅咒的精神力。相应的，巫师寿命会因此缩短。

 

以上是通常的使用方式。然而，此术被禁是因为当施术者拥有万花筒写轮眼时，伊邪那美将随之升级。

 

升级后的伊邪那美又被称为“神之应许”，因为它可以帮助受强化的巫师实现不可能的愿望。有的目标太过困难，巫师穷尽余生也无法实现。此术却可以跨越生死的界限，允许巫师支取死后的时间。

 

以灵魂为代价，可以实现原本不可能的愿望。

 

此术对瞳力的要求极高，使用的代价是失去万花筒，退化为普通的写轮眼。

 

术式如下：

......”

 

 

佐助的掌心已被冷汗浸湿。他拨弄着灯芯，想要让它更亮些，然后拿着羊皮纸读了一遍，又一遍。

 

 

这两个术的内容与之前获得的那张上完全不同，除了伊邪那美的术式是一致的。它们不可能都是真的，两份古卷的外观如此相似，是其中一份复制了另一份？或者它们都是复制而来？

 

佐助迅速思考着。岛上魔法无效，如果藏书殿里这一份是复制而来，那就得从岛外带入，可一路上无论如何保管，在海上漂泊必然遭受损害。可这份却看不出有这样的痕迹，和自己身上这份对比就更明显。

 

极有可能这份才是原本。而晓的废弃基地里那一份则是有人在出岛后凭记忆使用复制咒所做。佐助非常确定大蛇丸并未对那份古卷动过手脚，伪造者一定另有其人。那个人是为了误导鼬吗？或者伪造其实发生在很久之前，是为了完全无关的事，而鼬只是不幸地找到了它？

 

不对，佐助想，鼬到过隐城，不可能不知道那一份是假的，那为什么在风暴角鼬对他复述的是伪造的内容？

 

原本他听鼬说完那个计划，又从大蛇丸那里获得了佐证，对其内容并无太多怀疑。

等等，这个佐证，是否太过完美了？好得简直有些不真实。一种可能性出现在佐助脑海中。

 

或许伪造者并不是别人，正是鼬。佐助想到了大蛇丸对写轮眼的着迷，那个狂人曾对自己下手，难道之前就没打过鼬的主意？如果鼬对大蛇丸有所防备，大蛇丸怎么可能轻易地监视到鼬在基地的访问记录？很有可能是鼬故意泄露给他，好让大蛇丸将其透露给自己。

 

这样一来，佐助便会不再怀疑鼬在风暴角透露的计划。

 

鼬如此欺骗他到底是为什么？

 

伊邪那岐这种禁术，如果连在隐城里都找不到施术方法，那么它必定已经彻底遗失了，如果鼬在风暴角根本没有开启伊邪那岐，他为什么要进入八咫镜？

 

佐助觉得嗓子突然非常干涩，一滴汗从他的鼻尖坠下。

 

他试着站在鼬的角度思考。如果佐助对风暴角的计划深信不疑，很可能会在发现所谓的梦境侵蚀征兆时赶到那个城市，用出伊邪那美以阻止结界展开。可是真正的伊邪那美的效果却是辅助城内巫师。

 

佐助想到这里心下一寒。他拥有的是万花筒写轮眼，如果一切按鼬的计划发展，到时候他的”神之应许“能让城内的巫师实现不可能的愿望。鼬不惜让自己失去万花筒也要实现的愿望，究竟是什么？

 

佐助突然意识到自己早已深陷一张大网，无论如何挣扎都依然在网中。他进化出万花筒是因为在风暴角见到鼬的消失，凭借这双眼他才击败了大蛇丸，也是依靠这双眼他才能用出升级的伊邪那美。

 

很可能，从那时起他就步入了鼬的设计。

 

他一直以为鼬被封印在八咫镜中，可或许事实上鼬早已解开了自己的封印，鼬此时究竟在哪里？他想让自己帮助实现的愿望，又是什么？

 

 

房间外熟悉的声音响起：“喂，小哥，快到闭馆时间了，有人来接你。”

 

佐助从思考中回过神来，才发现油灯早已熄灭，明亮的月光照耀着眼前的一切，温柔又冰冷。


	18. Chapter 18

鬼鲛的监视日志

 

“今天第一次和鼬先生战斗了。明天，袭击木叶的计划就会开始。

 

宇智波的瞳术确实很强，战斗间我甚至有几秒在他的幻术中完全失去了意识。

 

“为什么要在执行那么重要的任务前主动找我战斗？”这么问了他。然后他说，“这不是你一直以来的愿望吗。”

 

唉，既然一直都知道，为什么不早点帮我实现。他接着说，“我没有什么可以送给你了。谢谢你，鬼鲛。” 

 

我还没来得及问谢我什么，召集的白鸽就将他唤走了。

 

很奇怪。这简直像一个要远行的人打算给朋友留下礼物一样，可笑的是这句话里没有一点是对的。首先，我们只是执行任务而已，很快会回来。其次，从没听说过跟人打一架算是礼物的。最后，我们大概也不是什么朋友。

 

只是，鼬先生从不做莫名其妙的事。

 

还有一件同样莫名其妙的事，我的房间里多了一株向日葵。鼬先生曾经养过这种花。那次，我偶然看到他抱着花走回房间，立刻说，向日葵，这么活泼明媚可爱的花，和他那不苟言笑的脸放在一起，简直可以立刻拿去给孩子们当反义词教学材料。他回击说我这张脸不适合任何花，孩子们看到我不被吓哭就不错了。这实在是戳中了我的痛处。我记得隔天出任务他点的菜里全是我不喜欢的食材，作为报复，我把约好借他的书里的路标咒语都抹掉了。

 

都是些蠢事。问题是，这株花为什么会在房间里？

 

算了，作为回礼，等任务结束，我选一种真的适合他的花送过去好了。

 

也许君影草不错，我听说那是来自他故乡的花，生长在幽谷，美丽而危险。传说中它是女神阿多尼斯的眼泪，为英雄的牺牲而流。”

 

 

神庙中的祝祷之歌层层叠叠回荡在祭坛周围。少年少女们身披星光一丝不苟地歌唱着。神庙外，许多市民沉默地观看着仪式，时而双手合十祈祷着。

 

佐助仔细听着歌词，更加确定他正在目睹一个魔法的施行。 

 

他原本对这种事没什么兴趣，但他向女孩问过鼬的事后，便决定要来参观。几天前从藏书殿出来后，他问向导是否知道两三年前有人来过此地。向导第二天告诉他，她打听到确实有一个人来过，那个人在藏书殿待了一周，离岛前参观了祝祷仪式，便立刻启程离开了。

 

佐助猜想，守护岛屿的迷宫魔法正是由这支歌而施行。迷宫魔法太强，不可能只是自动运行，一定有人在不断维持其运转。如果他是施术者，会选择把法阵刻印在整座岛屿上，然后以周期性的咒语来维持它。城中只有这个仪式符合标准。

 

佐助想，如果他回到那家叫做伊卡洛的裁缝店，就会告诉老板，这里其实存在着希斯路姆的第八大异闻：弃绝魔法的城其实正依赖着魔法来隐藏自己的存在，以为并不存在的东西只是换了种形式存在罢了。

 

仪式结束后的早晨，他亲自在小屋里做了一顿饭招待了向导，向她道别。过去几天，他并没有在古法术区的藏书中再得到什么线索。初冬已至，这个岛屿与外界的讯息不通，佐助有些担心两年之约将近，他可能会错过什么重要的东西。念及此，他不禁苦笑，风暴角上鼬可能一句真话都没说，两年的说法也不一定是真的。如今他仍未弄清鼬的完整计划，会不会真的像他当时所说的“结局已经注定”？

 

无论如何，佐助在港口取回了他那维护好的小船，预定正午便出航。

 

 

离开隐城非常容易。今天的天气很好，广袤的大海上无尽的湛蓝延伸至天际。佐助驾着小船，一路向着欧菲米亚港前进。

 

接近傍晚时分，他已经可以远远望见灯塔。在入港前，引水员看到他，瞪大了双眼。

 

“海神保佑！您，您竟然还活着！”

 

在他们看来，自己确实是失踪了很长一段时间吧。佐助苦笑着点头。“是啊，海神保佑。”

 

引水员小心翼翼地开口：“您，成功上岛了吗？”

 

只犹豫了一瞬间，引水员便看穿了他。

 

“噢天哪，今晚您是不可能有觉睡了。您要在哪个旅馆下榻？我想他们会为您办一个庆祝会。说不准一半欧菲米亚人都会去参加！我看大家为雪见节准备的酒这就要被喝光了......”

 

引水员继续唠叨着。佐助站在甲板上，暮色降临，海鸥们开始飞向海岸。风中的凉意渐深，佐助不禁打了个寒战。太长时间不用法术，他甚至忘了召唤个小火焰之类。

 

引水员的话提醒了他，雪见节确实快到了。一年中月色最暗之日的雪见节，并不是南贺群岛特有的节日。许多地方都会以篝火舞蹈和酒来庆祝这一天。

 

佐助突然停下了脚步，祝祷之歌，祭祀之舞。

 

在那一天里，巫师们在祭坛上必须跳的舞叫做伊邪那岐之舞。

 

他不是已经发现它们很相似吗？谁也说不清来源与目的，却被反复教导绝不能出错的严格仪式。如果祝祷之歌是为了迷宫魔法而存在的咒语，那么伊邪那岐之舞会不会就是完成这个禁术的方式？

 

很多法术都需要结印，而魔法历史学的常识之一是，结印最初的雏形正是祭祀的舞蹈。

 

佐助倒吸一口气。难道说，随着时光流逝，连族人都已经忘却了舞蹈的目的，认为伊邪那岐已经失落，但其实他们无意识间每年都在用这个术？

 

伊邪那岐的效果是令时间回溯，南贺群岛上存在任何需要维持不变的东西吗？

 

一阵海风吹过，佐助再次打了个冷战。

 

巨龙的出现，通道的打开，深渊侵蚀，白银之光暗淡。

 

现在，一切都联系起来了。

 

盟约之战结束后，宇智波驻守群岛，深渊的侵蚀近乎停止，而巨龙事件发生后，岛上再没有伊邪那岐之舞，深渊又开始活跃，圣光开始变得异常暗淡，甚至提前落叶。

 

那支舞，是为了压制深渊的活动，守护白银之树而诞生的。它的名字分明是如此大的提示，他为什么现在才想到？伊邪那岐从未失落，只是被遗忘。

 

可是，还有一点说不通。圣光在这两年间已经不再出现异常，证明深渊的活动得到抑制，可岛上分明已经谁都不在了，没有人可以施展此术......

 

等等，一个绝无可能的猜测在佐助心中产生。前所未有的巨大绝望涌向了他。有那么一瞬间，他无法感受到心脏的跳动。

 

并不是没有人。

 

有一个人失踪了快两年，拥有着万花筒写轮眼，曾经守护过白银之树。

 

这时，引水员突然拍了拍佐助的肩，示意他向海面看。佐助麻木地望向他指的方向。天空中，一只信鸽从漫天红霞中向他们飞来，在船头盘旋一阵后落在了他的手上。

 

那是卡卡西的信鸽。

 

信里说有人在南贺群岛附近的海域目击了无法捕捉的，虚幻的乌鸦。

 

佐助颤抖的手再也握不住信纸。海风将它远远卷走。

 

果然如此。所有的谜都解开了。

 

一切都是为了这一天的到来。

 

鼬一直在南贺群岛。

 

过去两年是他在岛上施展了伊邪那岐。可这只能暂时缓解深渊的侵蚀，衰弱的瞳力无法支持多次施术。这样下去白银之树必然会死去。

 

他从一开始就在等待自己按照虚假的线索去找他，然后用出伊邪那美，帮助他实现那个不可能的愿望，永远停止深渊的侵蚀。

 

而他的灵魂会永远留在岛上。

 

鼬从在木叶的时候就在调查此事，后来进入晓也是为此，从隐城找到方法后他便决心要执行这个计划。

 

他编织谎言，是因为他知道如果说出真相，自己绝不会同意以他的灵魂为代价去换任何东西。

 

他不愿让自己背负弑兄的罪，所以要让自己一无所知地去做这件事。

 

按照鼬的计划，他这个愚蠢的弟弟，会在亲手杀死哥哥之后，以为自己成功阻止了他犯下罪过，然后傻等着他有一天从八咫镜中苏醒过来。

 

可他不会回来了。寒冷，孤独的幽灵岛上，他会与族人一起永远沉睡。

 

原来风暴角一别，他是真的怀着永别的心。

 

引水员惊慌地发现，少年在甲板上突然无声地开始流泪。他猜想那封信里或许是个非常悲伤的讯息。他觉得自己不该打扰这个时刻，于是安静地退到了船尾。过了一会儿，他听到甲板上传来了笑声。“哈，哈哈哈哈…….” 一开始只是低声的笑，后来，那笑声变得响亮甚至刺耳。他觉得自己此生从未听过如此癫狂而悲哀的笑。

 

佐助扶住额头，他感到头痛欲裂。一种无名的黑暗笼罩了他，黑暗中有人在笑，那是谁的声音？

 

一些想法不受抑制地在脑中盘旋，令他无比兴奋同时又疲惫。

 

原本在宇智波一族的驻守下，深渊根本不是个问题。巨龙出现后，所有盟友都背叛了他们，任他们葬身海岛。所以此后再没有人能阻止深渊的侵蚀。

 

白银之光暗淡，黑暗时代降临。那只不过是人们自作自受罢了。

 

这样一个正义不存的世界，值得拯救吗？

 

如果宇智波鼬不曾知晓这来龙去脉，不曾经历那个失去一切的夜晚，或许他的答案会是肯定。

 

可他见过真相，尝过血泪。他什么都能体会，否则他怎么可能演得出那样一个癫狂又清醒的复仇者？

 

他有资格去恨，至少有资格冷眼旁观罪人们的下场。

 

可他没这么做。

 

青年将为他人的罪死去。而一切消失在风中，无人知晓，无人怀念。

 

不，比这还糟。在日后漫长的岁月中，被任何人提起时，青年将是叛徒，是狂人，是理应接受制裁的罪者。

 

 

“宇智波鼬，哈哈……你真的太可笑了，哈哈哈哈哈！”佐助放声大笑，他笑得弯下了腰，笑得喘不上气，笑出了眼泪。

 

笑了不知多久，他侧躺在地上，环抱住自己，双肩不断颤抖。

 

那到底是笑，还是该称作愤怒，或者悲哀？

 

 

真是个万般周全，让所有人都能得到幸福的方法。

 

是谁曾经写下，谎言可以拯救人。他的弥天大谎，唯独不能拯救的人就是他自己。

 

“哥哥，哥哥！”

 

佐助早已哭得不能自已。他第一次知道流泪会让人喘不上气。初冬的海风将他的泪水变成了刀子，割在脸上他却毫无知觉。宇智波鼬的信仰，宇智波鼬的爱，为何是如此罕见，辉煌而又残酷的东西？

 

 

过了很久很久，担心不已的引水员壮着胆子走到佐助身边，跪下来摇动他，试图查看他的情况。

 

少年茫然地抬起头，花了一会儿似乎才认出这是谁。然后他站起身，无比牵强地扯动嘴角笑了笑。

 

“我没事，请您帮我联系一艘最快的船，多少租金都没关系，最好能尽快出发。谢谢您。”

 

“没问题，您打算去哪？”

 

“南贺群岛。”

 

“幽、幽灵岛？那里不是什么都没有吗，您要做什么？”

 

少年摇摇头。

 

“不，那里有我的一切。”


	19. Chapter 19

宇智波鼬在一片黑暗中走进书房。他点起桌上的油灯，取出一张白纸，拿起笔开始书写。

 

佐助吾弟如晤。

 

写下这几个字后他悬起了笔。今天应该写什么呢？他有些犹豫。像往常那样吧，写这一天自己都做了什么。比如清晨的修习，午后阅读的书，晚餐的内容。可以写后园蔬菜长势如何，出海捕鱼的成果怎样。或者应该写今天清理了家族墓碑旁的杂草。

 

可是鼬的笔悬空了好一会儿还是没落下。今天似乎有些焦虑，他这样判断。

 

或许现在不是写信的好时机吧。鼬的思绪开始漂往别处。最近天气变得越来越冷，屋子里准备的木柴不太够了。明天应该去西边的树林里弄一些回来。

 

群岛向来是比外界更冷的，不，应该说两年前他回来后一直是这样。

 

当然不是因为什么幽灵。或许深渊就是个非常寒冷的地方，所以作为通道的群岛海域也受到了影响。不过这也只是猜想罢了。

 

鼬想，他可不愿意真的知道那是个怎么样的地方。

 

雪见节就快到了。上一个雪见节，他在祭坛上施展伊邪那岐后因为不习惯视力的突然衰退，差点摔伤腿。还好最后只是擦破了皮。如果真的伤到腿，可能会影响下一个新月的仪式。一个月内凭他的治疗术或许可以治愈伤，但疼痛会影响舞步。那支舞的要求如此严格，只是一点偏差便可能导致前功尽弃。

 

他记得第一次在祭典上跳完这支舞后，自己的精神力几乎突然就耗尽了。其他的巫师也是同样。那时他们都以为是太过紧张导致。后来他在隐城领悟到伊邪那岐之舞的真相，脑中的第一个念头竟然是当时的疲惫终于可以解释了。事后想想其实挺好笑的。

 

这一年多来，每到新月之夜他就得到祭坛上施术，舞步已经融入他的血液。单人施术的效果还是太有限了，他只能做到令深渊的时间回溯一个月左右。

 

现在就算在完全的黑暗中，他也可以完成这支舞。不如说非这样不可。他的视力已经下降了太多。住在以前的家里一切都是熟悉的，所以还能应付，但只要出门，他还是不习惯，总是有些紧张。

 

不出门当然不行，他得保持正常的生活。日复一日，这一天与那一天似乎没有太大的差别。他有时会惊讶于头发和指甲的陌生长度。

 

 

这样的生活不会再持续多久了。

 

鼬放下笔，走出了书房。他在黑暗中继续行走，随后推开了储藏间的门。他出来的时候，手里拿着一盒线香。回到书房，他把香料点燃，屋子里一股冷香弥散开来。

 

他的瞳力还可以支撑一次施术。在风暴角立下的两年之约，是他估算自己能坚持的时间。这是他给佐助留下的时间，也是给自己留下的时间。幻影乌鸦已经放出去了。他布置在群岛海域的术式还没有探查到有船只接近。鼬希望佐助已经从大蛇丸那里获取了那份关于伊邪那美的古卷。在哥哥的复仇计划和自己双眼的退化之间，佐助应该会选择阻止复仇吧。

 

那时在风暴角上，他其实有些担忧。佐助好像并没有被自己完全欺骗。这让他有些意外。

 

回到木叶的那天晚上，他对佐助下了暗示，在那种精神压力下，佐助应该会无力思考，全盘接受自己说的所有话才对。何况他还用月读刺激了他，惊慌和恐怖下人很容易会依赖直觉行动。

 

如此残酷地对待佐助，这是第一次。

 

他离开木叶时，本以为重逢的时候他真的可以告诉佐助真相。他会说，调查圣光的过程中牵扯出了高等祭司的一个阴谋，连主祭也保持沉默，所以他只能暂且按兵不动。那时他已经有了圣光暗淡原因的初步设想，下一步就是进入晓继续查是否有解决办法。他本想将所有资料托付给卡卡西，但那时卡卡西在艾塔的学院交流，突然回归一定会引起注意。可是没想到高等祭司们却先下手了。他的部下们是因他而死。那天他在议事厅杀完人，立刻找到主祭谈判。主祭与他订立了血誓，那是以性命为筹码的誓约。所以他不能对佐助说出秽土转生的事，而主祭则必须保证佐助在木叶的安全。

 

可是在晓里查到的线索却让这样的重逢变得不可能。

 

他最终查到了失落禁术的真相，想出了永远阻止深渊侵蚀的方法，可那却要求一个人的牺牲。

 

直白地要佐助配合他也是不可能的，因为交换立场他也不可能答应。

 

所以谎言是必要的。他不仅需要佐助对他使用伊邪那美，更需要佐助对真相一无所知。

 

他不能让佐助承受弑兄的痛。

 

月亮升得更高了，鼬走到窗边，打开了窗户。夜风将他的袍子吹得紧贴在身上，又掀起他的长发，露出白皙的脖颈。他倚在那儿看了一会儿天空。如今用月相判断日子是做不到了，月亮已经成为了一团模糊的亮光。但夜空依旧能慰藉他的孤独。

 

过了一会儿，寒意渐深，鼬留下一条窗缝，回到了壁炉旁取暖。他自觉心境平和了一些，便走到桌旁重又拿起笔。他写下，入冬后准备更换寝具，仓库里一种难得的食材马上就要吃完了，真是遗憾。

 

他的笔在纸上留下淡淡的墨迹。记录是为了确认还是遗忘？信里所写的没有谎言，却并非他真实的生活。从家中到祭坛的曲折行路、在家族墓碑前听到的虫鸟之声、海洋在一整天里颜色的变化，都无法在纸上重现。他对收信人的思念同样。

 

原谅我，佐助。鼬想。他每天给佐助写信的时候，写到最后总是想如此结尾。今天也还是一样。

 

他没有资格得到原谅。他绝不是一个理想的哥哥。

 

回到木叶的那天，他把佐助心里的哥哥给杀死了。那个复仇者的形象一半出自他的真实感受，一半出自精心的扮演。

 

他有很多理由这么做。他得让佐助相信复仇计划，得让佐助对自己的感情降温，最好是不再爱他。因为总有一天佐助会意识到的，八咫镜里的宇智波鼬再也不会出现。到那时佐助该怎么办？

 

鬼鲛说所爱之人的死是无法遗忘的。其实他在提问前已经知道这个答案，或许他只是怀着某种侥幸，希望鬼鲛给一个不同的回答，好让他认定自己是错的。

 

如果佐助仍然爱他，这份爱会令佐助的余生都变得不幸。

 

后来在风暴角，他看到佐助如此痛苦地进化出万花筒，便知道佐助对他的感情仍然没变。

 

这也没关系，不会影响计划。所爱的人打算化身复仇者，当然是要阻止他才行。阻止他才能拯救他的灵魂。佐助应该会这么想。

 

或许他不会立刻相信风暴角上的计划吧。但有大蛇丸在，那家伙会去找到佐助的。他会泄露那份早已准备好的古卷。佐助不会有事，万花筒写轮眼对付大蛇丸，绰绰有余。然后佐助会因这份证据而相信那个计划。

 

八咫镜的谎言，是为了让佐助放弃寻找自己。那孩子很聪明，四处游历难免会找到蛛丝马迹，让自己的计划陷入失败的风险。何况希斯路姆确实将陷入混乱，这样的乱世中佐助应该会选择承担巫师的职责。希望他能和木叶的朋友们在一起有一番作为。

 

鼬收起笔，折好信纸放入信封中。然后起身将信放入书架上的一个盒子里。那里有好几个盒子，放满了信。永远不会寄出，也不会被收信人阅读的信。它们被写下，只是因为某人的告解愿望。

 

鼬熄灭炉火，离开书房。他走进一间卧室，绕过堆在地上的玩偶，结印熄灭桌上小巧的、显然为孩童定做的宝石灯，然后和衣而卧。

 

在一片黑暗中，他等待着。


	20. Chapter 20

“今夜就能抵达阿德尔玛。很抱歉，我们只能将您送到那儿，已经是离幽灵岛最近的港口了。”船长望着星光闪耀的海面，郑重地对佐助说。

 

“不必道歉，托大家的福才能这么快。那本是个没有船只愿意靠近的海域，您愿意冒险，我十分感激。”

 

“言重了。若不是您的法术，我们是做不到的。”

 

这时，一名手持六弦琴的男子出现在甲板上。“船长先生，宇智波先生。两位好兴致，正一起看风景吗？”

 

船长转向他。“看来您的身体已经没问题了？”

 

男子走到他们身边，随意拨弄了一下琴弦，回答道：“医师说出来透透气没关系。我是打算来练琴的。再不弹，下船后可要挨饿了。”

 

吟游诗人是不久前被从一场海难中救起来的，一直在船上养伤。

 

“噢，不知我们是否有这个荣幸听您来上一曲？”船长挑了挑眉。

 

诗人装出了无奈的样子。“唉，我要是拒绝，恐怕以后只能唱歌给鲨鱼听了。”

 

他走到船头处，找了个安全的位置坐下。

 

“那么，诸位想听什么呢？”

 

“为你的运气给海神献上一曲如何。”甲板上突然响起了一个女人的声音。原来医师不知何时也来了。除了她，不当班的船员们也陆续出现。

 

“唱一唱阿德尔玛的葡萄酒！”厨师长说。

 

“还是来一个史诗故事好。”二副插话道。

 

“咱想听战歌……”一个水手提议。

 

“行啦行啦，大家先安静一下。”船长一开口，甲板恢复了寂静。他转向佐助。“那天是您救起了他，不如先听听您的意见。”

 

船员们纷纷冲佐助点头。

 

佐助扫视了众人一眼，回答：“好，就请您为我表演一首擅长的歌吧，作为报酬很合适。”

 

诗人眯起眼睛。“没想到您对我的技艺评价这么高，连救命之恩都可抵偿。”闻言，众人都笑了。

 

他站起身来优雅地行了个礼。“您拥有我永远的友谊。我很高兴能为朋友演奏。”

 

诗人重又盘腿而坐，他调好琴的旋钮，试奏了几个音，便看向佐助：“在决定曲子之前，能否告知我您此行的目的？”

 

佐助略思索了一会儿，说：“去见我生命中最重要的人。”

 

诗人微笑着点点头。他灵巧的手指看似随意地拨弄琴弦，一串乐音合着海浪声飘荡在船上。众人逐渐安静下来。他开始一展歌喉。

 

他唱的是一首情歌。船员们从歌里闻到春日花香，听到了溪水潺潺。轻盈温柔的琴声如同恋人间的絮语。他们知道诗人在唱一段纯真浪漫的日子。一时间，冬夜的海风似乎变得不再那么刺骨。

 

随后曲调悄然改变。不和谐音间或出没，旋律在不稳定中加速行进。诗人的声音带上了颤抖。紧张感抓住了每个人。他开始唱冲突和远走，悲剧和宿命。急促激烈的乐音如暴雨般敲打在听众的头顶，令他们忧心起恋情的未来。

 

后来他唱：

昔日你轻抚过的橄榄枝

已青绿不再

曾吻过你唇的甘甜泉水

亦干涸消失

 

诗人深呼吸了一次，六弦琴彻底地安静了一瞬间，再次响起的时候，乐曲突然变得开阔明朗。流畅沉稳的大调和弦与诗人自信的歌声互相应和。船员们觉得自己看到了远航的白帆，耀眼的海面。高音与低音交错呼应，似乎展示的是异国集市上热烈的交谈，又像是在朋友的酒桌边聚会。他们知晓，这时诗人唱的是寻找分离恋人的旅途，一度失落的主角重拾希望，为再次相见鼓起勇气。

 

他唱道：

一切一无改变

你始终纯洁

通过你的名字

我知晓万物之名

 

曲速逐渐放缓，诗人的左手小心地抚过琴身，琴弦的颤动在风中若有似无。乐声凄婉，其中有残月秋草，骤雨荒风，让整只船都被彻骨悲愁与思怀浸透。听众们下意识地握紧双手，仿佛看到高洁的恋人在这冷漠的世界中挣扎，如孤星泣血。但诗人轻轻开口，歌声坚定而温柔，没有任何犹疑，蕴含着微弱但强大的希望。乐曲化身为黎明前的微光，又似流星从高天中划过。

 

他唱出最后一段歌词：

坦然行路吧我的爱人

前方只有祝福

请保守你心

我必为你执起灯火

 

几个琶音之后，琴声渐弱，最后消逝在风中。一曲结束，甲板上沉默降临。船员们或掩面，或远望天际，啜泣声回荡在船上，有人在互相安慰。诗人轻轻放下六弦琴，汗水从他的鼻尖滴下。他微微向众人行了个礼。

 

然后是暴雨般的掌声与喝彩。

 

诗人的紧张情绪这时才得以释放，他的脸上绽放出灿烂的光芒。船员们涌到他身边，挨个与他击掌庆贺，并且要求他再来几首。这时诗人意识到船舷处有个孤独的人影。他好不容易从人群中脱身而出，走近那人。

 

佐助礼貌地冲他点头。诗人发现他的眼眶全红了，仔细看的话外袍袖口的颜色很深，显然已经打湿。

 

“这是我老师的老师很久以前从宇智波一族的乐师那里学的曲子。希望我没搞错主题。”诗人有些焦虑地抚摸着琴。

 

“不，谢谢您。我……很喜欢。”佐助哽咽着说。“谢谢您。”他语无伦次地又说了一遍。

 

随后他将手搭在一旁的栏杆上，诗人看出他的骨节因用力而发白。过了一会儿，佐助开口。

 

“诗人先生，我有一个问题。或许问您最合适。那些从未被歌谣传唱的事迹，那些无人纪念、无人称谢的殉道者，他们的价值，由谁来肯定呢？”

 

“……若我是白银的信仰者，那么答案是唯一的。荣耀归于女神，白银之光赐予义人永恒的冠冕。”

 

诗人停顿了一下，又说：“我知道对大部分人来说这就是正确答案。不过，或许我不够虔诚，有另一个答案，或许您会感兴趣。有一个著名诗人曾为自己写下这样的墓志铭：“此地长眠者，声名水上书”。其实世间万事万物，终究都是虚空都是捕风。谁也建造不了永不倒塌的神殿。对我来说，知晓自己曾与伟大的灵魂生存于同一瞬间，这就足够了。”

 

他不等佐助回答，便向他行礼。“愿您的旅途终点没有遗憾。”随后他回到了人群中。

 

佐助看他离开，便将视线投向澄明的海洋与天空，久久不发一语。

 

接近幽灵岛时，佐助用万花筒看穿了真相，这里常年来的异常是当年须佐能乎扭曲了空间所致。他同时还看到了布置于群岛周围的探查术式。如果不是因为瞳力的衰弱，鼬所施的术不可能被自己发现，他如此想到。随即他结印隐藏了船只，悄然接近了灰港。

 

岛上雾气弥漫。从港口向岛内行进，处处是倾圮的房屋，四周杂草丛生。经过原来的居民区时，能看到地面上散落着窗格的碎片、生锈的炊具，脏污的地毯等等数不清的家具。不时有巨大的白骨从浓雾的间隙中浮现。佐助瞥见了仿佛仍在嘶吼的利齿和反光的黑色鳞片。他惊讶地发现自己的身体还记得所有的道路。所有的童年风景尚历历在目，但一切已遭毁坏，和他记忆中彻底不同。比如，以前岛上从来没有这么多金穗花，它们淡灰的花瓣在风中摇动，似乎在向他低语。

 

在岛上的最高处，佐助半跪在山丘上以手触摸地面，小心地吟诵咒语，闪光的符文从山顶缓慢地延伸而下。过了很长时间，法术终于遍及全岛。佐助站起身。这样一来，便可以获知岛上所有生物的活动情况。

 

那个人，正在西方的森林里。

 

佐助思考片刻，迅速下山向家里走去。

 

有人居住在此。佐助从修葺良好的篱笆和门前平整的小道上得出了结论。他深呼吸几次，踏入了家门。

 

玄关里有一股淡淡的檀香味，佐助在神殿的至圣所里常常闻到这种香味，据说能让人心神宁静。他一步一步走过各个房间，发现地面十分干净，所有物品都整理得好像主人几刻钟前还在家里。他想，不知道鼬花了多少精力用修补的咒语才还原了他们的家。他打开鼬的房门，发现所有的家具都被罩布盖了起来。看起来这个房间并没在使用。

 

他走进隔壁自己的卧室。这里的香味比其他地方浓一些。佐助绕过地上的玩偶，走到床边。整洁的床上放着一套常服。他轻轻拿起来，嗅出上面有自己绝不会错认的鼬的味道。一时之间，他心里各种复杂的感情交织，让他不知所措。

 

最后，佐助站在通往地下室的走廊里，突然想起八年前他正是因为一时好奇接近了地下室才会晕了过去。此刻佐助疑惑地发现那里并没有自己曾经见过的“多余的入口”。他走向记忆中的位置，一边接近，一边感受到有魔力波动传来。当他最终走到那个位置时，一扇全黑的门凭空出现了。佐助沿着原路退后，那扇门也随之消失。他确定，这是一个只对特定的人开启的入口。

 

佐助通过那扇门，发现地下室里的景象和记忆中完全不同，变成了一个小型的书房。书架上刻印着族徽，房间尽头的桌子上，一盏长明的宝石灯仍在闪烁。他翻看桌上的文件，意识到都是属于父亲的东西。这应该是父亲的秘密书房。八年前的那天下午，父亲大约是忙于组织人手，一时疏忽才会让这个入口打开。而他就在接近它时被标记为许可进入的对象，但那时他的精神力还太弱，无法承受才会晕过去。他大致浏览了架上的书卷，发现都是关于宇智波一族的记录。恐怕是身为族长，父亲有义务保留他们的习俗与文化吧。

 

如果哥哥成为族长，这个房间原本会有向他打开的一天，佐助不禁想。他漫步其间，对这个全然陌生的地方感到莫名的怀念。突然，他在一个架子前停下了脚步。

 

“这是......”佐助屏住呼吸。他拿下一卷书，迅速翻开其中的一页。不一会儿，巫师的脸上出现了久违的真心笑容。他的眼眶开始泛红，胸口也急剧地起伏着。他飞快地拭去眼角滑落的泪水，将那一页撕了下来放入怀中。

 

 

雪见节这天从清晨就开始飘雪，傍晚的时候雪停了，夕阳在云层背后缓缓沉入海面。祭祀场的附近，金穗花开得尤为茂盛，鼬从花田中走过，踏碎细雪之声让一切显得更为寂静。

 

他穿过宽大的回廊，步入圆形的后殿。祭坛在后殿正中央，是一个圆形的宽广平台，地势稍高于他处。四面各有七级台阶可供登上。在它的正上方，天花板由彩色玻璃拼接而成，构成了向外放射的玫瑰形状，设计时留下的弧度让它稍稍向上隆起。此时在暮光流溢中，祭坛被投下的斑驳光影渲染得瑰丽神秘。

 

这个地方是鼬凭借记忆慢慢修复的。他在后殿里静静站立了一会儿，便退到中殿南侧的耳堂中换上礼服。他出来的时候，手里拿着一个纯白色的面具。

 

走上祭坛前，他仍在犹豫。佐助不应该迟至雪见节还没抵达南贺群岛。计划出问题的可能性越来越大。他这两天一直在考虑是否要放弃这次施术，出岛确认情势。施术过后，他的瞳力还能支撑出岛后的行动吗，还是应该再等几天？

 

最终，他还是戴上面具，走到了祭坛上。此时太阳已彻底隐没，星辰的微光给殿内染上一抹透明的蓝。鼬结印聚起一汪水，将其移至祭坛前构造精巧的鼓状器物上方。他垂下手，水滴稳定地下落，击在鼓面发出悠远的鸣响。随着这个节拍，他开始起舞。

 

佐助站在祭坛前方，鼓声响起的时候，他再次改变了环绕己身的风速，以免回声暴露他的位置。在鼬进入后殿之前，他已经在这里站了很久。他很清楚没有几个巫师能够察觉这个隐身咒，此时的鼬也做不到。

 

他放缓呼吸，目不转睛地看着舞者的动作。那繁复的礼服上绘着各种纹饰，有山海云雨，日月鸟兽。随着舞者变幻的步伐，衣摆上的垂饰盈盈飘动，似有轻风拂过他的周身。

 

鼓点保持轻缓，舞者开始旋转。裸足轻踏地面，俯仰之间若回风流雪，祭坛上一时光影陆离。佐助留意到下坠的水滴开始变化，殿中的回响声逐渐变得沉重。舞者倾身而动，姿态有力而昂扬，舞步随着节拍从容变化，英逸舒展，有巍峨高山，浩然流水之势，荡涤观者心中沉郁。忽然一瞬，声音停止，动静交错，舞者徊顾，仿若惊鸿照影。佐助因此骤然屏息，旋即鼓声渐促，舞者脚步亦急趋，垂袖纷扬，皓腕乍现。佐助竟从中听到了奔雷叱雨声。进退千变中，面具下的表情虽一无可见，舞者回首却见神动。

 

一年中月色至暗之时即将来临，佐助知道祭祀之舞会结束在那一刻。他还记得这支舞最后的动作，那是每次祭典的高潮。

 

于是他低声吟诵，撤销了隐身咒。随即拔出了匕首，奔向祭坛的台阶。

 

舞者在他出声的刹那觉察了异样，动作出现了一瞬间的凝滞。佐助抓住这转瞬即逝的机会攻向舞者的空挡。锋利的刃掠过舞者腰间，衣帛撕裂声传来，腰带掉落在地。他被迫停下舞蹈，结印化出一柄短剑接招。

 

金属交击的锵鸣之声中，佐助攻势不停，舞者辗转腾挪一一应对，却体力不支，渐渐处于下风。不知何时又开始下雪了，大殿中黑暗降临，情势逐渐逆转，尽管有万花筒，也难以捕捉舞者的身形。佐助略一思索，便扔开匕首撞向对手。舞者心下一惊，立刻强行停下了划出的短剑，这下他顿时失去平衡。佐助寻得机会，便借势搂住舞者，一套动作将他压制在自己身下。他吟诵一段咒语，对方的双手便被无形之链束缚在祭祀台上，动弹不得。

 

佐助温柔地开口。“ 伊邪那岐之舞很好看，过去两年没有观众太可惜了。”

 

他低头凝视着舞者，缓缓伸出手摘下了面具。

 

“哥哥，你真的很残酷。”

 

没有回应。大殿里变得非常安静。只有大雪簌簌落下的声音从穹顶传来。

 

佐助结印令祭坛周围的黑曜石灯渐次亮起。于是他看到鼬华丽的礼服已经剥落，凌乱地铺在祭祀台上，只剩下一层白衣裹在身上。鼬的胸口仍在激烈起伏，他闭上了眼睛。

 

佐助凝视着鼬的脸，觉得他的神色是如此平静，如果不是那尚未平复的呼吸，他看起来像是正在安宁的睡梦中。大型法术被强行中断会让巫师的精神力陷入一段时间的混乱。佐助知道鼬正在尽力调整。作为罪魁祸首，他愧疚地等待着。

 

雪继续落下，大殿逐渐变得越来越冷。佐助脱下外袍盖在鼬的身上。他睁开了眼睛。

 

“佐助，你知道了多少？”

 

“如果你指的是暗部与晓的作用，深渊和伊邪那美的真相，我都知道了。如果指的是你的话，我一无所知。”

 

闻言鼬轻轻笑了。

 

“嗯，你真的成长了啊，佐助。”

 

青年的笑容美丽而虚幻。他的眼神失去了焦点，看起来有些无助。

 

过了一会儿，鼬再次开口。

 

“对不起。”

 

佐助很清楚他在为何道歉，他心里涌上一股无解的愤怒。

 

“绝不会原谅你。”

 

鼬点点头。

 

”我知道。”停顿了一会儿，他又说。“佐助，这是最后的也是唯一的解决办法。”

 

佐助轻狂地笑了。

 

“你为什么觉得我会在乎那棵树？哥哥，我对神殿从来就没有兴趣，进入暗部也只是为了你而已。”

 

鼬似乎还想再说什么，佐助俯下身亲吻了他。那是一个与情欲无关的，悲哀的吻。

 

“哥哥，你太擅长骗人，或许应该对你下禁语咒的。”他嗤笑了一声。“反正你现在落到了我手里，我想做什么都可以。”

 

佐助伸出手整理鼬的发丝。鼬只是望着他，一言不发。沉默又统治了空寂的大殿。

 

过了一会儿，佐助抚摸着鼬的脸，说：“这里很冷。我们回家吧哥哥。”

 

然后他吟诵咒语让鼬的双手能离开祭坛的地面，又对他下了暗示，没有给鼬任何使用精神力的机会。最后他将鼬背起来，重又用束缚咒将他的双手锁住。

 

他背着鼬，走下祭坛，穿过回廊。他召唤火焰环绕在他们身边。火焰永远不能与人的体温相比。鼬紧紧环抱着佐助，心想少年的肩膀何时开始变得如此坚实了呢？

 

他们走出祭祀场，鼬缓缓开口。“佐助。我从来不是一个合格的巫师。”

 

“八年前，我本应和其他族人一起参与那场战斗，但我中途离开了。离开那些浴血的战士，抛弃巫师的职责，选择了私情。三年前，我亲手将自己的同伴全部杀死，谁都没能拯救。”

 

“你后悔了吗，当年救我。”佐助声音嘶哑。

 

鼬温柔地笑了。“从未，我无数次为那个选择感到庆幸。”他停顿了一下。“但从那时起，我就失去了踏足神殿的资格。也不应该再回到南贺群岛。”

 

“所以你想以这个选择来赎罪？”

 

“......或许吧。我原本以为，成为了最好的巫师之后，我就可以拥有更多的自由。但是，当我知晓了越来越多的真实，学会了越多强大的法术，却发现自己的选择越来越少。”

 

他继续说：“不原谅我也没关系。逼迫你承受这一切确实很残酷。”

 

佐助放慢了步伐，雪已经堆积起来，脚下的路并不好走。他发现自己的视线越来越模糊。

 

“但是佐助，那时未走完的路应该继续走下去。三年前我将自己的铭牌留在他们身边，那是对他们的道歉，也是承诺。我不能让他们死得毫无价值。”

 

“他们的仇你已报过。至于八年前未走完的路，应该赎罪的人过去在华丽的神殿里接受众人的膜拜，以后也会如此。族人的灵魂仍在灰港迷雾中徘徊。哥哥，你已经做得够多了。根本不值得。”佐助无意识中停了下来。

 

“我这么做是因为这是正确的事情。值得与否，交由诸神决定吧。”

 

“诸神难道不是早已背弃了我们吗？”佐助情绪激烈地反驳。“哥哥，别说什么神的意图凡人不能揣摩。我只想让自己爱的人活下去。如果这是有罪的，就让我成为异端吧。”

 

佐助没再听到背上的人说话。过了一会儿，他说。

 

“哥哥，你知道为什么计划会失败吗？为什么我发现了真相？”

 

“......暗部里我留下了太多痕迹，还有晓组织里，知晓我秘密的人，或许确实存在……”

 

佐助笑了。“不对，哥哥。那些不是真正的原因。我们会像这样见面，是命中注定。因为是我，因为是你。”

 

于是在漫天大雪中他们走过染白的金穗花田，走过倾圮的废墟，走过无忧无虑的童年，多舛的青春时代，走过已永远逝去的自由年月。在与世隔绝的这片荒海中，他们仅有彼此相伴，并因此感到不再孤独。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坦然行路：来自《箴言 3:23》
> 
> 保守你心：来自《箴言 4:23》
> 
> 义人的冠冕：来自《提摩太后书 4:8》“那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。从此以后，有公义的冠冕为我存留。”
> 
> 此地长眠者，声名水上书：济慈的墓志铭
> 
> 都是虚空，都是捕风：来自《传道书 1:14》“我见日光之下所做的一切事都是虚空，都是捕风。”


	21. Chapter 21

雪见节后三周。

 

鼬在煎蛋的声音中醒来。他在洗手间梳洗停当后便来到厨房。佐助正在把最后一道菜端出来。

 

“今天的早餐是鸟蛋吗？”鼬侧过身给佐助让路。

 

“对，昨天从岩壁上的鸟巢里找到的。快趁热吃吧。”佐助站在餐桌旁忙着摆放餐具。

 

鼬在自己的座位上坐下，佐助坐在对面盯着他。他只好忍受着那目光尝了一口蛋。

 

“很不错。”

 

佐助松了一口气。“那就好。”然后才拿起了刀叉。

 

自从佐助回家后，这样的景象每天早上都会上演。鼬有时觉得佐助几乎是在将他当作小孩子照顾。一日三餐自不必说，所有的家务都是佐助完成的。甚至包括他自己的贴身衣物佐助都不让他洗。

 

他当然抗议过，但佐助指了指他的眼睛，然后神情凝重地摇了摇头。其实他的视力并未下降到这个地步，但佐助似乎认为病人应该得到相应的照顾。

 

至于后园里种的花草和蔬菜，新鲜的肉食来源，也全部由佐助负责。这次的理由则完全不同。佐助不同意让他独自出门。实际上，从初雪的那夜起，佐助每天都会对他下暗示，确保他无法使用法术，此外还用束缚咒锁住了他的双手，只在如厕、洗浴或者……做爱的时候给他打开。

 

这和监禁没两样。鼬没想过佐助会有如此控制狂的一面。雪见节第二天，在发现佐助不打算解开束缚时他对佐助说：“你不同意用伊邪那美，我就什么都做不了，没必要这样。”

 

但佐助回答：“给宇智波鼬留下任何机会是世界上最蠢的事。对不起，哥哥，在你放弃那个想法之前我都不会解开。”

 

然后他宣布，鼬如果想去哪里，他会立刻陪同，但禁止鼬单独行动。

 

“这可是严重的犯罪。”鼬皱起眉头。

 

佐助耸耸肩。然后当着他的面对屋子布下了结界。

 

鼬很明白，佐助太过缺乏安全感。否则，他也不会每晚睡着后还搂住自己绝不肯放手。但或许佐助也想要回敬他之前的所为。无论从哪个角度，他都应该暂且忍受。

 

每天清晨和傍晚，他们会一起去岛上的某个地方散步。午后则在一起读书弹琴。入夜后，他们会玩一些桌上游戏，或者只是聊天。分离的时间好像有一生那么漫长，他听佐助聊他的冒险，聊他见过的各种人。一切都和从前在木叶时反过来了，现在变成了佐助为他描述世界的样子。

 

有时候，他们整夜说话。另一些时候，他们整夜做爱。

 

只有一件事他们没有谈过：深渊的侵蚀。

 

佐助对此态度坚决，而鼬也同样。他们搁置这不可解决的矛盾，假装它不存在一样度过每一天。

 

可是总是要面对的。鼬想，这样平凡而幸福的时光不可能永远持续下去。就算佐助有再强大的法术，也不可能完全避免侵蚀给群岛带来的危害。在希斯路姆全境，没有任何地方可以独善其身。

 

鼬放下刀叉，盘子立刻被佐助收走。过了一会儿，厨房传来水声。佐助洗完盘子，匆匆换好衣服就要出门。他告诉过鼬今天要去森林里布置几个陷阱。在玄关处，他们相拥接吻，鼬搂住佐助的腰迟迟不肯放手。佐助的脸早已染上红晕，呼吸也变得急促。

 

“哥哥，去卧室吧。”他好不容易找到亲吻的间隙，提议道。

 

鼬仔细抚摸着佐助的细眉，凝视着少年清亮的双眸。

 

“怎么，这样就不行了吗？”他轻轻笑道。

 

佐助的脸变得更红了。他推开鼬，迅速地打开门冲入风雪中。

 

鼬倚靠在玄关处目送他离去，心想现在这样可看不出少年能做出第一天夜里那样的事。

 

那时佐助突然抱着个枕头走进他的房间，宣布以后他都会睡在这里。鼬正发愁束缚咒不解开没法更换衣服，便不假思索地回答他：“也对，这里本来就是你的房间。”说着鼬就打算走回自己的卧室。但佐助拦住了他。“你也睡在这里。”

 

鼬停下脚步，微微低头看着佐助，佐助毫不示弱，并不转开视线。两个人就这样盯着对方看了好一会儿。最后鼬叹了口气，将双手举起来，对佐助说：“那你给我解咒吧，得换衣服。”

 

但少年摇摇头，耳朵微微红了。“我比较喜欢这样。”

 

鼬不解其意，却也没有办法，便走到床边，钻进被子准备睡觉。佐助却放下枕头坐在床边，对他说：“哥哥，陪我聊聊。”

 

闻言，鼬坐起身。

 

“在这里的两年，你都怎么和外界联系？”

 

“很困难。岛受到封印的影响太过严重，已经几乎是个与外界隔绝的异世界，很多讯息都没法传进来。我试着放出召唤兽，但很多乌鸦都迷失了。”

 

“所以你对此时的局势知道多少？战争、会谈之类的。”

 

“不算少。乌鸦有时能在经过灰港的船只上停留一段时间。水手总是知道很多的。而且从细节能看到很多东西。”

 

鼬接着说：“我原以为你会像其他巫师一样参与那些至关重要的任务。”

 

佐助自嘲地笑了。“是啊，可我却花了两年时间追寻一个受人憎恨、而且似乎根本不在这世上的黑巫师。”

 

他停顿了一会儿，又说：“哥哥，你不觉得很有趣吗？一个毫不起眼的行动，却可能是影响最大的事件。不过其实我早已有了预感。宇智波鼬想做的怎么会是小事。毕竟，他一直是我的骄傲啊。”

 

鼬刚想说什么，却发现自己身上的束缚咒不知何时起又变了。现在那无形的锁缩短了距离，将他的双手紧紧缚在一起。他看向佐助，佐助却毫不在意地开始吟诵咒语，于是他的手被高高抬起越过头顶，整个人像被悬吊了起来。鼬在这样的力量牵引下只能改换为跪坐的姿势。他向佐助投去了不解的眼神。

 

佐助伸出手，轻轻抚摸着鼬的脸颊。然后他拿出一条黑色的绸带，爬上床，跪在了鼬的身前。

 

“佐助？”鼬隐隐猜到了他要做的事。

 

“哥哥，其实我一直特别喜欢你的眼睛。离开这里的那夜，你开眼后看的第一个人就是我。那个时候我没感受到任何威胁和恐惧，因为你在哭。”

 

“那时我只注意到了一件事，你的眼睛非常美丽。后来我再没有机会像那时一样，擦干你脸上的血泪，然后去亲吻它们。”

 

佐助将缎带围上鼬的双眼，在他的脑后系紧。

 

“可是你却完全不珍惜。你的视力，已经下降到何种程度了？既然看不清我的脸，那就索性不要看了吧。”

 

佐助双手捧住鼬的脸，慢慢靠近他。鼬感受到耳旁传来炽热的吐息。

 

“哥哥，你什么也没看见，什么也不知道。这样的罪，我一个人承担就够了。”

 

那个雪夜给鼬留下的记忆是炽热的。看着佐助的身影最终消失在雪地里，鼬关上门，从玄关离开。

 

这一天晚上，他们稍微聊了一些严肃的话题，关于晓。

 

鼬坐在书房的壁炉旁，闪烁的火光照亮他的侧脸。他试着回答佐助的问题“晓的首领究竟想做什么。”

 

“佐助，你或许不知道，晓曾经更换过一次首领。最开始，这个组织提出的教义是从诸神手中接过这世界。”

 

“这其实并不难理解。在他们看来，遗弃的另一种说法，也就是给予自由。当人们失去了神的照看，也就同时得到了自由。只是，自由这种东西是如此的沉重，不似礼物，倒像是惩罚。”

 

鼬的神情十分严肃。

 

“或许是看穿了人类灵魂的软弱，有的神殿祭司借机开始了统治。他们接过人们自愿或不自愿奉上的自由，承诺给予人们想要的其他东西。在晓诞生之初，它的创始人相信人类的本性配得上这份自由。诸神的遗产应该被彻底地使用。”

 

“后来发生了一些事情，长门成为了晓的领袖。那时开始一切就变了。在我看来，他憎恨着圣树，认为白银并不是唯一的选择，可是愚昧的民众却无法意识到这一点，不摧毁圣树的话，就没法让人真正继承诸神的世界。所以两年前，当他对黑魔法的研究有了一些进展，他毫不犹豫地趁阿多尼斯祭的机会，全力进攻了神殿。”

 

说到这里，鼬换了一个姿势，现在他身体稍微前倾，交叉双手抵在下巴上看着佐助。

 

“原本晓追求的是让人从统治中解放，但到头来只是更换了统治者的身份，反对晓已经变成了一件危险的事情。长门似乎并未意识到，这种摧毁圣树推行黑魔法的做法与晓的初衷背道而驰。如果他仍然相信人的本性配得上自由，怎么会强制民众选择他自己希望的新世界。”

 

佐助联想到了鬼鲛对他说的话。这样看来，鬼鲛也对这个问题一清二楚。

 

如果说长门是完全不相信主神的预言，也厌恶女神的祝福的话，那么鼬就是既相信主神的预言，也相信女神的祝福吧。即便注定迎来晦暗的结局，人们仍然可以选择相信爱与美的女神。

 

鼬继续说道：“当年究竟发生了什么我并不清楚。我只是猜测，或许是极大的痛苦扭曲了长门。”

 

说完，鼬低头看着地面，似乎陷入了沉思，他的神情有些哀戚。

 

佐助还想再问，却敏锐地意识到这个问题深入讨论下去一定会牵涉到圣树。于是他不再说话。书房里，只有燃烧的木柴噼啪作响。

 

一周后。

 

新月之日又很快将要到来。不知是否因为此事，两个人之间的气氛从清晨开始就不太正常。鼬察觉到佐助有些焦躁。佐助一整天都没有出门，鼬发现他总是围着自己转，却又不肯真的跟他聊什么。最近几天，佐助的精神似乎越来越疲惫。鼬问他的时候，他却并不承认。

 

鼬知道，也许最后的时刻就快接近了。

 

深夜，他们躺在床上，知道彼此都在失眠。佐助握住鼬的手，终于主动提到了那件事。

 

“哥哥，后天就是新月了。你的计划，仍旧没变吗？”

 

“我很庆幸是我先找到了这个方法。想抱怨的话，下次你来当哥哥吧。”

 

很长一段时间里，房间里只有两个人的呼吸声。

 

“是啊，你先找到了，总是你先的。你说过，会作为我无法跨越的高墙，永远陪在我身边……我走过高山深谷，看过暴风雨中的大海，黎明雾气里的独角兽。或许曾与你在同一条溪中饮过马，踏过港口上的同一块石头。旅途的终点，却是我无法跨越的高墙。”佐助喃喃地说。

 

“哥哥，我一直想要毁掉我们的关系。长兄的职责，继承人的使命。还有你的信仰，你愿意为之而死的信仰，我想毁掉这些让你不幸的东西。它们坚固，正确，不可改变。那么，我一定是堕落、荒谬又错误了。”

 

鼬摇了摇头。“不是这样。”

 

佐助露出微笑。“在这个黑暗，冰冷的幽灵岛上，有我们的容身之所。当白银之树的光芒熄灭，一切迎来终焉，我会和你在一起。我觉得这是个好结局。只有疯子会这么想，对吧？”

 

鼬再次摇头。“我想象过同样的事情，很多次。但是我知道最后我不会这样选，你也一样。我们都清楚自己是什么样的人，而且比世上任何一个人都要了解彼此。不是吗？”

 

“不对。”佐助果断地否定道。

 

鼬露出了微笑，“虽然我现在看不清你的脸，可是被说中想法的时候，你的声音会变得有些焦躁，就像现在这样。”

 

佐助不再说话，他转过身紧紧抱住了鼬。漫长的沉默之后，他轻轻吻了鼬的额头一下，然后对他下了一个暗示。鼬沉沉睡去。

 

佐助抱住怀中的人，心想，这份温暖，会陪伴他到最后的时刻。如此一来，他可以忍受一切痛苦。

 

 

鼬醒来的时候，感到了异样。太亮了，他几乎是被刺眼的光芒唤醒的。鼬坐起身，心跳骤然变得激烈。他能清楚地看见了。

 

这怎么可能？

 

脑海中飞速地闪过所有可能性，最后，鼬得出了一个令他绝望的答案，他们一定是交换了双眼。

 

伊邪那美对施术者的瞳力要求非常高。自己的万花筒是不可能做到的。所以，鼬一直觉得他们两人的使命已经决定 。能施展“神之应许”的只能是佐助 。除非，除非......

 

可是，南贺岛事件后，懂得移植双眼术式的族人都已经不在了。鼬离开群岛时也还不会这个术。就算有相关的古卷，存放它们的岛上书库也已全部毁坏，为什么佐助能学会？

 

他走下床，觉得自己已经感受不到双腿的存在。四周的空气像是都被抽走了，鼬从未觉得心神如此恍惚。

 

然而，他仍在无法控制地高速思考。得出的一个个结论令他越来越绝望。

 

自己一定遗漏了什么。

 

但无论是什么，都太晚了。

 

现在，佐助交换了他们的眼睛，也就交换了他们的命运。

 

佐助隐藏得很好。他一定从见到自己的瞬间就已经开始演戏了。他以为佐助只是需要时间来面对那个抉择的时刻。但佐助从一开始就没有犹豫。渎神的话语，囚禁的行为，只是为了引导鼬的思考而已。

 

他是怀着交换二人命运的决心来见自己的。

 

现在，佐助会在哪里？移植术极耗精神力，作为施术者，他不会比自己先醒来，也不会在离自己很远的地方。

 

鼬不知道自己是如何走到了他原来的卧室。那一段短短的距离他好像走了一个世纪。

 

那个房间里一直没有放置任何灯具，窗帘也非常厚重，此时在清晨的微光中，佐助安静地躺在床上，沉睡着。

 

鼬坐在床沿上。在他的人生中，从未有哪一刻像现在这样不知所措，失魂落魄。鼬茫然地伸出手抚摸着佐助的额头。这时佐助缓缓睁开了眼睛。他看到鼬，便露出了微笑。

 

“哥哥。”

 

鼬不停地摇头。泪水从他的眼角滑落。佐助伸出手将它们一一拭去。

 

“看来移植术没我想象的那么消耗精神力，我没想到我会那么早醒来。不过也好，不然没人陪你说话，你会寂寞的。”

 

佐助露出一个无奈的表情。

 

“伊邪那岐真难学，我练了好几周才勉强接近你的动作。”

 

他随即又高兴地笑了。

 

“哥哥，你在这里已经待了太久，剩下的交给我吧。春天就快到了，如果你的方法成功，君影草会再次盛放在南贺群岛上。你要记得替我去看。啊不对，要记得带着我的眼睛去看。”

 

“别搞错了哥哥。我对你说的那些话，并不是谎言。诸神的预言也好诅咒也好祝福也好，都和我没有关系，我只是不想要一个没有你的世界。你说那是非做不可的、正确的事，我想过了，如果我是你，也会这么选。我还真是幸运，用不着这个“如果”。现在，我真的可以成为你了。”


	22. 完结

我可以成为你。”

 

佐助这么说。

 

他还说了很多很多。每个字都在鼬的心上割了一刀。到最后，鼬觉得自己已经听不清少年虚弱的声音。

 

为什么会是这样的结局？他自认为了解佐助，认为佐助即便和他信仰不同，也绝不会眼看着世界迎来黑暗。

 

他确实没看错。可他没想到佐助会决定替代他。

 

这计划里的一切，聪明、决绝、无可置疑，不愧是他的佐助。换做是其他情况他一定会夸赞他。

 

可现在这却只让他感到了绝望。他茫然地想，为什么所有美好的愿望，智慧的筹谋，到最后总是以失败和痛苦收场？善良和勇气难道永远得不到回报？

 

多年来，他的信仰第一次动摇了。

 

世上真的有任何东西值得用佐助的灵魂去交换吗？这比向他要求自己的生命更痛苦。他可以为了拯救而献出一切。唯独只保留了一点私心，一点希望某人能幸福的私心。夺去这一点他便与行尸走肉再无差别。

 

佐助的声音将鼬从混乱中带了回来。

 

“哥哥，哥哥？”

 

佐助已经站在他身边，一边说话一边摇动着他的肩。

 

意识到鼬的精神处在崩溃边缘，佐助感到心中的愧疚快将自己吞没。他咬住下唇，一遍遍地想，这是最好的决定，绝不能更改。现在最重要的是让鼬接受这个结果。花多少时间都没关系，要他做什么都可以。

 

佐助走到书桌前，倾身拉开了窗帘。阳光顿时洒满了房间。他举起手遮住眼，等到适应了光线，他试图回到鼬身边，却突然愣住了。

 

“……哥哥？”

 

鼬听出了佐助声音里的诧异。他回头，看到佐助疑惑地站在阳光中环顾室内，光给他镀上了一层柔和的金色，脸庞看起来接近透明。

 

鼬走向佐助。“怎么了？”

 

“你的眼睛，原本能看得这么清楚的吗？”佐助皱起眉头。

 

“你现在可以看得很清楚吗？”鼬稍微眯起了双眼。他立刻将佐助带到了窗边。“远处的风景，能看见吗？”

 

佐助喃喃地回答：“能，非常清楚。”

 

他突然感到鼬握住自己的手变得非常用力。

 

“开启写轮眼。”鼬简短地命令道。

 

佐助不明所以地照做。他感到一股前所未有的强大魔力波动出现在周围。

 

然后鼬也开启了写轮眼。佐助震惊地发现，鼬眼中的绯色纹路与原来不同了。

 

他们看着彼此的眼睛。

 

“是永恒万花筒写轮眼。”鼬低声说。

 

“那是什么？”佐助疑惑道。

 

“万花筒并不是进化的终点。父亲曾经告诉过我，存在一种超越它的写轮眼，能够施展更强的瞳术。数百年来没有一个宇智波曾经拥有这种眼睛，也没有人知道该如何进化。”

 

鼬的语速逐渐加快。佐助发现他的脸不再苍白，甚至开始绽放出光彩。

 

“伊邪那岐导致的瞳力衰弱是不可逆转的，所以如果你能看见，那并不是恢复，而是进化！或许万花筒的移植就是进化的条件。”

 

从未听过的传说让佐助有些晃神。他强迫自己冷静下来，思考这些信息。“更强的瞳术，就像万花筒可以用出升级的伊邪那美一样吗？”

 

“没错……”鼬开始在房内度步。佐助知道鼬在沉思，便静静地站在一旁等待。

 

过了一会儿，鼬停下脚步，冲到佐助身边握住了他的手。

 

“或许有办法了。”鼬的声音在颤抖。“还记得须佐能乎吗，八年前让龙族陷入沉睡的最强封印术？母亲曾经对我说，通常的写轮眼并不能用出完整的须佐能乎。这个术的完全效果，是将“沉睡”的概念赋予任意对象，连非生物也不例外。”

 

佐助迅速理解了他的意思。“你是说，可以试着用它来封印深渊？”

 

“没错，尽管和伊邪那岐的原理不同，可最终的效果却是接近的。我们……可以让侵蚀停止！”

 

“可是反噬的代价……”佐助仍有一丝犹豫。

 

“不要紧，永恒万花筒是更强的写轮眼，这样的术对它来说不可能构成太大的负担，最坏的后果无非是退化。”鼬对佐助坚定地点点头。

 

佐助感到恍惚。这一切发生得太快，令人难以置信。前一刻，他还抱着必死的决心，此时，他却拥有了能和鼬一起度过的未来。他确信现在就算目睹神明降临，他也不会感到更吃惊。佐助突然疑心自己是否陷入了幻术，这个结果美好得不像真的。

 

“佐助，我保证刚才所说的没有一句是谎言。”

 

佐助抬起头。鼬的笑容让他回到了现实。是啊，没有任何幻术能够再现这样的笑容。世上没有任何事物可以比拟，也没有语言可以描述。佐助想，这就是他愿意付出任何代价来交换的笑容。

 

他直视着鼬双眼，点了点头。

 

“我们试一试吧。”他没说出口的是，握着鼬的手，他从来都觉得自己无所不能。

 

 

一场春雨过后，伊卡洛的招牌上沾染了不知何处而来的飞花。

 

下午的店内没什么人，裁缝店老板正在眉飞色舞地对着唯一的客人开展副业。

 

“您想要打听南贺群岛的事，这我很了解。”

 

“那个岛一直到几年前还有着幽灵岛的绰号。因为在十年前的巨龙事件后，那个岛屿总是浓雾弥漫，接近的船只都会失事，像是被幽灵诅咒了一般。”

 

“不过大概在两年前，那里的诅咒不知为何消失了。群岛好像活过来了一样，再次变成了一个美丽的地方。很多分散各地的宇智波族人陆续回到了故乡。对了，现在是春天，您若是上岛，可以参观著名的君影草山谷。”

 

“您问现在的族长是谁？这我可不太清楚，据说前族长的两个儿子是最初重建了岛屿的人，但他们在大部分工程完成后就离开了，族长的位子现在或许仍然空着吧。说起来，一年前，前族长的长子不是被木叶神殿正名了吗？据说他和他的部下都是被内部叛徒所害，他进入异端组织也是为了执行任务。也不知道真相到底是怎么样……”

 

“您说您相信，这是为什么？您认识他们？这可真是难以置信。您也是巫师吗？嗯……原来如此。看打扮倒看不出来您是个吟游诗人，您也没带乐器什么的。”

 

“那您知道他们离开岛后去了哪儿吗？……和您一样四处游历？哈哈哈哈，别开玩笑了，他们可是闻名希斯路姆的大巫师啊。什么，您遇到过他们？好吧好吧，您坚持这么说我就相信好了。”

 

“恕我冒昧，您为什么要打听群岛的事儿呢。这样啊，为了写一支新的歌，是一个讲述勇气、智慧、自我牺牲、爱与奇迹的故事……”

 

“虽然不太明白，不过祝您早日完成。对了，这个故事的最后，主人公们获得了幸福吗？恩？您也不知道，但他们配得上最好的结局......”

 

“越来越不明白了，无论如何，愿您度过愉快的一天。”


	23. 后记

如果说要在“作者解读应该看”和“作者解读不看也没关系”之间选一个的话，我是站后者的。所以这篇想到哪写到哪的一个后记各位随便看看就行，没有什么正确答案。毕竟卡尔维诺老师写过，“决定故事的，不是讲话的声音而是倾听的耳朵。” 

 

这篇是想要实现秽土鼬消失前所说的那个可能性。

 

如果哥哥当时没有推开佐助，没有选择独力承担一切，事情有没有可能不一样？在原作里是不可能的。实际上也是不必要的，毕竟作者就是要写个悲剧。

 

这次，我尽量构造了一个令可能性存在的背景。这个if线中，两个人的背景经历和事件发生时他们的年龄都不太一样，因此两人的选择也就不同。在一切无可挽回之前，佐助不断地追寻鼬的脚步，见到哥哥眼中的世界，最终拼出了答案。

 

写大纲时最难以决定的是如何解决鼬和佐助之间的矛盾。这对兄弟在我心中是彼此的soulmate，他们因对方的存在才变得更完整。矛盾是切实存在的，他们的性格完全不同，但也正如太极图，他们终究是一体。

 

最后得到的答案是佐助选择替代鼬的位置。选择自我牺牲。像是回转企鹅罐里那样，命运换乘。这个结局对我而言是合理的，写到这里就完结没问题。但是，我没办法承受这种情节带来的心理伤害。或许以后会写这种自伤一千伤读者八百的故事吧，现在不行。

 

所以哪怕有机械降神的嫌疑，我还是选择了现在的结局。最终变成了一个怀着美好目的行事的人得到报偿的童话故事。

 

关于佐助和鼬在这一篇故事里的关系，其中一个主题就是爱与信仰。佐助在这个故事里并没有真正相信任何一种宗教，但是他对鼬的爱确实近乎一种信仰。文中已经有很多明示暗示了。

 

关于其他角色，我比较喜欢的几个人都在故事里出现了，已经尽量不让他们当工具人，就是不知道效果如何。

 

这个故事里鬼鲛有很强的存在感，其实在决定世界观和剧情之前就已经决定他会以这种方式（对不起鬼鲛老师，监视日志简直是公开处刑）出现，这部分也是很早就写完了的。

 

鬼鲛这个人，借ddd里的一个形容就是，一件事看到五分，能推测出七分，再靠直觉猜到九分，最后只会说出三分。如果他不是这样的人，也不可能当哥哥的搭档这么长的时间。

 

这个故事的灵感来源有三个，一是殉道者鼬，二是那句“作为你必当跨越的高墙”，三是佐助摘下鼬面具的一幕。和天蝎之火的第十一章一样，为了写这一幕才有了这个故事。

 

马丁大爷说的对，写东西真是魔鬼在细节里。说起来这篇文最初的构思几乎和马丁大爷的那篇《龙与十字架》一样，不过我一边写大纲也改了很多次。读到那篇文的时候构思已经完全不同了，不然看到同一个主题的神仙写文肯定得弃坑啊。

 

查资料的时候看了电影马太福音，非常喜欢耶稣对使徒们说的那句“你们要机警似蛇，清白如鸽。”想要写这样的兄弟二人。不过笔力太差，能呈现多少并没把握。其实我不是任何教徒，但这篇文确实有宗教背景，最初决定人设的时候就定下了这一点。

 

感谢愿意看这个故事并且点红心甚至评论的同好。

 

以下是一些注释。

 

与原作有关的地方就不提了。主要写涉及其他作品的梗。

 

世界观设定正如之前所写，元素取材自《精灵宝钻》《黑魂》《地海传说》

 

谜面和谜底的问题，来自博尔赫斯《小径分岔的花园》。

 

港口欧菲米亚和阿德尔玛的名字来自卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》，其实裁缝店伊卡洛的名字已经很直白了。

 

君影草，又叫铃兰，山谷百合。根据维基百科，关于它的传说有好几个。

在森林守护神圣雷欧纳德死亡的土地上，开出了白色又具有香味的铃兰。铃兰绽放在那块冰凉的土地上，就是圣雷欧纳德的化身。

铃兰是圣母玛利亚哀悼基督的眼泪变成的，把铃兰称为“Our Lady's Tears”即圣母之泪，很多人也译为女人的眼泪。

一个叫“琅得什”（俄文：Ландыш，意为铃兰）的少年，为了他的爱人“维丝娜”（俄文：Весна，意为春天）离他而去而伤心欲绝，少年的泪水变成了白色的花朵，而少年破碎的心流出的鲜血变成了铃兰艳红的浆果。

 

这几个故事与这篇文都有关。

 

金穗花。根据链接里这篇文章的说法（https://trow.cc/board/showtopic=1105）“在死亡的国度里，冥王Hades把死者的灵魂安置在长满金穗花（asphodels，Asphodelusaestivus）的荒烟漫草中。“

 

阿多尼斯的名字来自希腊神话中的美少年。在一些地方他被看作是与植物有关的神。他的死亡与复生也代表着植物的生长历程。

 

这个架空世界的名字“希斯路姆”来自《精灵宝钻》，意思是“迷雾之地”。

 

风暴角的名字来自Hyde的《The Cape of Storms》。

 

鬼鲛提到的故事是DC守望者电影里提到的漫画《黑货船》。


	24. 盐与光（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是22章的拉灯内容，送给同好的佐鼬车。  
> 主要是蒙眼play。  
> 图链抱歉。

http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/b0b979fdgy1fzgbbptu63j20c85mgha6.jpg


End file.
